Pure Heart
by Renica Swavely
Summary: After purifying the Shikon Jewel, Kagome wishes for Inuyasha and Kikyo to have second chance, leaving her alone. Sango and Miroku are planning their wedding, so feeling like a third wheel she wanders off, right into the Western Lands!
1. Kagome's Wish

                **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (damn) or any of the other characters from the show. **

            **A/N: This is my first full length Inuyasha fic so please be nice. I've wanted to write one for so long! And this seemed to be a fairly original plot line, so bare with me. No flames please, just helpful criticism. _~ _Nev__**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                **Chapter One : Kagome's Wish**

****

Higurashi Kagome looked down at the glowing pink orb in her hands. The Shikon Jewel, the Jewel of Four Souls, was finally complete. Amidst the wondrous beauty of her accomplishment, she could still smell the stench of blood and decay. Their final battle with Naraku had gained them the jewel, but many had died on both sides. 

            Just glancing around, she saw the shattered remains of the dark demon lord who had put her through so much pain in her years here. Inuyasha sat battered and battle worn on the ground not far to her right. Sango was lying on the ground with Miroku, Kiara on top of them, acting as a shield, even though all three of them were badly wounded. Not more then ten feet away from them was Jaken, Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru's little stooge. How many times Kagome had wanted to pierce that toad with one of her arrows, she had lost count. Of course, his master was attempting to stand nearby. But then she saw Shippo and he wasn't alone. 

            Rushing over to the tiny fox demon's side, she saw whom he was protecting. Rin, the small human girl who was in the care of Sesshomaru. All the times she had seen them together, she had wondered what possessed a great demon such as the Lord of the Western Lands to throw away his hatred of humans for a single child. Was there more to it then met most eyes?

            Kagome knelt by the children's side. "Shippo," she tried to wake the fox. He opened his eyes slowly, his tiny arms hugging the girl by his side. "Shippo, are you alright?" Kagome asked, looking him up and down, checking for blade scrapes, or any other serious injuries that would need immediate attention. 

            "I'm okay," he stated, trying to sound grown-up about it. He glanced down at Rin. "Is she going to make it?" He pulled back enough for Kagome to see the large gash that was across the girl's belly.

            "Gods," Kagome gasped. "Shippo move," she directed him, tucking the Shikon jewel away in her pocket while she fumbled through her bag for some bandages and medicine. 

            "Kagome," a hoarse voice came from behind her. 

            "Inuyasha," she barely gazed up at him. "I'm tending to her wounds," she told him, as if she needed to explain. 

            "Kagome," he tried again, "It's Kaede," he whispered. 

            Immediately, the girl from the present stood up. "What about her?" Inuyasha looked at the ground, then pointed to where the old woman lie fallen on the battlefield. Next to thousands of demons, hundreds of possessed men and women a wonderful lady lie dead. Kagome looked to the heavens, then crumbled to the ground aside of Rin, crying. 

            "I may be of some service," a calm voice entered the conversation. 

            Slowly, Kagome raised her face. There stood Sesshomaru, staring down at her. The tip of his sword barely touched the ground. "If you save Rin, I'll save the old wench."

            "Why?" Inuyasha growled, not trusting his half-brother. 

            "Fine," Kagome choked back a sob. She had planned on saving the girl anyway. What did she have to lose? Kaede was worth more than she was. Besides the village needed the old woman. It wasn't her time to go yet. What Kagome couldn't figure out was why Sesshomaru wanted her to save Rin, when he could have easily done it himself. His sword had the special healing powers. Why did he need her to heal Rin? Was it because she was a Miko?

            Not caring at the present moment, Kagome finished her task. She dipped her bandages into the medical fluid she had brought, then carefully wrapped the strands around the girl's open wound. Tucking in a few herbs here and there, just for added luck, she said a quick prayer for the girl, hoping she'd come to. 

            Getting to her feet, she swayed slightly. "Kagome-chan," Sango was by her side, holding onto her arm. "Are you sure you're alright?" 

            Nodding, Kagome felt the burn of the lie long before she saw her own wound. She was shocked at how she had failed to notice it until then. The seeping blood had stained a good portion of her shirt. The pain had been slight until this moment, now it came back in fierce force. She squinted her eyes against it, lowering herself back down to the ground. Perhaps the jewel had helped ease her pain until this time. 

            Realizing she had a wish to make on the jewel, she pulled it back out of her pocket. Holding it in her trembling hand, she thought of the purest wish she could fathom. Through all this blood, all the pain, all the loss, only one thing rang true in her mind. Everyone deserved a second chance, especially Inuyasha, even if that meant bringing Kikyo back. 

            The priestess had died alongside of Naraku. It had been the worst of the many agonizing times he had had to lose her, but Inuyasha had done it with his own blade. For once, it seemed the Tetsusaiga was going to be permanently stained red in some areas. The cold steel now had a warm color. 

            Remembering she had to say the words outloud, Kagome closed her eyes. "I wish that the priestess Kikyo and the half-demon Inuyasha were given a second chance at their lives, a chance blind of the traitorous ways of the demon called Naraku." 

            With that, the jewel burst forth a brilliant light, so bright, Kagome had to shield her eyes. She thought it would drop from the air, but it remained floating there while it carried out its command. When the light died away, the battlefield, devoid of the dead, was nothing more than a normal field, full of grass and sunshine. 

            Needing another protector, the jewel encased itself back inside Kagome's body and the force of it sent the girl falling back in a dead faint. 

            "KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried, racing over, and catching her. 

His brother turned away from where the old woman had finally gotten up and looked at the girl who was supposed to be saving his Rin. What was wrong with the frail human now?

            "Inuyasha?" a voice from the long ago past asked. 

The half-demon turned to see his forgotten love standing in the middle of the grass plain. Setting Kagome down carefully, he rushed over. Her scent, her poise, her eyes this was his Kikyo, the real Kikyo. She was back…but how?

            "How?" he asked, confused as he embraced her. 

            "It seems that my reincarnation has more power then I will ever posses," she grinned thoughtfully, glancing over his shoulder at where Kagome was lying on the ground. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were by her side, Sesshomaru standing a few feet back, his eyes on Rin. 

            "Kagome did this?" Inuyasha asked. (A/N: Sometimes he can be so dumb.) Kikyo merely nodded. "But why?"

            "Because," Kaede interrupted, coming over to them both. "Her heart was pure. She wanted to give those who never got a second chance what they deserved, even if it meant killing herself."

            "What?!" Inuyasha demanded. "She's not dead!"

            "Not yet," Kaede shook her head, sadly. "But in a few hours the amount of power she used to help heal your half-brother's charge and then to make her wish will have drained her completely. She will not last long, Inuyasha."

            Shippo, who was curled up by Kagome's side, was crying uncontrollably. "Kagome," he wailed. "Wake up." But the girl remained motionless. Not even her chest would rise and fall in silent breath. 

            Rin, who had just woken, was now in the arms of her beloved Sesshomaru. She too was crying for the girl who had saved her. "Not dead, not dead," she kept whimpering as the girl remained lying still on the ground. 

Jaken stood by the left foot of the Lord of the Western Lands, fidgeting nervously. He couldn't figure out why his lord was wasting time here. He had a kingdom to run after all. Why was he hesitating to leave? Then Inuyasha came over, Kikyo and Kaede trailing behind him. 

            "Is she going to die?" Sango asked through bleary, tear-filled eyes. She was about to lose her best friend in the world. Ever since they had met Kagome and her had clicked. They were like sisters. How could this happen? Why had it had to have come down to this? Kagome couldn't leave her now, not when Naraku was finally gone. 

            Kaede nodded, while Inuyasha just stared at the girl on the ground.       

            "I'll save her," Sesshomaru startled them all. 

            Kikyo looked over at him, her eyes warm and understanding. Inuyasha glared at him as if he had just pulled a Miroku on Kagome. But it was the monk who spoke up. "Please!" he begged. "We'll do anything, just save her," he cried, hugging Sango. They were both terribly shaken that they might lose one of their closest friends. 

            "I'll save her," he repeated. "But on one condition."

            "Aye," Kaede nodded, knowing he'd want something big in return. "And what will ye be wanting from us as payment?"

            "I want the Tetsusaiga."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            **A/N: So what do you think? Will Inuyasha give up his father's sword? And why does Sesshomaru want it if he can't use it? What about when/if Kagome wakes up? What is going to happen now that Kikyo's back? Sango has Miroku and Inuyasha will have Kikyo. What will Kagome do? Unexpected twists and turns ahead! _~ _Nev__**


	2. The Third Wheel

**Chapter Two: The Third Wheel**

            "WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

            "Inuyasha," Kikyo surprised the group by taking the sword from him. 

            "But Kikyo," he whined. "Sesshomaru can't use it and I need it to protect Kagome."

            "Sess will take care of her!" Rin piped up. "Won't you, Sesshomaru?"

            "Jaken," the Lord of the Western Lands said to his puppet.

            "Yes, my lord?"

            "Take Rin away." As the child was being led off, the golden eyes of the demon glistened. "I'll heal all your friends, brother. Just give me the sword of our father."

            "Why do you want it? You can't use it," Inuyasha stated, leveling his amber orbs at his half-brother. "You're a full-fledged demon."

            "You think I don't know that you insolent half-breed?" Sesshomaru growled. 

            "So then what use is it to you?" Kaede asked, stepping toward Kagome. 

The old healer knelt down on the ground by the girl's side, looking over her body. The girl was losing energy fast. Her life force was draining away and they were running out of time arguing here. If they didn't decide on something fast, they were going to lose Kagome forever. 

            "Do not ask me questions that I do not wish to answer, you old witch," the Lord of the Western Lands snapped. 

He couldn't believe they were putting up such a fight. Was his brother so quick to forget the girl who had saved his life numerous times, had helped him get out of many hard places, and had just given him a second chance with another woman? The old witch was truly right. This girl that was lying by his feet did have a pure heart. Too bad she was only a mere mortal and was otherwise useless. 

"Take it," Kikyo told him, handing him the sword. "If this is what it will take to save my reincarnation, then take it, you heartless creature."

Sesshomaru wasn't about to argue with her about whether or not he was heartless. He had been referred to that many times. Everyone thought him cruel because he despised humans, but then what did they make of his Rin? He had taken that girl in and she was his charge, the one thing that mattered more to him than his own life. Holding out his hand, he reached for the Tetsusaiga. 

The thought of being able to touch it, to posses it was tempting, but he doubted that the old crone's trick would work on him. As before, his hand was set on fire and the flames wound up his arm to his shoulder. The pain was not strong, but it was enough to be an annoyance. With his other hand, he took his own blade and swiped it across Kagome's body. While the flames started to engulf him, Kagome's blue eyes fluttered open. 

"KAGOME!" Sango cried happily. She threw her arms around her friend, not caring what anyone else thought. Miroku started to hug her as well, then Inuyasha was throwing them all off as he embraced her. 

"You're so stupid," he told her, hugging her again. 

When he backed off, she saw Kikyo. "It worked," she breathed. "Kikyo?"

"I thank you, Kagome-chan," the priestess bowed down to her. Everyone else took note of this and did the same. Getting back to her feet, Kikyo approached her. "I past my position as priestess onto you, for you are more suited for the job, and now you have the Shikon Jewel to help you. It was meant to be this way."

Not knowing what else to do, Kagome said, "Thank you…Oh my God!" she backed up, away from the bright tower of burning fire that was standing near her. "What is that?" 

"My brother," muttered Inuyasha, not sounding very concerned. 

"He saved her life!" Sango retorted, upset that Inuyasha could still hate part of his family so much, when Sesshomaru had fought through the whole final battle on their side. 

Kagome didn't need to hear anymore. "Water cool and cleanse," she commanded, sticking out her right hand, the palm facing where Sesshomaru was. Out of her shot a strong jet of water, tossing the fire out. As this occurred, everyone saw the tiny aura of pink light that surrounded Kagome's body from the Shikon Jewel.

Totally soaked and dripping from head toe, but alive, Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome. "Thank you miko," he mumbled, then pivoted gracefully and started walking away, the Tetsusaiga in his hand. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "I still don't understand it," Inuyasha growled, the hair on the back of his neck rising in his frustration. 

            They were all in Kaede's hut. It was a beautiful afternoon. Inuyasha was lying on a mat on the floor while Kaede tended to his wounds. He was complaining about how he no longer had his sword, the steel fang of his father. Kikyo was cooking in the opposite corner of the room, shaking her head, but grinning at the words coming out of his mouth. 

Sango had gone off on a walk with Miroku in the forest. Kagome was thinking he had some serious things to speak with her about. Wondering what he'd say and how many times he had gotten smacked by now, she smiled. Some things changed and some things remained the same all throughout history. 

            "Look Kagome," Shippo exclaimed, running into the hut, where she was kneading bread. "Look what I found!" the small fox held out a handful of mixed herbs. "Will these be of use to you?" 

            "Yes Shippo," her smile widened, as she took them, and placed them aside of her on the floor. "Thank you. I'll use them in our bread later for flavor."

            "Will you come outside and play with me now?" Shippo asked, his small eyes glittering with a stir of hope. 

            Glancing around the room, Kagome decided that Kikyo wouldn't be done for another couple hours. She had time to finish the bread. "Okay Shippo."

            "Yay!" Running out of the hut in excitement, the small demon ran right into a not so happy looking Kouga. As the wolf demon stepped into the hut, Inuyasha growled low in his throat instinctively. "Uh oh," Shippo whispered.

            "Kagome," Kouga knelt down on one knee, bowing his head in respect because now she was a priestess. "I have come to ask for your hand," he announced. 

            "WHAT!?" Inuyasha, Kaede, and Kikyo cried all at the same time, though the latter two were drained out by the first. 

            "I don't see why it concerns you or your companions, dog-boy, but I have left my pack and traveled for several days to find Kagome. And I wish to make her my wife and mate," he continued. Kagome had remained silent through this, but now she wanted to get her own word in. 

            "Listen Kouga, I like you, but we are only friends. I don't love you."

            "Well you can't possibly still be infatuated with Inuyasha," he sputtered, not taking her answer. "He's back with Kikyo now."

            "I know," Kagome said a bit softer than she meant to. "I did that on purpose. I wished for Kikyo and Inuyasha to have a life together, to have a second chance."

            "And what did dog-boy do," Kouga finished for her. "He threw what you gave him back in your face by leaving you."

            "Kouga! Are you listening to anything that I'm saying!" she demanded. Inuyasha winced. He knew that tone. When Kagome was mad, you couldn't mistake it. And boy was she mad. "I gave them a second. That was what I wished on the Shikon Jewel and that's what I wanted to happen. I'm happy for them."

            "But you are all alone," he insisted. "Why can't you come away with me?"

            "Because it would be wrong, because I don't love you," she repeated as sincerely as she could. 

            "Kagome," he begged, taking her hand and pulling her forward. 

            "Leave her alone," Inuyasha hissed, getting off his mat. 

            "Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome commanded, not looking at him. By the aching sound of his thud, she realized she still had power over him. The prayer beads still worked rather well. "Kouga, I want you to leave. I don't want you to ever ask me this question again. If I see you again, it will be as friends, nothing more."

            "Fine," he gave in. "If that is how you feel, then we are through." Angry, he stormed out, leaving Kagome standing by the exit of the hut, tears in her eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Sango and Miroku returned from their walk, the exterminator was beaming with a light of joy no one had ever seen shine so bright from her. Miroku was holding onto her hand and no slapping was occurring. It was a peculiar sight. This startled everyone when the two entered the hut, everyone that is, except for Kagome, who had been expecting this. 

            "Well, I see ye have come to different mind sets toward one another," Kaede smiled in her wise old way. 

            "We have," Miroku nodded. 

Before he could elaborate, Sango blurted out the main information. "We're getting married!" Then, just as quick as the words came out, she started crying. Kagome smiled sadly, knowing the tears were of joy, not of pain. She moved over to her friend and gave her a hug. 

"I'm so happy for you," she whispered in the fighter's ear. "Miroku's a very lucky man to be marrying you."

"Hmm," Sango smiled, looking up at her. "But you Kagome-chan, something is different about you, I sense it."

Overhearing Sango's words, Inuyasha snapped, "Yeah that stupid wolf came by and made her cry."

"What?" Miroku asked, getting defense about his friend and his fiancée's closest companion. Kagome glared at Inuyasha over her shoulder. 

Sighing she explained. "Kouga came by and asked me to be his mate. I turned him down. He left in anger," she bite back her bottom lip, trying not to think of how hateful his eyes had been toward her. She was only telling the truth. Would he have preferred her to lie and mate with him if it wasn't with love?

"If you don't love someone there is no point in being with them," Kikyo told Kagome, trying to reassure her that she had done the right thing. She looked at Inuyasha, "But if you do love someone, you know that there is no point in living if you can't be with them." 

Nodding, Kagome moved out of Sango's embrace of comfort. "I just need sometime to think by myself," she told them all. Kaede gave her a warning glance, as if she knew what was going through Kagome's mind. "I'll be fine."

"Can I come with you?" Shippo asked as he tossed another fruit into his mouth. 

"NO! You twirp! She said she wanted to have time to herself!" Inuyasha shouted, picking Shippo up by his tail. 

Kagome's last words as she left the hut were, "SIT BOY!"

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update sooner! My computer was being gay and wouldn't take the disk from my laptop so I couldn't transport my chapter to the main computer of the house that has the internet. Once again, I'm sorry! _~ __Nev_**


	3. Rin's Request

            **Chapter Three: Rin's Request**

            Kagome walked for what seemed to be only five minutes, but when she stopped to turn around, she didn't recognize anywhere that she was. The sky was growing dark rapidly. Telling herself that she'd find her way back to Kaede's hut in the morning, she climbed up into the nearest tree and went to sleep, but not before putting a spirit shield around herself so she would be protected in her sleep. 

            When she awoke in the morning, she tried to locate the right path. Which direction was Kaede's village? _Why do I want to go back? _she asked herself. _What is there for me? Just Inuyasha who is with his love and the version of myself that was reincarnated. But what about Sango and Miroku? They are my friends and I can't just leave them. And Shippo. Her heart cracked as she thought about what he would think when she didn't return.__ Not to mention Kaede. The woman may be old, but she was close to her. Kaede had taught Kagome a great deal about healing herbs. Without her, she wouldn't be as strong as she was now. _

            "I have to go back," she told herself. Immediately, she began running in the direction she thought was correct. The bright sun of morning would guide her. The warmth it spread throughout her body was a comforting sensation. It was so nice, she didn't spot the danger that was making its way toward her. 

            A snake demon, easily thirty feet long was curled up in the dark corners of the forest. For many weeks now, he had been waiting for an easy bite of food. His last meal had been a group of reckless Samurai. They had had a rather distasteful flavor, but this girl looked much more appetizing. Smirking to himself, he made his move. 

            Slinking out of the shadows, the end of his tail flipping from side to side in his joy, Sercee, the snake demon, slithered up behind the girl with the waist length black hair. Expertly, he stuck out his tongue, wrapping it around her wrist and tugging her backwards so she hit the ground. 

            Startled, Kagome jumped up on her feet. Pulling out an arrow, she aimed it at the threat. A great snake cringed back. He obviously had not been expecting his breakfast to be armed with weapons. Still, he charged, his open mouth with large fangs speeding right for her. Leaping out of the way, Kagome rolled across the ground, dodging his attempts at catching her left and right. 

            When she had enough time to shot off one of her arrows, it hit the snake, but Sercee wouldn't be slowed down by just one arrow. Cursing from the habit of being around Inuyasha, Kagome shot at him again and again. Once six of her arrows were sticking out of various places, she swore again. 

            "Why won't you die?!" she screamed, shooting him again. This time her arrow hit right in between the eyes, and punctured through his skull to his brain. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. 

            She couldn't understand why it had taken so long for her to kill the snake. Any other time her powers were strengthened by the Shikon jewel and she could kill a demon with just one blow. She touched her chest above her heart to hear its beating and feel the warmth of the jewel, only it wasn't there. 

            "No," she whispered. Pulling her hand back, she saw blood, her blood. "No."   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was looking like another typically boring day. Rin was running around the palace, trying to avoid Jaken as much as possible. That stupid twit was annoying. He never let her do anything fun. She'd much rather hang out with a girl, but alas, there was no one who wanted to spend time with her around here, except for Lord Sesshomaru. 

            She decided to venture outdoors in the gardens. When Sess took her there, Sess was her pet name for Sesshomaru since it was such a long name, she often liked to smell the roses. They blossomed so nicely all year round due to the magic that protected them.

            Rin headed for the doors. Her tiny hands were reaching up for the knob when one large hand grabbed the extra fabric of her clothing and pulled her up in the air. She giggled as she realized who it was. "Put me down, Sesshomaru-saman!" she yelped, still giggling. 

            "Now where are you off to, Rin?" he asked in a playful tone, though his face remained like a stone mask. "And where," he growled, "is your babysitter?"

            "Master Sesshomaru!" Jaken came running around the corner right on cue, looking like he was out of breath. 

            "Rin, run off to your room to play while I deal with this naughty toad," Sesshomaru commanded gently. The girl looked at Jaken, then stuck her tongue out at him before running off like she had been told to.

            Once she was out of sight, Sesshomaru grew violent with anger. He smacked Jaken to the ground. "How many times have I told you not to turn your back on her? She'll take any chance she's got and run out on you! Haven't you learned anything by now? She's just a child! She could get hurt in a place like this!"

            "Then why do you keep her here, my lord?" Jaken shook with fear as he asked. 

            Ignoring the question, Sesshomaru stepped on the smaller demon's back, hearing a well defined crack as he did. "Do not question my authority," he spoke smoothly. Then he left, failing to notice the young girl who scooted out from behind a large column to run outside. 

            It only took Rin several minutes to pass through the gardens and then exit the palace boundaries. Once she was out, she saw the tempting sight of the forest, which surrounded the castle. Smiling, she rushing into it, not realizing the danger she was allowing herself to fall peril to. 

            Demons were everywhere in the Western Lands. They knew nothing and for that matter, cared nothing about Lord Sesshomaru's "pet" of a human girl child. Why would they? They were out for blood and power. 

            Rin was stumbling through the woods when a hawk demon swooped down. "Hello there, pretty girl," he hissed, a small serpentine tongue flickering from inside his beak. "What a nice lunch you will make me."

            Screaming, the girl ran as a fast as she could, not watching where she was going and heading deeper into the dark forest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! The girl! She is gone my lord!" 

            "WHAT?" the demon was furious. His eyes turned their signature blaze of red as he lifted Jaken up by the scruff of his neck. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS GONE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER!" Throwing the imp aside, the Lord of the Western Lands, hurried off in the direction of the forest, the only place he could think of that she would be. 

            As he entered the dense woods, he heard an ear-piercing shriek, then the anguished whimpers of a young child. "Rin," he whispered, darting toward the sound. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Be gone," Kagome yelled at the hawk demon. She pulled out one of her arrows. "Leave her alone or die," she warned. 

The demon didn't even flinch, just gripped the tiny girl harder in his talons. Kagome glared at him then let the first of four hours flying at him. When the final hit him, his body broke into dozens of pieces, and he shattered into nothing more than white light. 

            Rin when falling through the air. Diving onto the ground, the human miko just barely managed to catch her. 

            "Are you alright?" Kagome asked her, breathlessly. 

            "Yes," the girl mumbled, wiping the tears she had cried from her eyes. She had been so frightened, but this young woman had saved her. She had spotted this girl resting by a tree in the middle of the forest and remembered her from the Final Battle of Naraku. This was the all-powerful woman called Kagome-chan. No one held such mystical power like this miko. "Thank you, Kagome."

"Rin?" Kagome looked at the girl. "Rin!" she cried, recognizing her. She hugged her tightly, wondering where Sesshomaru was. Didn't he get awfully protective about this girl? She was wondering about it when the pain in her side erupted again. "Ah," she cried, wincing. She sat back from the girl and looked at her side. Blood was seeping through her shirt yet again. Clenching her jaw, she forced herself to stand. "Rin, what are you doing out here by yourself?" she asked.

"I was bored and wanted to find someone to play with," the girl explained, but her brow furrowed. "Kagome-chan, you're hurt." 

"I'll be alright," Kagome reassured her, biting back her bottom lip as she helped the girl stand. "Why don't we get you back to where you belong?" She insisted, starting to lead Rin toward the large castle in the distance. She didn't know how she had missed seeing it before.

"Can't we just use the power of the jewel? You wouldn't have to walk then."

Kagome glanced down at the child's hopeful expression. She didn't have the heart to tell her that she had lost the jewel when the snake demon had attacked her. There was no way she was going to find it now. She had already been searching all day for it. She had only stopped once to rest by a tree because her wound had been acting up. Then she had saved Rin. 

"A young thing like you and you can't walk a bit?" Kagome teased, trying to change the subject. Rin smiled up at her, taking her hand. Kagome smiled back, feeling comforted by the girl's immediate trust in her. 

They had only gone a short distance when they reached the edge of the forest. A huge clearing opened up in front of them. Now the palace of the Lord of the Western Lands was clearly visible. Kagome grinned, knowing that soon Rin would be safe inside those walls, with nothing more to worry about, except for maybe that annoying toad Jaken.

As if on cue, they both turned, hearing an irritating, "I FOUND HER, LORD SESSHOMARU! I FOUND HER!" The toad came running over to Kagome and Rin. "You, human," he yelled at Kagome. "Unhand my Lord's charge this instant."

"Shut up!" Kagome commanded, backhanding Jaken so he fell face first into the ground. Rin giggled, then clapped her hands together, and cheered. 

"Rin," an emotionless voice said from behind the girls. 

"Sesshomaru-sama!" the child cried with joy as she left Kagome's side to jump into the arms of the demon. 

Kagome could only watch with mixed feelings. She was happy that Rin had someone to look after her, but she didn't fully trust Sesshomaru. After all, the demon had tried to kill her one too many times for her to be completely comfortable with her back to him. 

"Miko," he nodded to her, putting Rin back on the ground. Kagome nodded back, but even that slight motion sent her head spinning from loss of blood, and she swayed on her unsteady feet. Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, watching her silently. 

"Kagome!" Rin ran over, as Kagome collapsed to the ground. "Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing," Kagome tried to shake her off. "I'm fine, really."

"You do not look very well, human," Sesshomaru commented, still standing where he had been the entire time.

"Nice to know someone cares," she hissed as she attempted to stand. 

"Lost something, did you?" he asked, holding out a glowing pink orb. Kagome gasped. The Shikon jewel was in his hands. Before she could demand that it be returned to her, Rin had jumped up and stolen it. 

"Here," she said, throwing it into Kagome's hand. 

Smiling weakly, Kagome touched the jewel to her side. She expected it to mend her wounds and go back inside her body. Instead it just became bloody. "What?" she breathed, confused. 

"As I was saying," the Lord of the Western Lands continued, "you lost something because you were attacked, as I can see by the blood. I give you back the Shikon Jewel because you saved Rin twice, and I am in debt. But I happen to know that that jewel will not be safe inside you mortal body," he told her. "You would be better off wearing it on a spelled necklace." 

He handed something to Rin. The girl brought it over to Kagome. It was a brother leather necklace. With the small, speedy hands of the child, it was tied around Kagome's neck. "Put it on," Sesshomaru directed. Kagome looked at him, then placed the jewel against the leather. The necklace seemed to suck it in, so that the jewel stuck out in the middle. Immediately, she felt all her wounds disappear with its power. "Wear it with pride," the demon with the silver hair told her, then taking Rin's hand, he began to leave. 

"NO!" Rin screamed, making him drag her away. "I want Kagome to stay with me!" 

"WHAT?!" Jaken demanded. "HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR YOUR LORD?" He rose his staff to strike her, but Kagome and Sesshomaru were both by the girl child's side before it could hit her. Unfortunately, Kagome took the full brunt of the action. The staff hit her on the shoulder. 

"JAKEN!" Sesshomaru's voice rumbled like thunder in the air around them. "You will never strike a lady either in or out of my presence," he ordered, kicking Jaken roughly. 

"Yes m'lord," the imp bowed, the scurried ahead to the palace. 

"Rin," Sesshomaru spoke in a serious voice. "What do you want with her?" 

"I need a play mate," she complained, crossing her arms over her chest. "Jaken always locks me up in a closet, or forgets about me, and he's boring. I want a girl around for a while," she pleaded. "Please let Kagome-chan come home with us!"

"Rin," Sesshomaru began again. 

"Rin," Kagome interrupted, making the slightest eye contact with Sesshomaru, as she squatted down by the girl's side, "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want to be bothered by having to take care of someone like me. I'll tell you what, you can come visit me whenever you are permitted, alright?"

"It's not the same," the girl whined. 

"Rin," Sesshomaru put his foot down, "stop crying. Kagome can not drop everything to come play with you," he grumbled. 

Kagome thought of what she'd be dropping. Nothing that she wouldn't be glad to be rid of. She couldn't stand to see Inuyasha with Kikyo anymore. It pained her enough to know she had given them that chance, but as if that wasn't a sufficient amount of pain to endure, she also had to watch them and how they acted when they were around one another. 

Sango and Miroku could always visit her if she started to live in the palace and Shippo could come live with her. She was sure he'd love to play with Rin. Together, they might just tire one another out. If she was lucky they would get along perfectly, they both had enough energy. 

"Actually," she said slowly, "I don't want to go back." Sesshomaru raised a brow and she explained further. "Inuyasha has Kikyo now. Sango and Miroku are getting married. I feel like I'm in the way, if you know what I mean. So, if it wouldn't be a problem, I'd love to stay for a while. I wouldn't mind taking care of Rin. She's a joy."

Rin's face brightened up in an instant and she started hugging Kagome like she would never let go. "Can she stay with us? Can she? Can she?" 

"I suppose," groaned the demon.

"Yay!" 

As he flew them back to his castle his mind kept thinking over and over about how beautiful Kagome looked and how torturous it was going to be for him to see that kind of beauty everyday when he knew he could never allow himself to partake in it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            **A/N: Uh-oh! Someone has a crush! Hehe, just kidding. Fluffy's one tough cookie to crack, but then again, that's why Kagome, the stubborn human she is, is going to win him over. How do you like it so far? Not too soft of a Sesshomaru? I hope not. R/R! _~ __Nev___**


	4. Homesickness

**Chapter Four: Homesickness**

            "Where's Kagome?" Sango asked. It was getting really late. Dinner had been prepared, everyone had eaten, despite the absence of Kagome, but now it was nearly time for everyone to go to sleep and there was still no sign of her best friend, for the second night in a row. She reentered Kaede's hut. "Has anyone seen, Kagome?" 

            "No," Miroku shook his head as he walked into the hut as well. "Shippo and I searched the entire forest. He can't smell Kagome's scent at the Bone Eater's Well. It's very unlikely that she would go home without telling at least you, Sango." 

            "I know," she agreed, "but it isn't like her to go wandering off without telling us where she's headed. And it's been two days now."

            Kaede, who had been sitting by her fire, shook her head. "The child was troubled. She needed time to think out what she's going to do with  her life now that my sister is back with Inuyasha," the old woman said wisely. "It was hard thing for her to do, but perhaps she was meant to do it for a better reason."

            "Are you saying Inuyasha doesn't deserve Kagome?" Miroku asked. 

Shippo's ear's perked up at this. "Well we've all known that for a long time."

"What have we known?" Inuyasha asked worriedly as he and Kikyo came into the hut. Sango looked at the old priestess, but she only shook her head sadly. "We didn't find Kagome," Inuyasha voice what her motions meant. "Did the four of you find something out?" 

"Yeah," laughed the fox demon, "Kagome left because you weren't-,"

SMACK!

Kikyo and Inuyasha looked at Miroku questioningly. Sango fought down a smile and Kaede continued to poke at the burning coals of the fire. As Inuyasha and Miroku got into a fight over what Shippo had almost said, Sango sighed, and went outside in the cool fall breeze to ponder. 

She walked to the edge of the forest, then stood there with the wind blowing her loose hair about her face. From where she was, she could still hear Inuyasha yelling and the sound of Shippo crying over Kagome.

"She'll return," Kikyo's soothing voice filled the air. 

Thought Sango often found her presence to be annoying, it was at a time like this that she was glad the other woman was with her. "I just want to know that she's safe," Sango admitted, feeling childish for being so worried about Kagome. Her friend was a miko and a strong one at that. She could handle herself. 

"Have a little faith," Kikyo told her, patting her on the shoulder. Wrapping her shawl tightly around her shoulders, she left Sango alone with her thoughts. 

She watched the stars in the night sky become brighter and brighter as it started to get darker and darker. Hoping her voice reached the one she meant it to, Sango whispered to the night sky, "Kagome, where are you?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where am I?" Kagome mumbled incoherently the next morning when she woke up. 

Slowly, she sat herself up and looked around at the room she was in. From where she sat in an overly large bed, piled high with pillows and blankets, she could see a beautiful hand carved vanity complete with mirror. Next to it, on the right, was a dresser, and an old fashion-changing curtain. The wood on it looked almost as old as the dresser and the designs were gorgeous. 

"Well, Kagome," she said to herself quietly, "You defiantly aren't in Tokyo anymore."

"Tokyo?" came a voice.

Kagome turned, startled by the sound. Had someone been in her room the entire time? A young girl stepped forward from the doorway to Kagome's right. She looked no more than fifteen. "I'm Lian," she introduced herself, bowing. "Lord Sesshomaru sent me to see if you slept well. He also said to tell you that you're going to need it," the girl finished with a slight smile.

            Rin, Kagome thought, also smiling. "I slept fine, thank you." Just as she spoke a low rumble filled her ears. Her stomach was growling in protest from not having eaten in a couple days. "Um…is there some place where I could get something to eat?" 

            "I was wondering when you were going to ask, Lady Kagome," Lian said as she walked over to the dresser and started to look through kimonos. "Lord Sesshomaru asked you to join him and Rin for breakfast."

            "Oh," Kagome blushed. She wasn't used to all this fancy stuff. Living for four years with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had taught her to eat on the run. She wasn't prepared for lavishing feasts. She hardly had any manners left in her brain, which was so bombarded by thoughts of her home back in modern time right now. 

            "My Lady?" Lian questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?" She held out a lovely periwinkle kimono for Kagome to wear. It had stitching of fine silver thread and different colored lotus leaves were covering it. 

            "Lian, stop calling me Lady Kagome. Kagome is just fine. I don't like all the formalities."

            "But-,"

            "No, I don't want to hear that Lady stuff anymore. It's Kagome. Just Ka-Go-Me. Alright?" Lian nodded, smiling a bit more. "And I can dress myself. You can tell his Sesshomaru-sama that I'm coming in a few more minutes."

            "Yes," Lian bowed, before turning away. "Oh, but Kagome?"

            "Yeah?" Kagome popped her head out from behind the changing curtain where she was stripping out of her clothes to put on the kimono. 

            "The dinning hall is down stairs to the left, third door on the right."

            "Thanks, Lian," Kagome grinned. 

            Left alone to change, Kagome pulled the kimono up, tying up the ends in the back. (A/N: I don't have a kimono, so I don't know how they keep them on.) Once done, she sat down at her vanity, noticing an assortment of hair garments. She was confused as to how Sesshomaru had come by them, but shrugging it off, she pulled her hair back into a bun, using two small sticks that matched the silver in her outfit. 

            Considering herself ready to go to breakfast, and praying she didn't do anything stupid, like spill food on her pretty clothes, she walked out of her room. She followed Lian instructions, finding the dining hall fairly easily. When she entered, she saw Sesshomaru seated at the end of a long table and Rin on his left. There was a place set at his right, which she assumed was for her. 

            Looking up from his place, Sesshomaru muttered, "Good to see you've finally decided to join us."

            Once again, Kagome blushed as she hurried to her seat. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was holding up breakfast," she apologized, putting her napkin on her lap, as was polite. Rin giggled at her, with her childish eyes beaming. 

            "You'll have to learn, miko," was his bland reply. Kagome rolled her eyes. Did he ever have any emotion in his voice besides anger? He was so monotone about everything.

            "Let's go to the gardens today, Kagome-chan," Rin grinned, stuffing her face full of fresh fruit. "I can show you all the pretty flowers."

            Kagome was about to say she'd love to see the plants, but the Lord of the Western Lands interrupted. "Rin, don't talk with your mouth full."

            "Sorry Fluffy," the girl bowed her head, looking serious for once. Unlike her, Kagome couldn't keep a straight face. She started to laugh so hard she choked on her food. Coughing, she managed to finally swallow it. When she looked around at the rest of the table, Sesshomaru and Rin were staring at her.

            _Uh-oh_, she thought. _I'm in for it now._ However, Sesshomaru just cleared his throat and went back to eating. Rin, stared quizzically at Kagome, then did the same. Thankful the embarrassing moment was over, the girl from the present ate the rest of her meal in tense silence. 

            "I'll have Lian dress you, Rin, then you can go off to the gardens," Sesshomaru said once they were all done with their meal. Rin started to pout, but before she could argue, Lian appeared, holding out her hand for the girl. "I have to talk to the miko," he explained, as if he was trying to make her feel better. 

            "Her name is Kagome-chan," Rin insisted as Lian began to drag her up the stairs. 

            "Fine," he rubbed his temples; "I have to talk to Kagome. Better?" Rin nodded and dashed up the steps so fast that Lian had to pick up the bottom of her skirt to race after her. There was a brief sound of a slamming door, then Sesshomaru sighed, and motioned for Kagome to follow him to another room, which she guessed was his study.

            The room was large; the walls all made up of shelves with books displayed. Toward the back was a desk with one chair behind it and two in front. It looked much like a modern day office from Kagome's world, but she kept that information to herself as she sat in the chair farthest away from Sesshomaru's desk. Though she was living here, she was still afraid of what he might do to her when he got angry. 

            For a moment, he stood with his back to her, staring out the one wall that wasn't made up of only large shelves, but a glass window as well. From what she could see, it overlooked a giant garden. The blooms were bright and colorful. IT seemed odd that a demon would take such good care of the blossoming flowers. Then, he turned around and took a seat, staring at her across the top of the desk, his amber eyes piercing her soul. Kagome took a deep breath. 

            This made Sesshomaru grin. By the way his lips curled she could see his teeth, perfectly straight and white, not to mention pointy. "As you can see, Rin has taken a great liking to you. However, if you are going to watch over her, I will not allow you to spoil her." Kagome nodded, understanding where he was coming from. She was thinking about how her mother had treated her and Souta when she was growing up. "I love her dearly," he said, not looking at her, "but I will not have her take things for granted. Understand?" Once again, she nodded. "Good. Then get out." 

            "Excuse me?" Kagome snapped. Where had his more pleasant mood gone? He hadn't been exactly friendly all morning, but at least he had been tolerable. Now he was being completely rude and there was no reason for his behavior.

            "Did you not hear me?" he growled, standing up with his hands on the desk as he leaned forward getting closer to her. 

            "I heard you fine," she copied his gesture until there faces were only inches apart. "That doesn't mean you can be so rude to me."

            "I'll do whatever I please," he told her in a dangerous tone. "This is my palace and if you can't function in here under my orders you can leave."

            "Fine," Kagome shouted, nearly spitting in his face. She pivoted on her heel, heading for the door. She'd leave this damned place and find somewhere better. Rin would understand, wouldn't she? Kagome couldn't stay in a place where she was treated low because she was a human. It was unfair. 

            When she reached the door, she realized that her outfit was still upstairs, the outfit that actually belonged to her, not this kimono. Then she figured the kimono was nicer and continued walking to the door. The problem came when Rin saw her exiting the palace. The girl screamed and everyone in the palace could hear her scream. 

            "KAGOME-CHAN!" 

            Glancing over her shoulder, Kagome shook her head. She couldn't leave this little girl. She wouldn't understand why she was leaving. She'd think she had done something wrong and this was her punishment. Still shaking her head, Kagome swallowed her pride and let Rin run into her arms.    

            "Kagome-chan, where were you going?" Rin started crying into her shoulder as Kagome picked her up. Sesshomaru was leaning against the doorway of his study, watching the exchange with a plain face once again. Though he didn't seem to have any emotion on his face, she could see the glimmer of amusement in his eyes.  "Kagome-chan?" Rin asked again, wiping her tears away so she looked like a big girl in front of the miko.

            "Nowhere, Rin," Kagome replied, still glaring at the Lord of the Western Lands. "Sesshomaru-sama and I just had a small agreement and I needed to take a walk."

            Rin made Kagome put her down. Then, surprising everyone who had gathered to see what all the commotion was about, Rin raced over to Sesshomaru and kicked him in the shin. "Don't ever do that to Kagome-chan again!" she scolded putting on her meanest face, which only managed to make him smirk. Kagome had been afraid he would get angry with her, but instead, he picked Rin up and held her upside down.

            "Just what is a little imp like you going to do to me?" he questioned her, holding her up by his tail, so that his arms remained crossed over his broad chest. She tried not to stare, but it was hard when someone was so perfect looking. 

            _Stop it_, she yelled at herself. _Do you even realize what you are doing?_ She blinked a few times and when her eyes settled on Sesshomaru again, Rin was back at her side. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her, then returned to his study, shutting the doors behind him. Kagome barely noticed Lian shooing the other servants away or the stupid toad, Jaken, glaring daggers at her for interfering yet again. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, she chastened herself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "See how pretty those are?" Rin was pointing to yet another flower, but Kagome's mind hadn't gotten away from the way Sesshomaru had looked at her back inside. They had been out here for hours and still that single moment's reason for being had eluded her. It was starting to make her nervous. What was that underlying twinkle in his golden eyes trying to tell her? And why didn't she have the courage to demand he tell her?

            "Kagome-chan," Rin tugged on her hand, shaking Kagome free of her thoughts. "Do you see this one over here?" 

            "Huh? Oh, yes Rin, it's beautiful," she said, pretending like she had been paying attention the entire time.

            The younger girl giggled. "It's my favorite." Kagome smiled but she felt that it was forced. She liked spending time with Rin, so why was this so hard? She liked flowers. Her mother would have loved a bunch of them, if she had gotten them. _Mom_, she thought, feeling a way of homesickness dart through her. 

            Since the battle with Naraku was over, she had figured she would keep using the well. She had a wonderful life in both time periods. She wasn't about to give it up. She had the entire jewel now. The well would work as long as she had power over the jewel. All the time when the group had fought against Naraku she had planned on going home when it was over to tell her mother the good news. Yet, it had been four months since the last time she had returned home and she was sure her mother was worried. 

            Mrs. Higurashi had a great deal to worry about. She had Souta to worry about, meals to prepare, money to bring in for the family, she had to help Grandpa with the shrine, and if Kagome got into college like she wanted to, she'd have to pay for that as well. There was a lot that woman worked on and Kagome knew all too well that she could hardly do it alone. 

            _But that's how she is doing it,_ Kagome thought, _she's all alone. Souta can't help her, he's too young. And Grandpa, _she thought of the excuses her grandfather made up for her not being in the present, _he can hardly think for himself. What is it like for mom when I'm not there?_

            For some reason, unknown to her, the immense pressure of guilt overwhelmed her. Kagome stopped following Rin. At first the younger girl didn't notice that her companion had not come tagging along after her, but when Kagome started to weep, the sound brought Rin running back to her side. 

            She didn't say anything, didn't ask Kagome what was wrong, or tell her things would be okay, and that was fine. Kagome didn't want to here anyone's voice, except for her mother's. So, naturally, when a large shadow fell over her sitting form, she cringed. 

            "What's going on out here?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N**: Like? Hate? Think it completely sux? Your call, I'm only the author. _~ Nev_


	5. Returning Home

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            **Chapter Five: Returning Home**

            "What's going on out here?" Sesshomaru asked, staring down at his charge and the older girl who was supposed to be looking after her. Humans were so pitiful at times. As of right now, she was crying her eyes out. What could have possibly gone wrong in the short amount of time he had left the two of them alone?

            "I'm- I'm sorry," she stuttered, pulling herself to her feet. It was exasperating to watch her. Finally, he just yanked her up, startling her so that she backed away from him in fear. "What was that for?" she asked, a hint of defensive anger in her question.

            "You humans are so…," he stopped, seeing the way Rin was watching him. "What are you crying about?" he muttered, leaving his first reply in the dust. 

            "I'm just suffering from homesickness."

            "What?" 

            "Homesickness," she repeated. 

            He had heard a lot of lame excuses in his time. Often or not they were pleas from men before he started to slaughter them, but this was the most amusing thing he had heard from her mouth yet. A miko getting sick? That was unheard of. At least if a miko did get sick it was very, very rare. But this particular miko had the entire Shikon Jewel to help her. He'd be damned if she died like a human. It was more than likely she would survive many ages of this world. 

            "Don't you believe me?" she demanded, the tears leaving her eyes in favor of angry daggers. 

            "Homesickness," he repeated in his carefree voice, "and what would such a disease do to harm you? You who harvest the power of such a great weapon?" 

            Kagome stared at him, shocked. He didn't know what homesickness was. He thought it was a physical form of illness, not a mental state of pain. The situation was almost comical, if it hadn't been for that fact that she was still missing her mother and the rest of her family terribly. 

            "It is a disease of the heart," she explained, glaring at him. "It means that I'm missing my family so much it causes me emotional pain."

            "Your family?" he questioned. Hadn't she said she didn't want to return to his half-breed of a brother or her other companions? She was better without them anyway. One human was bad enough, but humans with attachments to other humans was ten times worse. 

            "Yes, my mother, grandfather, and younger brother," she informed him. "They are on the other side of the well."

            "Well?" he cocked an eyebrow. 

            "The Bone Eater's Well," she sighed, wondering if his daftness had anything to do with him being Inuyasha's brother. Sometimes he was the opposite of the hanyou and other times they could have been twins if not for their difference in age. It was incredible. 

            Through all this Rin had been watching each of the adults, turning her head to have a good look at the one that was speaking, then switching when the other took his or her turn to get a say in things. She smiled when Kagome made Sesshomaru seem dumb. It wasn't the first time the young woman had stood up to the Lord of the Western Lands and she doubted it would be the last either. 

            "You can fix her, Sesshomaru," Rin piped up. "With your sword. You can fix her."

            He saw the way the girl cringed back when Rin spoke of the Tensiega. She knew he'd have to cut her in half before she would be healed. However, he had never attempted to heal someone with an emotional ailment. What if it didn't work? He looked at where the Tensiega was hilted on his belt, then at the Tetsusaiga right aside of it. Neither sword would heal the miko. 

            "How can this disease be thwarted?" he asked Kagome.

            "I need," she paused. Did she dare ask him? It was a thousand against one chance that he would permit her to visit her family. After all, he didn't like her, so there was no way he trusted her. He would think she'd run off and leave Rin behind. He had no idea how close she had already become to the child. The last thing she could do was leave Rin forever. This trip was just a temporary thing she wished to have. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she finished. "I need to go visit my family."

            Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment. If she left, Rin would have to go back to having Jaken as a nanny. That wasn't good, considering the number of times his toad imp had locked the girl away in various closets. Besides, his charge had begun to take a strong liking to this priestess. If she would leave now, Rin would become devastated, and that was something he was not prepared for. 

            On the other side of the same coin, if he didn't let the miko go on her journey through the well, he could expect another episode like this. All he needed was another human to look after. For the most part she had taken care of herself and Rin. The only thing he needed to do was provide food and shelter, which was easy enough. 

            "Agreed," he settled it. "But you have to promise to return within five days. I give you that amount of time so you can recuperate," he told her. "Deal?" 

            Shocked by his kind gesture, Kagome nodded. "Deal."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"But I don't want you to go," Rin whined. "I want you to stay here."

            "Rin, I'll be back in five days. You can be a strong girl and last five days, can't you?" Kagome coaxed. The small girl was sitting on her bed, arms crossed over her chest, and bottom lip jutting out in an obvious pouting stance. Kagome had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing. The position was so familiar to her. She had used it one too many times on her own mother. "Rin?" Nothing. "Rin?" Silence. "Don't make me tickle you," Kagome threatened. Still nothing. 

            By the time Sesshomaru entered the miko's bedroom to escort her to the Bone Eater's Well, Kagome was sitting on her bed aside of Rin who was crying because she was laughing so hard. "No fair!" the girl was yelling, her arms flailing about, "not fair, Kagome-chan!" Had he been anyone other than the Lord of the Western Lands he would have laughed, but he settled for a half-hearted smile instead. 

            "Ready?" he asked, breaking the two apart with one word. 

            Kagome looked at Rin, then at him, and finally back at Rin. "I'll be back," she said, hugging the girl tightly. "I promise." Sesshomaru doubted that, but he kept his opinion to himself. He watched as Rin clung to the priestess, as if she would never let go. There had been a time that that kind of hug was reserved for only him. 

            "Girl," he snapped. 

            "I'm coming," Kagome replied, taking her book bag with her. "I'll come back soon, Rin. Be good for Sesshomaru and Jaken while I'm in the present." 

She left the girl's room then, following the Lord of the Western Lands to the edge of his gardens. Once there he held out his hand for hers. Confused, she just stared at it. "Well take it," he growled. Startled, Kagome thrusted her hand into his. He rolled his eyes, but in the next instant they were up in the air, flying toward the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome was overjoyed when she recognized the forest. Ahead of them she could make out the clearing where the well was set. However, as they began to land, she felt something in the winds change. 

"Is this the place you spoke of?" 

"Yes," she sighed, staring at the well. It looked so old, yet so very perfect. It was like an old friend she hadn't seen in a long time. She turned to face him. "Thank you," she whispered. 

"I'm doing this for Rin's sake. If you aren't happy, you are of no use to her, and therefore, no use to me. Don't think any of this was done for you," he snarled. 

Kagome swallowed and nodded. She'd have to remember that. Not looking back, she climbed up onto the well, and jumped in. The familiar whish filled her ears. Lights flickered around her, then suddenly she was landing on the smooth dirt ground of the family's shrine well. "Grandpa? Sota? Mom?" she called, climbing out, and running toward the house. 

"Kagome? Oh, Kagome!" her mother cried, darting out of the front door. When they reached one another, her mother gathered her in a huge hug. "Oh, hunny! What took you so long? We were getting worried."

"I know, I'm sorry," she apologized. 

Hours later she had explained the whole thing to her mother and the family was sitting in the kitchen eating Kagome's favorite, oden. "Hunny, I know you left because you thought you're heart was broken," her mother was saying, "but did you ever stop to think what Inuyasha is feeling right now? You two were best friends and now you just up and left. Don't you think he's upset? You know how his temper is."

"I highly doubt that Inuyasha has even realized that I'm missing," Kagome commented, taking a deep sip of her tea. "Excuse me, I would like to take a nice long hot bath. It's been months since I've felt clean," she told them all.

"Get going," Sota teased, holding his nose, "You reek."

"Sota!" his mother reprimanded. 

"Haha, very funny," Kagome hissed, hurrying up the steps to the shower room. She plugged up the bath and began to run hot water as she gathered a change of clothes for afterwards. When she returned to the bathroom, steam had filled the entire room so it appeared to be a sauna. Smiling to herself, she shut the door behind her, prepared to relax until she was as wrinkled as a prune. 

Lying in the water, she whispered the lines of a song to herself, lyrics that hit right at home in her heart. "It would be nice if you could put away and throw out everything except for what really mattered, but reality is just cruel." On the final word she felt the horrible sense of loss fill her heart. Her mother had been right. Inuyasha probably was too daft to realize why she had left him. He most likely was angry with her for disappearing. What was more, here she was, a servant to his enemy, his brother, and the only one she loved was him. Inuyasha, the half-demon who knew nothing of her feelings was the one she cared for in return. 

_That has to change_, she told herself_. You gave him Kikyo. He doesn't love you. He never will. You have to move. Go out on a date with Hojo or reconsider Kouga's offer,_ her mind agreed. However, it was her heart that was going against them all. _Be true to yourself and let love find you, it said. __Stay pure of heart. _

It was extremely difficult to stay pure of heart when you wanted something as much as Kagome wanted Inuyasha to love her in return, but that had to end. She couldn't be chasing after the demon the rest of her natural life. It wasn't healthy. It wouldn't amount to anything. She made a pact with herself. _From now on, I will not love Inuyasha. I will be troubled by him and Kikyo no longer. _She knew it would take time until those words were absolutely true, but she vowed to make them a reality.

Four days later, Kagome was packing her backpack once again. It was time to return to the feudal era. The days had flown by rapidly. She had gobbled up as much oden as she could and packed a packet of raymen for Inuyasha in case she saw him anytime in the near future. Along with the food, she was bringing schoolwork, textbooks, and some of her old toys for Rin. She had thought of bringing something back for Sesshomaru, but he was rather hard to please, so she simply opted to give him a pack of raymen as well. _Like brother, like brother._

"I'll see you soon," Kagome promised her mother, giving Mrs. Higurashi a long hug. She did the same for her grandpa and brother. "Take care, squirt," she told him, loving eyes watching him as she patted him on the head. 

"Watch your back, Kagome," he mother warned. "I don't want anything to happen to you now that you possess the Shikon Jewel."

"I'll be fine, mom," she waved and leaped back through the well to return to the past. 

The familiar vines hung over the sides of the old well in the middle of the forest. Grabbing the nearest one, she started to climb up, and was surprised when one large hand wound around her wrist, yanking her up and over the well's edge. "See you've kept your promise and returned," Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, greeted her with mock politeness. "Rin will be overjoyed." Even as he said it, his normal face stayed the same and his voice remained on the same note. Why was he always so monotone?

"I've missed Rin," she commented. 

"Hmm," he mumbled, holding out his hand. This time she understood the gesture and didn't hesitate to take it. Within moments they were flying high above the ground. It was like being with Inuyasha, who half jumped, half flew through the air. She imagined that this was Sesshomaru's way of jumping, but since he was a full demon he could go farther. Her theory was proven correct when he had to land a couple times before they reached his castle. 

Immediately, Kagome dug into her backpack. She could feel his amber eyes on her, confused, but captivated by curiosity none the less. She found what she was looking for and held out the packet of raymen for him. "Here," she handed it to him, though he was hesitant to take it, "this is for you."

"A gift?" he questioned, looking at the strange box as if it were about to explode.

She laughed. "It's called raymen. You eat it. If you want, I could cook it up for dinner tonight. It's something that the people of my village, Tokyo eat. I figured you might want to try it. It would do well for Rin's culture intake," she added, in case he had any doubts. 

"Fine, we can eat this ray-men," he said the word slowly, for once unsure how to speak around her, "for dinner, but you do not have to make it. I have a chef."

"I don't think he knows what a stove is," she giggled. 

"A stofe?" 

"Never mind," she shook her head, racing into the building to find Rin. She couldn't wait to give the girl her toys. On her way up the stair she nearly fell over Jaken, who was standing in her way. "Move it, imp," she snapped, hopping over him, and continuing on her way. 

"Did you hear what that ungrateful wench called me, master?" Jaken cried, when he reached the first floor, where Sesshomaru was staring quizzically at the stairs after Kagome. 

"Yes," he said, in deep thought.

"Well…aren't you going to do something about her behavior?" he demanded.

"Jaken?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Be silent."

Upstairs, Kagome ran into Rin's room. The little girl didn't have time to greet her before Kagome was hugging her. "Kagome-chan came back!" Rin squealed when the miko put her back down. She was even happier when she saw all the new toys. Kagome had brought her a doll with black hair and brown eyes, that looked like Rin. Also there was a top, some coloring books, and a collection of fairy tale stories. "What are these, Kagome-chan? Are these presents?" Kagome nodded and Rin started to hug her again. 

Happiness flooded over Kagome Higuarshi. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy over something so simple. Maybe this place wasn't as bad as she had first made it out to be. After all, Sesshomaru was letting her cook dinner and Jaken wasn't giving her as much trouble anymore. Perhaps things were finally going to work out.

**A/N: Disclaimer: The lyrics were from one of the song's in Inuyasha called "Dearest" by Ayumni Hamasaki. I don't own them, so don't sue me! Anyway, what did you think of the chapter. It was a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but I promise the upcoming chapters have a lot more interesting Sesshomaru/Kagome action. No lemons! I don't write lemons! _~ Nev_**


	6. Nightmare

            **Disclaimer:** I don't own the lyrics in this chapter. They are once again from "Dearest" by Ayumni Hamasaki. _~ __Nev_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Six: The Nightmare**

            After the raymen dinner, which had been a success, Kagome took Rin back up to her room to read one of the fairy tales to her. "Kagome-chan?" Rin asked, scooting closer to her. The miko smiled down at her. Rin grinned right back. "Will you stay here and look after me forever?" the younger pleaded, grabbing onto Kagome's hands. 

            "Rin," Kagome spoke softly as she ran her hand gently over Rin's head. She hadn't decided whether to stay here or move on. It was true she had little to go back to. Inuyasha was with Kikyo now, not her. Sango, her best friend was going to be married to her other companion, Miroku. There was little for her back at Kaede's village. 

            On the other hand, how could she stay here? Sesshomaru certainly didn't like her. If not for Rin, there was no doubt in her mind that the Lord of the Western Lands would have left her to die in his wilderness. But how could she leave when this one girl valued her presence so much? Rin loved her and wanted her to stay here. Was the demon Sesshomaru going to keep Kagome from staying with a child whose presence she also enjoyed? 

            "Rin," she repeated, leaving her private thoughts. Kagome was interrupted by a deep masculine voice.

            "It's time for bed, Rin," Sesshomaru entered the room.

            The younger girl stood up, her small hand still encased in Kagome's. "Tuck me into bed," she begged, leading the girl past the demon with the flowing white hair. 

            Seeing the jealousy in Sesshomaru's gaze, Kagome stopped the girl. "Don't you want Sesshomaru to do it, Rin?" she asked, hoping the human girl would say yes. 

            "No, you!" the girl whined, pulling Kagome out the door. Giving up, she followed her down the corridors to her room. 

            Unaware of the pair of golden eyes, which trailed them, Kagome entered Rin's room. The girl had already leapt up into her bed. Kagome sat down on the edge of the bed. Carefully, the priestess tucked the child under the covers, wrapping the cloth tight around her body to secure the heat and keep her warm. 

            "There you go," she smiled warmly. 

            "Sing something to me, Kagome-chan!" Rin commanded, giving another tug on the opposite girl's hands. 

            "What do you want to hear?" 

            "A lullaby," Rin said as if it were obvious.

            Kagome thought for a moment. "Alright," she agreed, "I'll sing you something my mother used to sing me to sleep with."

            "Yay!" Rin clapped, then settled herself deeper into the covers so she could hear Kagome's sweet voice. 

            "It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered, but reality is just cruel. In such times, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes. Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail. People are all sad, so they go and forget, but-- For that which I should love, For that which gives me love, I will do what I can. Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we? We got hurt, didn't we? Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail. Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we? We got there in the end," Kagome finished in an almost silent whisper.

            By the time she had completed the song, the girl was fast asleep. "Goodnight, Rin," she said while getting off the bed. 

            From the doorway, a dark shadow moved before pale blue eyes could catch him spying on her. On Sesshomaru's face was a slight smirk as he watched Kagome leave Rin's room. He hadn't expected her to sing. She was very loving to his charge, but to sit there and sing such a beautiful song was not within the main duties of her service. He was thinking this through when he saw her head toward the gardens. 

            He didn't know why she would be venturing out there at this time of night, but he was going to find out. He had a few questions of his own for her. And he would be receiving answers from her, one way or the other, whether she wanted to give them to him or not. 

            Meanwhile, out in the main garden, Kagome was sitting on the edge of the fountain. Her head was tilted upward as she stared wonderingly at the heavens. All the stars above her glistened, their pure white light enhanced by their dark back-drop. Back in her time, scientists knew everything about outer space, but here she wasn't sure if anyone even thought about that kind of thing. 

            The sound of water falling behind her soothed the immense cloud of nervousness that she had experienced when Sesshomaru had come to tell Rin it was bed time. The pain he had tried to hide in his eyes was fragile. She knew he was the most well tempered demon and she had tried to make a point of avoiding conflict with him. However, when it came to what Rin wanted, things went haywire. 

            When she had been allowed to visit her family, she had taken a special notice of certain details. For instance, when her mother was troubled by something her hands shook slightly. Kagome had noticed this when her mother had poured her a cup of tea while she was informing her why she had to return through the well. 

            Now, ever since she had begun to see small details like that, she was noticing more and more behavior patterns of the lord she served. Sesshomaru showed very little emotion if you looked for it in his motions or tone of voice. Those aspects of expression he could manipulate. It was the ever changing look within his eyes that gave him away. 

            When he was angry, or jealous, as he had been tonight, something flickered in the back of his mysterious amber orbs. She hadn't been around long enough to see him happy, but she was going to find out what it took to make someone as cold as him more pleasant. 

            A chill ran up her spine as the cool night's breeze, managed to get down her shirt. Ready to return indoors, she stood, brushing herself off. Kagome took one step, then froze. 

            Sesshomaru stood there looking down at the girl who was only about half a foot away from him. She was obviously startled by his presence, but she had yet to say something, which he found rather amusing. More often than not she always had a comeback. 

            "Is there something you want?" Kagome asked, finally finding her voice after what seemed like an eternity had passed. 

            "I have some questions for you, concerning my charge," he replied, speaking in a very lord-like tone. It was full of regal cord, authority, and power. She barely managed a nod before he continued. "Rin has taken a great liking to her, but in my opinion, you miss your family and friends. Why didn't you leave when you had a chance?" 

            By chance he meant when she had gone home for five days to visit her family. There was no possible way for him to follow her down the well and then she could have returned to meet up with Sango and the others once she had returned. What surprised him was that she hadn't. She hadn't taken advantage of his generosity and left behind his back. 

            "As hard as it might be for you to understand this, I care about Rin," she stated. "I have an obligation to take care of her because I promised I would but I continue to care for her because I want to."

            Sesshomaru blinked. There was a pause of silence for a minute. Kagome thought he was done and moved to leave, but he started up again.

            "When would you need to see your family again?" 

            She stopped walking. He was going to let her visit again? She had wanted to stop by at least once a month to check in on her mother and help Sota with his homework. After all, by now it was no use thinking about college. She had no time for it, or a job. She was too busy in the feudal era. 

            "If I could see them once a month for a few days. I'd appreciate it," she told him, trying to remain on polite grounds. 

            This time he gave her a small nod. "As you wish." He continued to stare at her.

            "More questions?" she asked, letting the annoyance she felt become the prominent tone of her voice. 

            "Yes, actually," he growled, "I have one more."

            "Well it can wait 'til tomorrow morning," she hissed, continuing on her way. 

            A shocking amount of pressure became applied to her right wrist. Sesshomaru tugged her forward, roughly. "When I want to ask a question, I will ask it. You need to learn your place, human."

            "My name," she snapped through gritted teeth, "is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me."

            Sesshomaru's chest puffed up. He didn't seem to be pleased, in fact, he looked down right murderous. His golden eyes grew dark red and she could swear his fangs were getting larger. "No one," he said so silently she could hardly hear him, "corrects the Lord of the Western Lands."

            Bravely, Kagome pushed her luck even further. "I don't see anyone worthy of being called a lord here."

            "You are walking on a thin line, human. You'd do well to remember not to be so bold around me," he grumbled, losing his angry features. He shoved her to the ground by barely touching her, then left her to think about what had just occurred.

            She didn't have long to ponder why he had left so suddenly. Someone was screaming and that someone was Rin. Forgetting all about her latest encounter with Sesshomaru, Kagome darted out of the gardens, into the castle, and up the stairs with lightning speed. "Rin!" she cried, throwing open the doors. 

            The child pulled her face out of Sesshomaru's chest and looked over at her. "Kag-Kagome?" Rin whispered. She crawled off her bed. Stumbling over, she threw herself into Kagome's arms.

            "Rin, what happened?" Kagome asked quietly, stroking the girl's hair. Over the girl's head, she glanced at Sesshomaru. He was staring at the floor, not looking either at her or Rin. 

            "I had a dream," the child whimpered. "All the demons were after me. They wanted the jewel, but I wouldn't tell them where you were. They were going to kill me!" She started to cry again and Kagome held her in a comforting embrace. 

            "Shhh, it's okay. It was only a nightmare. Besides," she paused, glancing at Sesshomaru, who was still avoiding her gaze, "Sesshomaru-sama and I would never let anything happen to you." Sesshomaru raised his head to stare at her, but when she didn't back down under his gaze, he resumed glaring at the floor. 

            Rin wiped at her cheeks, her palm becoming damp. Kagome smiled, understandingly at her when she requested an encore of the lullaby. As soon as she approached the bed, Sesshomaru go up and left. Rin's eyes showed her hurt, but she allowed Kagome to tuck her in and sing her to sleep. 

            Once the miko was done, she kissed Rin's forehead. Where she had touched the girl there now glowed a mark in the shape of her lips. It was shinning for a moment, then disappeared, a secret blessing to rid Rin's mind of nightmares. Pleased with herself, Kagome exited the room, closing the doors behind her softly. 

            "She cares about you almost as much as you care about her," a soft but tense voice told her in the dark corridor.

            "She cares about you just as much," Kagome returned, dropping her sky blue eyes to the marble floor. She wanted to tell Sesshomaru about how Rin had been hurt by his leaving, but she didn't want to start another fight with the youkai. She had had enough for one evening. 

            "Hmm," he closed his eyes, thinking. "That may be," he spoke in the same tone as before, "but you are the kind of person she needs in her life right now. Rin is growing older each day. That is something I can not turn my back on. The more of a woman she becomes the more I must fight to ensure her safety."

            Kagome remembered when she had her encounter with the Thunder Brothers. Even after all these years, she was still scarred by how they had treated women. She imagined there were other demons out there like Hiten and Manten, or ones that were worse. Either way, it provided a great threat to Rin. 

            Sesshomaru saw the worry on the miko's face. He knew his half-brother had killed numerous demons to save her. Inuyasha had even faced him down a number of times to protect her. He figured she had probably had her share of lustful attackers. After all, she was gorgeous. _But she's a human, he reminded himself, __nothing more. _

            "Go to bed, priestess," he told her, heading to his own chambers to retire.

            Kagome watched him until he disappeared behind the corner at the end of the hall. With a sigh that made her shoulders slump, she went to her room like she had been commanded to. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            A small breeze billowed into a hut some many miles away. "The wind changed! I can smell her!" Inuyasha cried, leaping to his feet. He sent his dinner bowl toppling over onto the ground. Rice spilled all over the dirt floor of Kaede's hut. Kikyo, as well as everyone else, glanced up at him. 

            "Is it Kagome?" Sango asked, hopefully, Kelala's ears perking up at the sound of her master's hopeful voice. 

            "Yes," Inuyasha's eyes suddenly growing dark, "and my brother, Sesshomaru," he growled.

            "Sesshomaru? What would Sesshomaru want with Kagome?" Shippo asked. 

            "Perhaps he wishes for someone to bare his child," Miroku said with a hint of light humor that no one appreciated. "Or not…"

            Baring his teeth, Inuyasha left the hut, followed by everyone but Kaede and Shippo, who didn't stay behind voluntarily.

            "Are we going to the well?" Sango questioned as she and Miroku rode on Kelala's back to keep up with Inuyasha, who had Kikyo on his back, where Kagome normally was. 

            "Yes," he grumbled. 

            Sango and Miroku exchanged looks from where they sat. Inuyasha had always been protective of Kagome, but now that he had Kikyo, they had thought he'd forget about her. On the contrary, he seemed to be acting like an actual friend. 

            The group reached the Bone Eater's Well. It still had the stench of Naraku's decay and Sango held her nose. Kikyo made a face, Miroku stepped back, and even Kelala tried to dismiss the grotesque scent. Of course, this didn't keep Inuyasha from sniffing every inch of the well to gather Kagome's scent. 

            "She was here alright," he told them, not looking very happy. "I'd say maybe this morning even."

            "Why didn't she tell us she was going home?" Sango asked, worried. 

            "Kagome always told us when she was going to see her family on the other side. Why not tell us now?" Miroku pointed out. 

            "She was kidnapped," Inuyasha stated angrily. "I can smell Sesshomaru just as well as I can smell her. He probably saw her climbing out of the well and took off with her."

            "But why? He has nothing to gain by taking her. Kikyo already gave him the Tetsusaiga," Sango insisted. 

            "Kagome has the Shikon Jewel," Inuyasha hissed as if it were obvious. 

            "She would never give it to him," Kikyo surprised them all by finally speaking. "She is a smart woman and has a great deal of power. Had she truly been captured I have no doubt she would find a way out of his prison."

            Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists, "Then what's your explanation?" 

            Sango caught onto what Kikyo was hinting at. There was no other way. The two woman shared an understanding glance and nodded. Miroku got it and sighed, shaking his head. Inuyasha wasn't going to be happy. Sango closed her eyes, "She went on  her own free will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Uh-oh! Inuyasha isn't going to like the sound of that Sango. And what is going on with Fluffy? He let it slip that he thinks Kagome is pretty. Hehehe, oh how I love my niffty little cliffhangers. More soon! But you have to work for it. Review! _~ __Nev_


	7. Rin's Lessons

            **A/N:** I forgot to write a disclaimer for the song Kagome sang to Rin in the last chapter. The song was actually Dearest, one of the ending theme's from Inuyasha. Obviously, it's the English translation. Sorry about that. _~ Nev_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            **Chapter Seven: Rin's Lessons**

            "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'she went on her own free will'?" Inuyasha demanded, imitating Sango's voice. 

            "Exactly what I just said," the demon exterminator told him, leveling her gaze with the half-demon in front of her. 

            "Why would she go with Sesshomaru?" He's only tried to kill her about one hundred times before we defeated Naraku," Inuyasha grumbled defensively. Everyone went silent. They all understood why Kagome had chosen to leave. "Am I missing something?" he asked, noticing everyone else knew something he obviously didn't. 

            "Inuyasha," Kikyo said soothingly, taking his arm, "let's go back to Kaede's hut and-,"

            "NO!" he cried, yanking his arm away. "What aren't you telling me."

            Kikyo stared at him, then at the others. "Sango, perhaps you should be the one to tell him. You're Kagome's closest friend. It's not my place," she added as an afterthought. 

            Inuyasha looked at Sango expectantly. "Well, Sango? What's so secretive that I don't seem to know?" 

            Trying to remain calm, because she knew she couldn't explode at him, Sango told him. "Inuyasha, are you sure you know how Kagome honestly feels about you?" His eyes widened as his cheeks deepened in a flush. "I'll take that as you kind of knew," she sighed, shaking her head. "She cared about you a lot. You meant something to her and despite Miroku and my warnings she continued to have those feelings for you even when you ran off to be with Kikyo."

            "Kagome gave me a second chance to be with Kikyo by freeing her soul. So what are you trying to say?" Inuyasha questioned, still not quite getting it. 

            That was it. Sango recalled all the times Kagome had been pained by his actions toward the ex-priestess. Growing instinctively protective, she yelled at the half-breed. "She might have loved you! But you threw it away, you baka! You left her to be the third wheel!"

            "And what about you? You're her best friend and you come back with Miroku announcing you two are going to be mates! Now, I'm not sure, but last time I checked, Kikyo and I weren't getting married. What did that do to her?" he shouted right back. 

            Not even a blade in her back from Kohaku could hurt as much as Inuyasha's last question. Perhaps she was part of the reason Kagome had left. After all, one the final battle with Naraku had been over with, they hadn't exactly made her feel welcome. She was usually off with Miroku and Inuyasha and Kikyo…enough said already. She imagined that Kagome was feeling a bit left out, but to completely leave them was going a little too far. 

            Dropping her head, Sango whispered, "Maybe it was my fault." She didn't look at any of them, least of all Miroku, who was feeling just as guilty. "Come on, Kelala," she called to her pet, softly. "Let's go home." The now small cat leapt into her arms and Sango carried her off toward the village. 

            A look of pure anger filled Miroku's face. "Why did you have to do that to her?" he growled, glaring at Inuyasha. "We are all just as guilty as the other. Blaming Sango for this will only result in more negative emotions." With that said, he went after his fiancée. 

            "DAMN IT!" Inuyasha pounded his fist on the side of the well. 

            "Inuyasha let's go back to the hut. You should make peace with the others. They are upset just as you are," Kikyo attempted to calm him down. 

            "No!" he snapped childishly. "I'm sitting here until she comes back."

            "How do you know she will return?"

            Inuyasha sat himself on the edge of the well, crossing his arms over his chest. "If she really did leave with Sesshomaru voluntarily, she'll be back to visit her family. 

            "Do as you must," Kikyo sighed and then she too left him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!" 

            Opening her eyes, Kagome could hear Rin pounding on her bedroom door. _So much for needing an alarm clock_, she thought. Pulling herself out of bed, she crossed the room, and opened the door, letting one very energetic child into the room. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked. The sky was just beginning to light up. The sun couldn't have been up longer than ten minutes. She hated waking up at the crack of dawn. That was meant for days when she had school, not when she was living in a castle. 

            "Fluffy told me to wake you."

            "Fluffy?" Kagome questioned, slightly confused. 

            "Yes, Sesshomaru."

            "Oh," she nodded. It was comical that the mighty Lord of the Western Lands was called Fluffy by a young child, and a human child at that. She wondered what he would do if she called him that, especially if Rin was present at the time. 

            "Breakfast will be soon," the younger girl told her. "Get dressed." Rin started to shove her toward the changing curtain. 

            "Okay, okay," Kagome laughed as a new kimono was tossed over the curtain for her to wear. 

            This one was different from the last. It was red and gold. The pretty silk material of the red wrapped around her body. The trimming of gold held many symbols. It drew all the signs for what the Shikon Jewel stood for on it. Smiling, Kagome began to put the kimono on. When she was finished she sat at the vanity just as she had the previous morning. Her black hair was unruly, even for begin so early in the morning. She had to brush it roughly to get out all the knots. 

            It wasn't until then that she realized Rin had left her room. Not wanting to be late again, Kagome hurried downstairs to the dining hall. She didn't pass a single soul on her way down. It was as if the palace was dead. She was happy to see Rin was already sitting in her seat, a bowl of something Kagome didn't recognize in front of her. As for the seat at the head of the table, Sesshomaru still wasn't present. That detail didn't bother Kagome as she calmly took her seat. 

            "What should we do today?" Rin asked, hopefully.

            "What would you like to do?" Kagome asked back.

            "Can we go visit your family?" Rin beamed across the table at her. "Please?" 

            Kagome stayed silent. She would love to take Rin home wit her and let her see Tokyo. It would be good for the youngster to get out of the palace and see another world. However, there was her guardian to think about. Sesshomaru might consider the trip to be spoiling the child. 

            "You'll have to talk to Sesshomaru about it, Rin."

            "But," the girl complained, getting her characteristic pout face on. 

            "Good morning," the demon lord entered the dining hall, planting a quick kiss on the top of Rin's head. He then ruffled her hair with his hand as he moved to his seat. Kagome had never seen him so tender to anyone before. Even though she knew he cared a great deal for Rin, she hadn't expected him to be so fatherly toward her. 

            "Good morning, Fluffy!" Rin greeted joyfully. She had a bunch of access enthusiasm, maybe too much. 

            Kagome caught the way Sesshomaru was looking at the girl suspiciously and began devouring her fruit in silence. "Is there something you want?" the Lord of the Western Lands asked his charge, just as Jaken entered the room. Kagome hated the toad, and knowing he might do something stupid to jeopardize Rin's question, she tripped him as he made his way to Sesshomaru's side. 

            "HOW DARE YOU TRIP ME!" the toad cried in outrage, waving one fist and in the other fist his staff. "YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN!"

            "Kagome-chan is not worthless!" Rin screamed, standing up on her chair. 

            "Jaken," Sesshomaru said in a low voice of warning, "get out." The toad imp left, though he seemed quite unhappy about it. Sesshomaru blinked once, then turned to Rin. "You will have to learn to hold your tongue someday," he told her in a more gentle tone. "I will protect you, but you need to give me a chance." Rin nodded and went back to eating. 

            Noticing how the exchange went, Kagome continued to finish her meal in complete silence. As for the rest of the room, they too seemed to be more comfortable in the essence of quite. 

            After breakfast, Kagome took Rin up to her room to show her a few things she had brought back with her from the present. She set all the things out on the floor so they could inspect each one individually. 

            "What's that one?" Rin pointed to her math textbook.

            "Well," Kagome tried to explain, "it teaches me how to do mathematics." Rin stared at her blankly. "Hmm," Kagome attempted to figure out an easier way to put it. "It tells me how to find how many apples I have if I take five and then eat two."

            The child was quite for a moment, then she cried excitedly, "Three!"

            "Very good," Kagome praised her. And so, Rin's math lessons began."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sesshomaru was down in his study overlooking reports on his lands that had been provided by Jaken. Of all the inutile imps in the world, he hated getting stuck with the toad, but he was the only one willing to do all of Sesshomaru's bidding. Some things evened out, while others, like that girl, were a bit harder to flatten over. 

            The human had proved to be less maintenance then he had first assumed, but she had also proved to be a great deal of trouble. She was one of a select few who dared to talk back to him, a quality which he did not admire so much. Then again, she possessed a maternal magic that had won Rin over.

            Many, who had had hired to look after Rin, left within hours, too incapable of watching over a mere mortal girl child. Perhaps the secret was to fight fire with fire. Since the miko was also human it was easier for Rin to relate to her. This proved his charge needed a motherly figure for her emotional well being, which he had been hesitant to give, but now was glad he had. 

            With Rin preoccupied by the girl she called Kagome-chan, he had more time to finish his dull paperwork. The one unfortunate thing about Naraku's defeat was that there was less evil in the world and he was having very little fun. He could not use the excuse of looking for jewel shards anymore to push back the boring duties of being the lord that he was. Harassing his half-breed of a brother had begun to lose its joy as well. So now what would he do?

            By the end of the day he would be finished with his paperwork for another month. Then, without Rin to pester him, he'd have a lot of time for himself, something most valued, something he hated. 

            Placing his signature on yet another scroll, he left his desk. It had been awful quite lately. There had been no screams or girlish giggles. He wondered what the priestess could be showing Rin to keep her so calm. What was this magic the girl held? Maternal instinct couldn't be that great of a factor, could it?

            Curiosity got the best of him and he ascended the main stairs to the miko's room. From all the way down the hall he could hear Rin's delighted laughter and the more soothing tone of the older girl's voice as she spoke to his charge. Before he knew what he was doing, he brought his hand up to the door and gave a sharp knock. 

            Immediately, the sounds from within vanished. He frowned at that, but reclaimed his normal bland expression when the bedroom door swung open to reveal the miko. She was dressed in the newest kimono he had ordered to be made for her. The red and gold brought out her pale skin and dark hair. Over her shoulder he saw Rin on the floor surrounded by a collection of objects he was unfamiliar with. 

            "Good afternoon, Sesshomaru-sama," the priestess smiled. He wondered what had put her in such a fine mood. Usually his presence caused her to become nervous or irritated, which ever came first. But pushed that aside, he spared her a nod. She must have seen where his eyes were staying. She pushed open the door further, allowing him inside her room. 

            Noticing him for the first time, Rin got up, bringing him a large book. "Look, Fluffy. I'm learning…mathmatrix….mathatrix…math-," Rin tried to say the word. 

            "It's alright, Rin. You can call it math. Mathematics is the proper term for it, but no one uses that long word," Kagome explained, kindly. 

            "Why not?" Sesshomaru asked.

            "Unlike people, subjects of learning aren't required to hold their proper titles all the time," she replied, a bit defiant in her own right. 

            "Of course," he nodded as if he understood what she was talking about. He had no idea what this mathematics was, but he could tell she was still mad at him, for whatever reason she could find. Returning his attention to his charge, Sesshomaru gracefully sat down on the floor where she had been prior to his entrance. "Show me what you've learn Rin."

            The girl sat by him, picking up one item, which happened to be Kagome's cell phone. "One plus five," she began, collecting five hair ties and adding them to the cell phone. "Equals six!"

            "Very good," Sesshomaru spared her a rare smile. He knew by this age Rin should have some form of schooling, but up until now he hadn't really give it a lot of thought. What with running all over the countryside battling other demons, protecting his lands, and fighting to keep her safe, it had slipped his mind. Besides, she was a complexed child. Ever since that day she had found him in the forest, she had become more and more outgoing. Then again, at times she still became withdrawn. Having her entire family murdered all before her eyes had taken a lot out of her, not to mention the many beatings she had endured from the villagers. 

            "I can do more!" Rin announced eagerly.

            "Yes, we're working on singing, science, reading, and writing," Kagome informed Sesshomaru. She had decided that it would be pointless to teach Rin history since they were living it. Of course, it would be to her benefit to learn to read, write, and about science. She would become quite the scholar. And the singing was just for fun so she didn't get too bored or stressed out. 

            "Impressive," Sesshomaru grinned, meaning it. 

            "Want to see more?" Rin asked.

            He did have some more paperwork to do, but it could wait. It was important to spend time with his charge, even if she was soaking up enormous amounts of attention from the girl named Kagome. "Alright," he patted Rin on the head. "Show me what you have learned."

            Kagome watched silently as Rin taught Sesshomaru all she had learned only hours before, smiling when she stumbled over a pronunciation. It was interest that Sesshomaru listened with. He was observing Rin and her motions. _Odd,_ Kagome thought, _he despises humans so much, but he lover her so dearly. What makes the difference?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Sango," Miroku entered her area of the hut, which had been closed off since Inuyasha's rude statement. 

            "Leave me," she mumbled. Kelala poked her head out from under the curtain separating monk from exterminator. Purring, she rubbed against his ankle trying to comfort him. "Kelala, leave him alone," Sango commanded, annoyed that her own pet would betray her. 

            Kelala looked at her master, then at the only man who had ever loved her so much. The way he was staring at the curtain made up her mind. Morphing into her larger form she passed through the curtain and gave Sango a hard head butt, sending the warrior falling through the curtain, right into Miroku's arms. 

            "Sango," he whispered, hugging her, "We'll find Kagome. I promise you. We'll find her and bring her back."

            Her walls collapsed and Sango clung to him, crying. "I love you," she rasped, still hugging him. 

            "I know," he replied, rubbing her back. "I love you too."

            **A/N: So? Was Sesshomaru too nice? Do you think I made Sango seem like a baby? What about Inuyasha? Is he acting dorky or what? Hehehe, well tell me what you think so I can improve. _~ Nev_**


	8. Figuring Out Sesshomaru

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            **Chapter Eight: Figuring Out Sesshomaru**

****

            Kagome's never ending curiosity demanded that she figure out why Sesshomaru and Rin had such a connection. He hated all humans down to their very core, so why did he love Rin more than he valued his own life? It made no sense…or did it? Shaking her head with confusion, she walked out of her room, heading down the staircase for dinner.

            The walk seemed to last longer than any she had ever made before. She barely realized what she was doing until she noticed that she had passed the dinning hall. Mentally berating herself, she turned around and ran straight into a wall. Except instead of cold, white marble, this wall was made of strong, soft, white warmth. She stepped back quickly. "Sesshomaru-sama?!"

            "Did you intend to eat your dinner elsewhere?" he inquired, his face unreadable. She blushed and shook her head quickly. He cocked an eyebrow at her, but then just led her back to where Rin was patiently waiting for her dinner. 

            "Kagome-chan!" she cried happily, upon seeing the miko. "Where did you go?" Kagome recalled a time when Inuyasha had asked her the same question. When she had always run off to go visit her family, he had been at a loss at what to do with his extra time and usually wound up following her through the Bone Eater's Well. Her heart broke all over again with new pain as she realized that he would never care where she went anymore. 

            "I was lost," she whispered, her spirit dropping slightly. 

            Sesshomaru was not an expert on human kind. He had despised them for so long he had only known where their weakest points were and cared about nothing else. However, seeing the priestess like this, so lifeless, as if the fire of her being had suddenly been ripped from her, he was confused about how to act. 

            Dinner was ate in silence between the adults. An occasional comment was thrown in for Rin's sake, as she was the only one talking. She told them both about her day, about how she had picked wild flowers with Kagome, before going back to her lessons, then had started singing through the fields after beating on Jaken with his own staff, with help from Kagome. The miko didn't even blush when the child told the demon lord about this. 

            Rin looked at Sesshomaru, the only thing she had for a father, and then at Kagome, the woman who was so beautiful, smart, and kind that Rin wished she was her mother. At the present moment, Kagome-chan looked depressed. Sesshomaru was trying not too stare at her, but Rin knew better, even for a child. So she did the best thing she could think of doing. 

            "Sesshomaru-sama? Rin has you for a father, but needs a mother. Can Kagome-chan be Rin's mother?" 

            That got them.

            Sesshomaru stopped eating to stare at her, his golden eyes getting a funny tint in them. Kagome on the other hand had a more dramatic reaction. She had been thrown from her stupor by the question. She had dropped her chopsticks with a loud clatter as she nearly choked on her food. She stared at Rin, then at Sesshomaru, then back at the child. 

            "Um," They both looked at her, expecting some sort of response to Rin's request.  Instead, all they got was a rushed excuse for leaving at such a time. "I'm really tired, I'm going to bed," she stated quickly, before hurrying out of the room. 

            The Lord of the Western Lands followed her form with his amber orbs, until she disappeared from sight. Then, sighing, he too got up. He knew he had some more paperwork to complete in reference to some attacks that had recently been made on the boundaries of his territories. He wasn't sure if it was the audacity of Rin's question, the expression on the miko's face in reaction, or his own inner feeling about the matter, but he needed to leave the room immediately. Excusing himself, he made for his office. 

            Rin was left to sit at the table by herself. Neither of the adults had seemed to notice this in their haste to leave. Smiling, the child went up to her room to read before bed. Sometimes the perfect way to throw a plan into motion was to set off a couple of fireworks as the first step. ****

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The demon lord entered her room softer than her light breathing. She was sleeping peacefully on her futon, moonlight gliding across her beautiful face. He inwardly growled at his thoughts. She was not beautiful. She was a human, nothing worth brooding over. However, he could not pull himself away from staring at her unconscious form, just as he had stared at her through the meal that evening. 

            Her chest rose and fell with each silent breath that filled her lungs. He crept closer until he was standing over her bed, peering down at her. Part of her shirt was pushed up, exposing the pale milk skin of her stomach, which was as flat as the floor. He reached a claw out to run over the smooth surface. When he touched her, a blue spark sprung in between her skin and his. He jerked back, golden eyes wide in fear that she would awaken. Instead, she only mumbled and remained to sleeping. 

            One of her arms was resting across her upper stomach and when she moved it, it scooted her shirt upwards, making Sesshomaru's gaze linger longer than necessary. Her other arm was tucked behind her head. After her stomach, the sheets were covering her other half. Sighing, Sesshomaru covered her completely knowing she would catch cold in this place made of stone. 

            Her entire being confused him. Why did she remain on this side of the Well if not for Rin? The young fox demon he had seen her with loved her dearly and he was sure she missed him. He had often thought the miko was his surrogate mother. She had always protected him and watched over his as Sesshomaru did for Rin. In that respect, the priestess and the demon lord had a great deal in common. 

            They had both taken in orphaned children and had tried to provide for them. It was ironic in a way. He hated humans, but was one's stand-in father. Ever since she had crossed though the Bone Eater's Well, the miko had been battling demons, but she was mother to a tiny kitsune. Fate had some sense of humor. 

            Giving her one last look, Sesshomaru left her bedchambers, closing the door behind his tail. The halls were cold and lifeless without and frantic Jaken, or a chaotic Rin racing through them. During the night, marble had a tendency to be like that. It had suited him well, he being the Ice Prince, a stonehearted bastard with no real feelings. Then Rin had come along and now his brother's wench. What was he to do? He was going soft unintentionally. 

            What would his father say if he could see him now? _Then again, Father fell for a human. _Perhaps it was his curse. Maybe it was the inevitable. _No!_ he thought. He didn't love the human girl. She was only here to help with Rin and nothing else. She was of no further value. 

            Grumbling, he took off his clothes. Sleep was becoming more and more inviting. He got into his bed, relishing the warmth of the sheets. He laid there for sometime, wanting to sleep, needing to escape reality for the night. Only nothing happened. Something was missing. 

            _What is it?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "WAKE UP, KAGOME!" a shrill young voice screamed, shattering the girl's dreams.

            Kagome sat up just as the child flung herself up onto her bed. Jaken came darting in, staff in hand, all in a tizzy. He was complaining about what a devil Rin was. Yawing, Kagome reached out tiredly and smacked him to the floor, causing a delighted squealing cheer to come from Rin.

            "Did Kagome-chan sleep well?" 

            "Yes, fine. Did you sleep well, Rin?" the miko smiled, another yawn escaping her lips as the child nodded her answer. 

            She wasn't used to all this ruckus in the morning. When traveling with Inuyasha and the others, she had never had to worry about a seven-year-old girl pouncing into her lap. And never had a green toad barged into her room. She didn't mind Rin, but Jaken was another matter. She kicked him out…literally. 

            The sun was rising from the mountain peaks of the Western Lands and it's light streamed into Kagome's bedroom through the balcony windows. Birds were singing all around her from outside in the gardens. The young miko smiled, content with her lovely surroundings. 

            Rin tugged at her hand, pointing to the door that led out to the hall. Suspecting that the child was hungry, Kagome followed her down for breakfast. As they went down the staircase, a calm voice called out to them. 

            "I see you woke more than one this morning Rin," the Lord of the Western Lands stated, coming down the steps behind them. 

Rin's face broke into a wide toothy grin. "Fluffy!" she cried joyfully, hugging his leg. He gently patted her on the head, before sending her running off to get some food. He watched her go, then turned his attention to Kagome. 

"I apologize that she wakes you so early. Jaken is used to it. I'm sure-,"

"No, it's alright," she interrupted, smiling. "I'll get used to it. I got used to Inuyasha screaming at me all the time for being a slow human wench. I can get used to Rin wake me at the crack of dawn."

            "As you wish," he said, walking away. Kagome let her eyes linger on his graceful form until he was gone, then she sighed. 

            She had used those specific words on purpose. She was trying to see if Sesshomaru would treat her differently if she and Rin were put in similar situations. Rin had been orphaned, then beaten by the villagers for stealing so she could provide for herself. Kagome wasn't going to let anyone beat her, but she was going to let Sesshomaru know of how hurtful his prejudice toward humans was to her. Maybe it would slowly begin to change him. If not permanently, at least so he'd be kinder to her. 

            Later that day, Kagome went out into the gardens to teach Rin. The child seemed to learn better in such an open environment. Each carrying several books, they ventured from Kagome's room to the outside. On the way, they passed Sesshomaru and Kagome put her plan into action. 

            She dropped all of her books to the ground, pretending to have lost her grip on them. The great demon glanced down at her kneeling on the floor, recollecting them, then continued on his way, never once lending a helpful claw. Kagome sighed, gathering everything up, and went in the opposite direction, disappointed in him. 

            The little girl was already playing a game of tag with a group of butterflies. Dressed in her brightly colored kimono, Rin looked as if she belonged with them. 

            Glaring at the textbooks, Kagome decided they could take a break for a day. Besides, Rin was a fast learner and they were flying through the lessons at a rapid pace. She took a seat on the edge of the water fountain and watched Sesshomaru's charge chasing the flying bugs. 

            It wasn't long, however, before an annoying Jaken found them and demanded to know why they were "lollygaging in the sun." Kagome wasted no time in stealing his magic staff and giving him several thoughtful beatings. The green toad wobbled off with a good amount of bumps on his head. Moments later, the Lord of the Western Lands came out. 

            Rin didn't see him right away, and remained chasing after her butterflies. Kagome, on the other hand, sensed his presence the moment he entered the gardens. When she tensed, she knew he also became somewhat uncomfortable. He sat down aside of her, not speaking a word. In turn, she said nothing either. It wasn't until Rin turned around and noticed them both, that any words were exchanged in the garden.

            "Fluffy!" Rin cheered. "Have you come to play with Kagome and I?"

            "Rin," he scolded lightly.

            "Kagome-chan and I," she corrected herself, coming to sit on his lap.

            "I have business to complete Rin," he told her. The child pouted, getting off his knee, and going into Kagome's arms. 

            "Fine, then I'll play with Kagome-chan and we won't let you play with us," she grumbled. 

            "Now Rin," Kagome giggled. "That isn't a very nice thing to say to Fluffy." She held her breath. She had been waiting to call him that. It was the final step in her plan. She waited for him to yell at her, toss her to the ground, or even kill her. If he would reprimand Rin for not using the "chan" what would he do to her now that she had called him by the child's pet name? She slowly looked over at him. 

            Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was grinning! But as soon as she saw it, the grin was gone. 

                _Was I daydreaming, or did I just make the Ice Prince smile?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            **A/N:** I am so SORRY that it took this long to update. I know it was a much longer wait than the previous chapters. School has been hectic, and my dance schedule chaotic. To top it all off I have this history project that you are required to get at least a 70% on to pass 10th grade and it is due in another two weeks. So I have to start cracking. I am hoping to get the next chapter out soon, since chapter 10 is already written and typed up. It's really long…seven pages unspaced I think. So once again, I apologize for the delay. READ & **REVIEW** so that I know you haven't forgotten me! ~ _Neveada Sierriana_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            **Preview of Chapter 10**_…**.**What lead up to this moment?_

Sesshomaru watched mixed emotions run across Kagome's face. It was her own inner battle to have feelings for his half-demon brother or not. For some reason he was hoping her love for Inuyasha had withered away. He didn't have feelings for Kagome, but he felt protective of her. He didn't want her to be hurt by Inuyasha again. 

            "Kagome?"

            She glanced up at him. "I don't know," she whispered, ashamed with herself for maybe still loving a man who would never return her love. 

            An anger that rivaled his longing to protect her coursed through his veins. He stepped forward, pulling her up out of her chair, so she was standing in front of him. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he shook the human girl. "Dammit Kagome! Don't you see it? He's not worth it. He can't see what he has lost. Everyday I watch you missing him as if he'd going to come back for you. He doesn't see you for what you are and can be!" Sesshomaru shouted, his voice carrying through the house. 

            **End Preview**


	9. Back to the Future

            **Chapter Nine: Back to the Future**

            It was tomorrow. Tomorrow would mark a full month that Kagome had been here in the feudal era. She paced the hall nervously. Even though Sesshomaru had promised to let her go home once a month for about a week, she was still uneasy about asking him for the time. The other thing that was making it hard for her to ask him was the fact that she wanted to take Rin with her. The child simply had too many questions about the present time for Kagome to tell her everything. It would be easier just to show it to her. 

            Outside Sesshomaru's office, she continued to go back and forth in front of the closed doors. He was inside doing paperwork, or at least that was what Jaken had told her. Mind you, she had had to beat him for the information, but he had finally given it to her, she just hoped it was right. 

            Just then, the door opened, revealing Sesshomaru. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. She felt intimidated by those burning gold orbs of his. She moved to leave, losing all her courage under his stare. However, the Lord of the Western Lands would not permit her to go so quickly. "Did you need something?" he inquired, holding onto her arm so she couldn't break away. 

            "It's just that…um…tomorrow I would like to visit my family, over on the other side of the well."

            "Fine." He released her, but now Kagome stood there on her own, not moving. "Is there something else?" 

            "I want to take Rin with me."

            "Absolutely not," he shook his head, leaving to go to the library. 

            "She's learned so much. Why won't you allow her to extend her knowledge?" Kagome cried, following closely.

            Sesshomaru turned his head to glare at her over his shoulder. "I don't wish my charge to leave the safety of my lands unaccompanied by me. She's been through far too much already and I will not have her put through more."

            "So you don't trust me!" she screamed. "I should have known better. You may be a great demon, but you still fear certain things. You fear death, you fear emotion, you fear losing her, a simple human child!"

            He growled, and slammed her up against the nearest wall. Her back ached with new pain. "Listen," he spat, "I am all Rin has in the world. I saved her with Tensaiga. I raised her with little help from Jaken, and to this day I protect her with my life. I am the closest thing she has to a father. She has no one else."

            "She has me," the miko managed to choke out. 

            The fire in his eyes died and he slowly lowered her to the ground. Kagome brushed herself off as if nothing had just happened. His gaze was stuck to the floor, as if he was too ashamed of his previous actions to look at her. She cleared her throat. 

            "You could come with, if you like," she said, barely whispering, but his demon ears heard. 

            "And I would not be intruding on your lifestyle?" 

            "As long as you don't let Jaken come," she smiled and was pleased to see him meet her eyes as she said it. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear he was grinning again. 

            "Deal," he told her, extending a clawed hand. She took it without shuddering at the sight of it, or staring at the monster-like quality, as some did. This made him feel more comfortable around her for some reason. "You should pack what you wish to take home," he told her as they dropped their connection. "Get some sleep. We'll leave early tomorrow."

            "Araigato Sesshomaru-sama," she thanked him, then hurried off to her room to do as he had recommended. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome? Kagome-chan?" Rin was calling to her. She opened her eyes to see the small child sitting on her stomach. "Kagome is awake!" the girl cheered excitedly.

The miko yawned as she gently lifted the girl off of her and crawled off the bed. The morning had just begun. She changed, picked up her bag, and led Rin to the first floor where they were met by Sesshomaru and a fuming Jaken. 

The demon lord had to hide his grin when he saw Kagome coming down the stairs. As usual, she looked beautiful. "I do hope she didn't scream to wake you," he said to Kagome. 

"Of course not," she smiled. "Whatever made you think she would be capable of such a thing?" 

Hearing the joking quality in her voice, he pushed down another grin. He turned to Jaken. "You will stay here while we are gone. You've already been given your instructions and nothing will go wrong during my absence. Is that understood?" 

            "Yes, but Lord Sesshomaru-,"

            "Jaken," he growled, one hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "We've already been over this." The toad imp mumbled something under his breath, which only the demon could hear. "You'll hold your tongue," he hissed, stomping on the idiot-brained toad. "Or I really will shorten your life by a hundred years."

            "Yes, my lord," he answered obediently, but in a dazed voice. 

            Rin was oblivious to what must have happened, but Kagome wasn't. She was suspicious. Looking over the child's head, she sought out Sesshomaru's eyes. When they met her, she knew. The toad had said something about her and the Ice Prince had rose to her defense in response. She saw him spare her a slight nod in recognition. Something inside her became warm at his actions. 

            Or course the moment didn't last long. He turned away and they left the castle. Once they were out in the gardens, Sesshomaru paused. Rin, knowing what was going on, stood there merrily humming to herself. "Kagome-chan," he said, startling the miko out of her reverie. He held out a hand. Confused, she took it. She let out an eep as he swept her off her feet…literally. Within seconds, he was holding her bridal style. Then he whistled.            

            A large beast with two necks that resembled a half-dragon, half-horse landed near them. Kagome stared at it, untrusting. However, Rin jumped right up onto it. Sesshomaru placed her behind the child, then, taking the reins, leapt into the air. The beast followed his lead. Then they were flying out of the Western Lands in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well. 

            The flight was kept in silence and for lack of a better thing to do, Kagome attempted to catch up on her sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Inuyasha, I brought you breakfast," Sango announced as she entered the clearing. She was given a dissatisfied grunt for a reply. Setting the plate of food on the ground, she approached the well. The warrior leaned over the edge of it, peering down at where it seemed to end. _Kagome_, she thought, _I hope you know what you are doing._

            Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Inuyasha devouring the meal she had prepared. He ate like a pig, but she could understand why. For about a week now, he had refused to eat. It was his way of deciding to be more alert for when Kagome returned. Of course, not even a hanyou could refuse a healthy helping of rice when it was offered so freely to him. 

            "Do you think she is coming back?" Sango asked softly.

            The dog demon set down his empty bowl. "I don't know," he told her, sounding both bitter and honest at the same time. "It was her choice to leave."

            "Can you blame her?"

            He didn't answer this time and Sango knew he was still fighting that inner battle over who to choose: Kikyo or Kagome? The other thing she was aware of, was the fact that, no matter what, Kikyo would win, because Inuyasha saw loving her as a duty, a way to repay her for letting her die. He loved the ex-priestess for all the wrong reasons and it made Sango sick to see the pain it caused her best friend. 

            Suddenly the hanyou's ears perked up. He stood erect and looked around over the treetops. 

            "What? What is it?" Sango asked hopefully.

            An odd balloon like character started to float above their heads. Inuyasha shook his head and sat back down. "Nothing important," he told her, "it's only Shippo." He walked under the balloon and pulled at a string. With a *pop*, the fox demon fell out of the sky, and was being held up by Inuyasha's hand.

            "Hey! Put me down! Inuyasha, you big jerk, let me go! I'm going to tell Kagome on you!"

            "Well Kagome ain't here, you little runt," the dog demon snapped back sourly. 

            Shippo leapt away from him, into Sango's arms. "Inuyasha," she warned as he advanced. The half-demon backed off, knowing the demon exterminator would stand in for Kagome until she returned…if she returned. He could only hope. _Kagome, come back. _ He stared up into the sky, lost without her friendly guidance.

            Moments passed as he spent his time in silence. Finally, Sango, respecting his need to be alone, carried Shippo away. "Let's leave him be," she said, "maybe if we're lucky, he'll be man enough to apologize and get Kagome back for us." But she knew deep down, Inuyasha would never confront her best friend, not unless Kagome did something first. Sighing, she headed back to Kaede's hut, to inform Miroku of Inuyasha's progress. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Kagome!"

            Her brown eyes opened, but had to blink back the blurry haze before she could see better. Rin was tugging on the sleeve of her kimono. "Fluffy says we'll be there soon," she informed the miko. 

            Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, however, when she had been sleeping, she had managed to turn herself around and was tucked in his arms. Confused, but not completely upset, she glanced over his shoulder, down at the land beneath them. It was all so familiar, as if it had been painted into her brain. She held on a bit tighter, realizing how high they really were. It was then that she sensed it. Inuyasha was at the Bone Eater's Well, waiting for them.

            "Sess-,"

            He cut her off. "I know."

            "But how?"

            "I could smell him," he growled, his grip on both humans tightening. "This does not amuse me."

            The miko gulped. The brothers always fought. They had never gotten along in their life. Why would they start now? She shivered, fearing blood and violence. If nothing else, she had to make sure Rin would not be subjected to that kind of inappropriate action. As the trees cleared, Kagome got a good view of the well. On the edge sat Inuyasha. He gazed up, his eyes connecting with hers. A new battle was about to begin.

            Sesshomaru landed, placing Rin in Kagome's arms, and planting himself between his enraged brother and the two girls. "Kagome-chan, get Rin out of here if anything vile is to happen."

            Without hesitation, she nodded, "Right."

            "Inuyasha, have you thrown away your first love so quickly. I had thought you would abandon her for another, but it seems your taste is still lacking. First you choose a priestess who exercises no trust in you, then tries to murder you, and now this. I do hope that you and this old well will be very happy together until the end of your days," Sesshomaru mocked his younger brother, his battle mask intact. 

            "Cut the crap, Sesshomaru! Give me back Kagome!" 

            "Did you think that I stole her?" he questioned, one clawed hand resting on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. When Inuyasha only growled in response, the demon lord smirked. "I'm under the impression that she left on her own free will. She's been a great asset to me, taking care of Rin and all."

            "Oh yeah?" the hanyou asked. "So what are you doing here? Letting her go? Getting ready to kill her?"

            "No. I have more honor than that. As a matter of fact, the three of us are going to visit the future. We are going to Kagome's home to see her family for a while."

            "Like hell you are!"

            "I suggest you let us go. You are in no position to quarrel with me, dear little brother."

            "Damn you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha lunged at his older brother, clawing at him, but only slashing through the air. Kagome shielded Rin's eyes, afraid to let her see. "I'll kill you!" he cried again, leaping up in the air to strike. Kagome rolled her eyes. Why had she waited so long?

            "Inuyasha?" 

            He stopped and looked at her. Sesshomaru also paused. She took a deep breath. Inuyasha's ears went flat.

            "Sit boy!"

            ***BAM*** Into the ground the hanyou went, face first. Rin laughed, humored by the power Kagome had over her friend. "Come on," she said, taking the younger girl's hand. "Let's go."

            Sesshomaru jumped down into the well and Kagome passed Rin down to him. She started climbing down the well to meet them, when someone yanked her back. 

            "Kagome, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

            "I'm going home," she hissed. "Now let go of me!" He wouldn't, so she was forced to hurt him again. "SIT! SIT! SIT!" ***WHAM*** With that, she dove down the well, right into Sesshomaru's waiting arms. 

            The demon lord didn't know what to think as the miko clung to him and his charge. Colors swirled all around and passed them. After a moment, they were standing at the bottom of the well again, only this time there was a horribly foul stench, the stench of humans all around the air. 

            Kagome didn't linger at the foot of the well. She climbed up the ladder her Ji-chan had made for her and soon was joined by Rin and Sesshomaru, who had just leapt out of the well. Quickly, she performed a restricting spell to keep Inuyasha from coming through the well. She wasn't sure how long it would last, but she hoped it would work at least for a couple days. 

            Rin was already dancing around the dimly lit well house, singing. As for the Lord of the Western Lands, he was watching her carefully. Every motion she emitted, he watched with the utmost interest. "What is that you are doing that for?" he inquired, pointing to where a seal was now glowing in glittering blue symbols.

            "To keep out Inuyasha," she said softly. He could smell the salt of tears in her eyes. They had not been shed, at least not yet, but he knew they were coming. "Well, might as well meet the family. No use in staying here all day," her voice changed to cheery in an instant, but the demon lord knew her real emotions weren't so chipper. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "It is ye's own fault, Inuyasha," Kaede told him as she tied herb pouches together for the sick children in the village. Kikyo was presently wrapping the bruises on his chest from where Kagome had "sat" him. "Ye shouldn't have made Kagome so angry. When well ye learn? Tis not a hard lesson."

            "Look you old hag, she doesn't belong with Sesshomaru. He'll no sooner kill her, then all I'll hear from you is, 'Inuyasha, why didn't you save her? Inuyasha, twas all your fault,' and I don't need that on my back," he grumbled. 

            "If ye want to get Kagome back, ye'll need to be a bit nicer to yer elders," she reminded him. He muttered something to himself, and closed his eyes. 

Across the room, Miroku and Sango shared a worried glance. Inuyasha had messed up again, and this time, it was looking as if they would never get Kagome back. Shippo, curled up against Kirara, decided to go to sleep. He missed his mother and wanted her back, but Inuyasha was being a bone head. 

Thinking to himself, Inuyasha made a silent pledge. _I'll come get you Kagome, and you'll be glad that I did._ He was going to leave tomorrow and he wouldn't come back to the feudal era without her.

**A/N:** Boy is he a dork or what? Sometimes I think he is more daft than Hojo and that's saying something. **READ &** **_REVIEW_**! I live on reviews people! I'm doing Japan for my Capstone project and it's hell. I never knew so much information to fit in my brain in such a short amount of time. Information overload. Yikes! Lol! Preview from next chapter below! Enjoy! ~ Neveada Sierriana

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Preview from Chapter 10: A Matter of Respect & Trust**

He returned downstairs storming into the kitchen where Mrs. Higurashi happened to be. 

            "You look unhappy, Sesshomaru," she remarked, pouring herself a cup of tea. Thinking better of it, she poured another cup for him. "Was Kagome angry with you?"

            "She wants me to have feelings but in those feelings she had no faith. She is just too stubborn to let me be good. In her eyes I will always be nothing more than a demon monster."

            Kagome's mother shook her head. "You are going about this the wrong way. It's not so much a matter of stubbornness, it's a matter of trust. She needs to trust you and hold your trust for her in return." The wise woman paused, taking a sip of her tea. "You are mad with Kagome because she won't give you a chance, but have you given her a chance with her conflicting thoughts toward your brother?" 

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer when the doorbell rang. His large ears twitched at the sound and he stared down at Mrs. Higurashi expectantly. "Someone's at the front door," she explained, leaving the kitchen to answer it. As she did, a blaze of color went past her. "Kagome Gena Higurashi," the woman cried, "Just where do you think you are going?" 

Kagome's shoulders slumped as she opened the front door to reveal Hojo. He was holding flowers.


	10. Matter of Respect & Trust

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            **Chapter Ten: A Matter of Respect & Trust**

            Kagome's mother looked around her living room. Her son, Sota, was playing video games with younger girl named Rin. Grandpa, who was supposed to be watching them was fast asleep on his favorite chair. Instead the demon, whom was Rin's guardian, stood off to the side, his amber eyes fixated on the two children. Kagome was no where to be seen. 

            _Still up in her room, I see_, Mrs. Higurashi thought. "Sesshomaru-sama," she saw the demon's gaze snapped to meet her own. "Kagome has been up in her room all day. Could you check on her for me? I'll watch the little ones." Hesitantly, he went upstairs, and Kagome's mother smiled to herself, knowingly. 

            No one had ever asked him to do something before with actually thinking he'd do it. Kagome's mother seemed not to care that he was a full demon unlike his half-breed brother who had also come here before. He wasn't sure if that bothered him or not. It was nice that Mrs. Higurashi didn't stare at him or show any prejudice toward him because of what he was. With that came no massive amount of fear. It was a different feeling then he was used to. 

            Kagome's family was a mystery to him. Her father wasn't around anymore. It went unsaid that he had passed on already. Her younger brother, Sota, was a good playmate for Rin. He hardly had to keep an eye on her due to Kagome's brother always being present. Then there was the old man, her grandfather. He was the main mystery. He was quite eccentric. When Sesshomaru had first arrived, the old man had tried to use spells against him, fearing for the safety of his family from a demon.

            Lastly there was Mrs. Higurashi. Of all the members in the Higurashi family, she was his favorite. She didn't hate him immediately on sight, she didn't' pest him with a million questions and most importantly, she didn't constantly draw conclusions dealing with traits shared between him and Inuyasha. He had a weird feeling that somehow she understood him. 

            This place, Tokyo, was also strange. The buildings were tall and narrow. Everything seemed to be made of metal. There were awkward demons running around at all hours covered in steel armor. Kagome had told him they were modes of transportation called automobiles. Some were referred to as cars, others buses, and still others were named trucks. 

            In this time, hundreds of years in the present, people knew little of demons, so he wasn't permitted to leave the Shrine area. The restriction on his freedom didn't bother him because it kept  him indoors. He was outraged that he had to obey mortals. Never had he taken a direct order from anyone, least of all a human, yet he was doing it right now without complaint. 

            Kagome's bedroom door was partially open. Sesshomaru assumed she was decent and walked inside. She was sitting at her desk by the window. In front of her was a paper along with one of the textbooks she had shown Rin. She was scratching madly away, not acknowledging him at all. She must have not heard him come in. "What are you doing in here?" Or so he had thought.

            Clearing his throat, he said, "Your mother asked me to check on you."

            "I don't need a babysitter," she grumbled in reply, turning away from him to stare out the window. 

            "I didn't say you did," he replied dryly. Why was everything a battle with her? He hadn't used a deliberate tone with her or shown an attitude, and yet she still had to be difficult. 

            Silence.

            Kagome said nothing, just continued to stare out the window. Sesshomaru hadn't been the one to put her in a bad mood. The moment she had begun to catch up on her homework, Hojo had called. As usual, he had wanted a date. When she declined, telling him she had too much work, he had told her he was coming to pick her up in an hour anyway so they could catch a movie. 

            "I never finished my interrogation," Sesshomaru told her. She was a bit startled. She had thought he had returned downstairs. He had certainly been quite. "I had one more question to ask you that night in the garden."

            "Okay," she sighed, "since you obviously aren't going to leave me alone, you might as well ask me now, your lordliness."

            "Do you still love my brother?"

            Questions didn't get more straight to the point then that. Kagome closed her eyes, trying to think, searching for the truth within her own heart. How could she love someone who was in love with another? When she had come back to the Bone Eater's Well to visit her family, he had been there, waiting for her. Kikyo was not around. He had waited an entire month. What did that mean? Inuyasha still maintained that he was in love with Kikyo, so where did that leave her? _Where it always leaves me,_ she thought, _with more confusion and less answers. _

            Sesshomaru watched mixed emotions run across Kagome's face. It was her own inner battle to have feelings for his half-demon brother or not. For some reason he was hoping her love for Inuyasha had withered away. He didn't have feelings for Kagome, but he felt protective of her. He didn't want her to be hurt by Inuyasha again. 

            "Kagome?"

            She glanced up at him. "I don't know," she whispered, ashamed with herself for maybe still loving a man who would never return her love. 

            An anger that rivaled his longing to protect her coursed through his veins. He stepped forward, pulling her up out of her chair, so she was standing in front of him. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he shook the human girl. "Dammit Kagome! Don't you see it? He's not worth it. He can't see what he has lost. Everyday I watch you missing him as if he'd going to come back for you. He doesn't see you for what you are and can be!" Sesshomaru shouted, his voice carrying through the house. 

            "Which is?" Kagome questioned, irritated. 

            Realizing what he was doing, he loosened his firm grip on her, his eyes calming down as he took a good look at her. He inhaled deeply. "You were born to be a priestess and you were blessed with a tremendous amount of power," he told her softly. "That doesn't make you who you are. Kikyo had the same powers, but her heart was easily corrupted by hate and mistrust. I have seen your inner suffering, but you have yet to fall victim to the same thing that she did. You are beautiful, young, full of hope and love. Let no one take that from you."

            "Is that the real reason this bothers you, or just because you don't want your brother to beat you again?"

            "You think this is about something as childish as that?" he hollered. Kagome nodded, a simple gesture that made him flip out. "It would shock you if I actually showed some small form of caring since you've been so kind to Rin, wouldn't it?" he snarled. "You berate me for having no emotions, but at the same time, I'm too much of a monster to have any emotions. Which is it, Kagome?"

            Tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes at the harshness of his words. "Get out of my room," she hissed angrily, pointing toward the door. 

            "Fine," he growled, "I do not care to stay." And with that he stormed out, leaving Kagome all alone. 

            He returned downstairs storming into the kitchen where Mrs. Higurashi happened to be. 

            "You look unhappy, Sesshomaru," she remarked, pouring herself a cup of tea. Thinking better of it, she poured another cup for him. "Was Kagome angry with you?"

            "She wants me to have feelings but in those feelings she had no faith. She is just too stubborn to let me be good. In her eyes I will always be nothing more than a demon monster."

            Kagome's mother shook her head. "You are going about this the wrong way. It's not so much a matter of stubbornness, it's a matter of trust. She needs to trust you and hold your trust for her in return." The wise woman paused, taking a sip of her tea. "You are mad with Kagome because she won't give you a chance, but have you given her a chance with her conflicting thoughts toward your brother?" 

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer when the doorbell rang. His large ears twitched at the sound and he stared down at Mrs. Higurashi expectantly. "Someone's at the front door," she explained, leaving the kitchen to answer it. As she did, a blaze of color went past her. "Kagome Gena Higurashi," the woman cried, "Just where do you think you are going?" 

Kagome's shoulders slumped as she opened the front door to reveal Hojo. He was holding flowers. When he saw her, he handed them over. "You look lovely, Kagome," he beamed, his eyes going up and down her body. 

Sesshomaru knew his eyes were turning red again. No matter how he tried he couldn't force the angry possessive growl in his throat down. This human was trying to court Kagome. Past her false smile he could sense her unease at going with him. Before he could stop himself, he stepped forward, wrapping one arm around her waist. "And who are you?" he demanded, aware of Kagome's confused eyes on him. 

Hojo fidgeted nervously. "My name is Hojo. I'm a friend of Kagome's from school."

            Maybe it was the way this mortal quaked with obvious fear, or how jealous he was becoming. Either way, Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, dressed in a short khaki shirt and a red top and he couldn't let her walk out the door. Instead he slammed it shut, wordlessly, right in Hojo's face, emanating a giggle from Mrs. Higurashi.      

            "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kagome shouted at him.

            "I'm surprised you care what I do," he replied. "You did not want to go with him and you know it. I can see it in your eyes and smell it in the air. You do not like that Hojo character at all," he insisted. 

            "At least he has manners," she shouted, reaching for the doorknob. 

            Sesshomaru grabbed her from behind, tossing her over his shoulder. "You are not leaving this house until we discuss some things," he told her. 

            "I have a date!" she screamed, beating her fists on his muscular back.

            "Not today you don't," he dropped her onto the couch aside of Rin, who had been watching this entire exchange along with Sota. Grandpa had now woken up due to the yelling. As for Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's mother was standing by the kitchen, smiling. "Stay here," he ordered. 

            The great demon lord went to the front door, and opened it. Hojo, naïve and confused as ever, was still standing there. "Hi, I'm here to pick up Kagome." 

            "Yes, well, I'm afraid she is no longer interested in your offer. Good day." And for the second time that day in the last five minutes, Hojo was met by Kagome's front door. 

            Outraged that Sesshomaru would dare to do such a think to her, Kagome ran up to her room. If he wasn't going to let her go where she pleased, he wasn't' going to get his discussion. She made a point of locking the door when she gave it a good slam shut. 

            He had no respect for her at all. It was positively rude the way he treated her. Had it not been for Rin there was no way she would be staying with him. In fact she would have kicked him out of the shrine the very moment he dared to interfere with Hojo. He had her stuck though. He knew she was in a position where his charge mattered more to her than she should have. He knew she wasn't going to leave Rin just because of how he behaved. And this annoyed her to no end. 

            Why did he have to be so cold? First he yelled at her, telling her she contradicted herself, then he made her date leave. What was next? Was he going to tease her about the feelings she might still have Inuyasha? Would he tell his brother so she would be so humiliated she'd work in his castle forever? What was he going to do to her? 

            She wondered what her mother thought of all this. Maybe she could convince her to send Sesshomaru away. If it was just her and Rin things would be fine. Somehow she doubted Sesshomaru would let her stay in Tokyo with his charge. After all, he didn't trust her at all. 

            Downstairs, in the kitchen, Sesshomaru was pacing back and forth, his hands behind his back. "What does she want of me?" he asked out loud.

            "I've told you once, don't make me repeat myself," Mrs. Higurashi commented, entering the kitchen from the living room. She was carrying a snack tray, which the children had emptied of food. "Kagome is a tough one and you are too. It makes sense that the two of you butt heads. What you two need to learn is some respect and trust. Now would you please give me a hand with dinner?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sota turned off his game. Rin was pouting, but she wasn't too upset since they were going to eat dinner. Mrs. Higurashi had asked Sota to go fetch Kagome, since Sesshomaru was not speaking to his sister. The two were worse than when Inuyasha came to stay with them. Sota wondered when his sister was going to come to her senses and just tell the Lord of the Western Lands that she loved him. 

            If he could tell that she had feelings for the demon, why didn't she acknowledge them? It wasn't like Sesshomaru would send her away. Sota had a pretty good feeling that the great youkai cared for his sister in return. The only problem was getting them to admit their feelings so they could be together. 

            "Sis," he rapped on Kagome's door, "it's time for dinner."

            "Thanks Sota," Kagome called out, from within her bedroom. After what had happened with Hojo, she had confined herself to her room, not wanting to speak to anyone. She was mad at Hojo for insisting that she go on the date with him. She was mad at her mother for not stopping the Lord of the Western Lands. She was mad at Sesshomaru for making Hojo leave, but mostly, she was mad at herself. 

            Opening the door, she walked out, leaving her "safe house" for the kitchen where they would be eating. Rin was sitting aside of Sesshomaru. Grandpa and her mother were at opposite heads of the table. There were only two empty places on the other side, as Sota had not yet come in the room. Kagome took the seat closest to her mother and across from Rin, doing anything in her power to get away from Sesshomaru.

            His amber eyes flashed everywhere in the room besides where she was. Kagome wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. Finally, Sota took his seat and dinner began in silence, at least for a few precious minutes.

            "I thought of a really good sickness for you!" Grandpa announced, grinning in her direction. _Oh no!_ Kagome panicked, turning red. "When you're gone this time, you can be suffering from a cold." 

            Kagome nearly choked on her oden. "A cold, Grandpa?" 

            "Yes."

            "Oye," she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. She had survived countless numbers of demon attacks and helped bring down Naraku, but a tiny cold could keep her home. _Amazing_. 

            The rest of dinner was less eventful. After eating, Kagome ventured outside to the shrine, thankful that it was Sota's turn to do the dishes. Using a ladder, she climbed up onto the well house's roof so she could gaze at the stars. Alone without the noisy ruckus of the others, she relaxed under the night sky. 

            Closing her eyes, she leaned back on her elbows. A cool night's breeze passed over her, fanning her face. The long day's stress slowly dissolved until she was at peace. She didn't see or hear the silent approach of Sesshomaru as he flew over to her side and landed on the roof. 

            "Mind if I join you?"

            Kagome lifted her face, opening her eyes to look at him. "Why are you so nasty to me?" she asked, innocently. He sat there for a moment, gazing at her house, but not saying a word in response. "Don't' you respect me at all?"

            That word made his ears twitch. Wasn't respect and trust what Kagome's mother had been talking about? He cleared his throat, ignoring her first question. "I trust you Kagome," he told her softly, using her first name for the first time. This made her stare at him, her eyes going wide. "You have proven to me that you will do all you can to help Rin. I would trust someone, who treats a child like that, at my back. Therefore, I have complete trust in you, Kagome Higurashi." 

            She didn't know what to say. Her throat seemed to close up. Inuyasha had never apologized in such a formal or moving way before. This was completely unexpected. She wasn't sure if Sesshomaru was ill or finally deciding to be kinder to her. 

            "Do you trust me?" 

            Before she could reply, he had pulled her closer, one arm wrapped around the front of her and one wrapped around the back. Kagome glanced up at him, surprised. She was all but sitting on his lap. 

"Trust me," he whispered, his proximity making her shiver. He pulled her raven hair away from her neck until her pale skin was exposed. She gasped as she felt his razor sharp fangs glide across her neck. His arms tightened around her so she couldn't move. One wrong twitch and he could accidentally pierce her throat. He ran his fangs down the length of her bare skin again, delighted when she didn't seem to repulse him.

Kagome knew that when a demon mated, it was for life. Koga had taught her that. Also, when they did this, the demon marked the female as his own by leaving a mark on the area of her skin, either the neck or the collarbone. The dangerous game Sesshomaru was playing could easily kill her, or mark her forever as his, either way, he could take advantage of this moment, but he didn't and she trusted him.  

What happened next was the inevitable. He kissed her. Pulling back from her, he had had the desire, the great sudden urgency to feel that skin on his lips. Within a split second he had made up his mind and his mouth was pressed where his teeth had once been. For the second time in the last five minutes, Kagome gasped. 

Realizing what he had done, he jerked back, his golden eyes staring into her doe brown ones. For several long moments, they only looked at one another, breathing in unison, unsure what to do next. Thoughts rushed through their minds, clouding their main priorities. 

"I ask for forgiveness," Sesshomaru broke the silence. "That was out of line. I'm sorry for chasing your suitor away this afternoon, and I apologize for that." 

It took Kagome a moment to recover. She had been baffled by his first apology, but now it was being followed by another two. "It's alright," she whispered, running a finger down her neckline. "I don't care about Hojo that way. We could only ever be friends, just like Koga and I. I've just never been able to turn Hojo away before."

Sesshomaru glanced down at the girl he was holding, careful not to lock gazes with her. It could do dangerous things to one's mind. He had already kissed her once. He'd be breaking all he stood for if he did it again. He wasn't meant to care for humans. He took care of Rin only because she attempted to help him. _But Kagome helps me_, he thought. Shaking his head, he gracefully leapt off the roof to the ground. Kagome had no time to call after him before he disappeared back inside her house. 

She wondered what had unnerved him so. Was he upset about the kiss? If so, why had he waited until now to leave? Worried about what was going on, she climbed down, off the roof, and followed him into her home. 

Entering the house, she wasn't surprised to find Sota, Rin, and Grandpa asleep in front of the television. Over the past few days, Grandpa had taken an interest in the video games Sota was teaching Rin. Together the three had tried to beat the newest one of Sota's collection. 

Mom must already be sleeping, she though. Gathering Rin up in her arms, she moved the child, carrying her up into her Grandpa's room so she wouldn't be disturbed in the morning. Returning back to the living room, she tucked Grandpa away under a blanket so he wouldn't catch cold. Finally, it came to Sota. It was harder to pick him up off the floor, but she did and she placed him on the couch so he wouldn't wake Sesshomaru if the lord were asleep. 

Content, she returned to her room, but paused in the doorway. _Trust me,_ Sesshomaru's voice filled her brain. She took a deep breath. Thinking it through, she changed into her pajamas, turned around, and went to Sota's room. Lying on his back, Sesshomaru was sleeping on the bed, propped up by his white boa. She hesitated for a moment, then walked over, settling down by his side. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, letting one arm lie across his chest. Then, she drifted off to sleep. 

Sesshomaru smiled, though he would never have admitted it to anyone else. As soon as the girl's breathing had slowed and he knew she was asleep, he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. Mrs. Higurashi had been right. _You need to learn some respect and trust._ That was what she had said. Obviously the woman was wise, because now, he was lying here with a beautiful miko in his arms. And so, as the moon rode across the sky, the Lord of the Western Lands crossed into sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Warmth. The comfort of another's body pressed against him. Sesshomaru dared to open his eyes. Kagome was lying curled up against him. As he had the night before, he grinned down at her pretty face, so angelic in slumber. How could it have taken this long for him to realize it? 

            He trailed one finger down her cheekbone. Her skin was soft, like the pure white feather of a dove. His smile widened. What had he done to deserve a moment like this? He wondered what it would be like to wake up every morning with her in his arms. Just then, there was a huge crash from downstairs. Feeling immediately protective, he left a low growl come free of his throat as he got off the bed. 

            "KAGOME!" a familiar roar echoed through the house. It was only his half-breed brother, Inuyasha. "KAGOME, where are YOU!?!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            **A/N:** So what did you think? This was the first real time that Kagome and Fluffy had some romantic time, but of course, just when things were getting good, Inuyasha has to come in to ruin it all. Alas! What is a young couple to do? REVIEW! Please? ~ _Nev_


	11. Unexpected Complications

**Chapter Eleven: Unexpected Complications**

From behind Sesshomaru, Kagome left Sota's bedroom, heading downstairs. She was mad at her friend for spoiling her moment with the Lord of the Western Lands. It wasn't every morning that she awoke in the embrace of one of the most handsome demons from the feudal era. Now, her half-demon friend had spoiled that time. 

When she reached the living room, she saw Inuyasha was standing there, looking extremely enraged. With his arms crossed over his chest, he seemed more likely to draw Tetsusaiga on her then argue, but she stood her ground. He was in her house and he would not be wreaking more things. 

"Kagome," he shouted, angrily.

Hands on her hips, she glared at him. "Inuyasha, SIT!" 

A loud boom filled the house as he did a face plant into the floor. Upstairs, Sesshomaru chuckled to himself. When would his half brother learn to control his temper? Back downstairs, Inuyasha pulled himself up from the floor, furry flashing in his eyes. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, staring at the floor. 

"Uh," he took a step back, caught off guard by her question. "Erm…"

Shaking her head, Kagome sat down on the empty couch. Sota and Rin were eating breakfast in the kitchen. She only raised her eyes to meet his at that moment. "If you came here to fight with me you might as well go home because I'm not in the mood. You woke me up and I was-,"

"Kagome, why do you smell like Sesshomaru?"

For a moment, she stiffened. Then openly staring at him with defiance, she attempted to hide her growing smile. "Why do you ask? Does it bother?" 

"Bother me!" he cried. "Don't you know what he is? He isn't a half demon like me, Kagome! He's a full-blooded demon. He's no Jinenji! He'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled at her, becoming furious. 

"No he won't!" she screamed back. "You don't know anything about him! All you see is his past, who he was before Naraku's end. This is going to be another Koga with you, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha hissed. From where he was upstairs, Sesshomaru listened attentively, not wanting to miss Kagome's next words. 

"You always thought Koga was going to hurt me, but all he ever did was love me."

"LOVE YOU!" Inuyasha roared, his claws coming out at the thought of his brother touching Kagome. "Sesshomaru loves you?!"

"I didn't say THAT," she snapped. "I was merely showing you that you think wrongly of him." 

"Do you love him back?"

"Who said anything about love!"

"You just said-,"

"No I didn't!" she cried, her face getting red with her anger.

"Kagome," he sighed, not sure what to say. How many times had Kikyo accused him of being in love with Kagome? More than he could count, but he loved Kikyo, didn't he? He had gone through so much to get her back, when in the end it had been Kagome who had given them a chance at love again. "I don't want to fight," he whispered, hugging her.

"Inu-Inuyasha," she was startled by his gentle nature, by the kind way he held her. Together they sat down on the nearest couch, prepared to have a long talk. 

Upstairs, Sesshomaru was commanding himself not to go down to the living room. Part of him did not care because Kagome was merely a human. The other part was increasingly jealous and wanted to storm down there right at that moment to see what was going on. He vowed that if his brother hurt her again, he'd kill him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "So he finally went, did he?" Sango quietly asked Miroku as she, Shippo, and the monk looked down into the Bone Eater's Well. 

            "Yes, he went after Kagome," Miroku nodded. He turned around, sensing another presence. "Kikyo?"

            "Where has he gone?" she questioned, in that tone of voice she always used to conceal her true emotions.

            "To get Kagome," Sango told her, leaving the well. She could hardly stand the ex-priestess anymore. She wasn't sure why, but everything that Kikyo annoyed her. So, she was only too happy when she had a chance to "piss her off" , as Kagome would have said it. She had taught Sango quite a few phrases from her present lingo. 

            "Sango?" Miroku called after her, but she continued on her way, despite the tone of accusation in his voice. 

She couldn't stay here with that woman. Kikyo would have been dead had it not been for Kagome's selflessness. However, under the present circumstances, she wasn't in any position to be talking of Kagome as if she was selfless. She knew what had to be going through her sister's mind right now. Kagome loved Inuyasha. When she found out he had only come back to tell her to return herself, she would be heartbroken and regret ever bringing Kikyo back to life. 

"What was that?" Kikyo asked, looking to the monk for interpretation.

"Sango, wait up!" Shippo yelled, running after her.

"She's been really frustrated lately," he shrugged. Miroku knew how Sango felt inside. She had had a hard life, what with losing her entire village, and in the final battle with Naraku, Kohaku, who had been the last surviving member of her past. Now she had only her friends, with whom she shared a special bond. With Kagome, that bond had been strengthened to the point of sisterhood. Kikyo was like a threat to that bond. Sango wouldn't have her hurting someone she loved. Therefore, Kikyo was the enemy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "When did this all start?" Inuyasha asked her. "You and Sesshomaru, I mean?"

            "I don't know," she sighed, shrugging. "I don't think it's anything serious. It's nothing like what you are thinking about. I care about him, he's a good friend."

            "Feh," Inuyasha grumbled, looking away. She smiled sadly. 

            "Kagome-chan!" Rin bounced onto Kagome's open lap. "Wanna play games with Rin-chan and Sota-chan?" 

            "Rin, it's Sota and I," Kagome automatically corrected. 

            The little girl nodded, then saw who was sitting aside of Kagome. "Bad demon," she attempted to growl, pointing a finger at Inuyasha. "Bad demon who tried to hurt Fluffy."           

            "Fluffy!" Inuyasha roared with laughter at his brother's nickname. Imagine, the Lord of the Western Lands being called something as ironic as Fluffy. He continued to laugh, until Kagome's eyes went down into slits and she screamed her ever hurtful command. 

            "SIT!"

            "Kahgomeh," he mumbled into the carpet. 

            "You will not make fun of Sesshomaru in front of me. Rin calls him Fluff, because that is her pet name for him. Would you rather have me call you Yashi all the time?" A muffled 'no' came out from the floor, where he was still pasted down. "Fine, then knock it off."

            Finally, Inuyasha was able to stand. When he did, Kagome was sitting back on the couch, watching her younger brother and Sesshomaru's charge playing with the video games. Grandpa had taken his position in the chair to watch over them. However, he had already fallen asleep, which was expected. Kagome's mother was in the kitchen, idly working, as usual. 

            "Can we go somewhere more private to talk?" he asked, motioning to the kid crowded room. 

            "I guess the mall would be good," she agreed. "Everyone else is at school today." She grabbed a light coat, just in case, then popped into the kitchen. "Hey Mom! Inuyasha and I are going to walk to the mall. We need to have a talk. Be back in a couple hours." 

            "Alright dear, be home in time for dinner at the latest."

            "Okay!" she called, waving as she walked out the door, following her hanyou. 

            They walked together, holding hands like old times. It was comforting to be in each other's presence. Kagome was sure to make Inuyasha wear a hat. She didn't want him going discovered by the whole population of Tokyo, she already had enough explaining to do. She didn't need to complicate things any further. 

            The silence that surrounded them wasn't uncomfortable. She had learned long ago not to press Inuyasha to speak. Usually when he was quiet it was because he was thinking about something. This moment was no exception. She could see inside his amber eyes that he was pondering over the situation at hand. The situation, being, Sesshomaru and her possibly having an intimate relationship. 

            Amusingly enough, Kagome wasn't even sure if what they had could be called an intimate relationship. There was that trust test he had conducted with her on the roof. And sure, sleeping all night aside of the guy ought to be considered intimate, but Inuyasha couldn't know that. He would immediately assume the worst. He'd think something along the lines of rape and go screaming back to Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo. She shuddered when she thought of their reactions to such false knowledge. How could she prove something like that was a lie? They would all see Sesshomaru as the villain because of his past actions. 

            No wonder the demon lord hardly ever let anyone in. Naturally, he was considered evil only because what he was. She shook her head, realizing how hard it must have been for him growing up, knowing that he would be unable to make any friends. It had to have been tough. Inuyasha had shared some information about his childhood years and they weren't pretty. Sesshomaru's had to be far worse, especially since he had to cope with the truth of his father's love going to another woman, instead of his own mother's. 

            They reached the mall, and Kagome went in first. They found a bench off to the side, where few people were bustling by. First they just sat there, staring at the oblivious humans that passed them by. Then, Inuyasha cleared his throat, and drew Kagome's attention to him.

            "Kagome, come back with me. Kaede needs help with the village. Sango misses you. She's blaming me for everything and now she's starting to take it out on Kikyo too. I can't bare to see her upset."

            _Kikyo!_ Kagome felt her heart shatter. _So he still loves her,_ she thought sadly. _And all this time I thought he had changed his mind. Snap out of it Kagome, he'll never love you. All he cares about is Kikyo. He'll never be yours. Just give it up!_ She blindly brushed a tear away. 

            "Miroku says they need help planning the wedding and you know so much about weddings from the future, that they were hoping you could help them. Shippo whines about missing mother everyday and even Kirara seems to be depressed. Everyone wants you back, Kagome, why don't you leave Sesshomaru?"

            "Inuyasha, do you want me to come back?" 

            "What?"

            "Do you? Honestly, if none of the other's cared." This was the moment of truth. If he truly cared for her, he would let her know now. She had said the appropriate words, in the right order. There was no way he could blow this, unless he meant to. "Would you want me to come back with you?"

            "I….of course," he told her, but she didn't believe him. He had taken too long to reply. He wasn't certain if he'd want her back. He had only come here because everyone else was getting on his nerves. She meant nothing to him. Her heart finished breaking, but she forced herself to be strong and tell him her decision.

            "I can't. I have found another place for myself." At his confused face, she elaborated. "I belong with Sesshomaru and Rin, back at the Palace in the Western Lands. I'm happy there. I'm treated well, I'm cared for, I get to watch over Rin, and I feel like I belong."

            "You don't belong with him, though!" 

            "Why not? Because he's a demon and I'm a human, or because you just don't want him to win?" 

            "Both!"

            "Inuyasha," she shook her head, saying his name as if it was gum, which had slowly, lost its flavor. "I'm sorry, but I can't go back with you. Kikyo doesn't want me and obviously, neither do you."

            "Kagome, you can't turn your back on me!"

            "I'm not," she told him, her doe brown eyes gazing up into his hard amber orbs. "You've already turned your back away from me." He growled. 

            "This is Sesshomaru's doing."

            "Go back to who you love, Inuyasha. Go back to Kikyo." She walked up to him, and snapped the rosary. He gasped, glancing down at her. "There is still enough magic to get you back to the feudal era, but it will only work once. If you go back, you'll never be able to come through the well again." 

            He glared at her, his eyes full of anger, then he stormed out of the building. Kagome watched him go with a heavy heart. Why was it so hard to let go of the one you loved? Seeing all the happy couples at the mall, she forced herself not to cry until she was out of the crowd. As the tears flowed freely, she made for the park, one of the few places where she could find solitude. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Oh my heavens," exclaimed Kagome's mother. "It's half past seven. Where is Kagome? She's never neglected to follow my rules before. Do you think something has happened?" she asked Grandpa.

            "I don't know. Should I phone the police?"

            "You better wait a moment or two first."

            "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, sensing panic. He had been in Kagome's room all day, waiting for her to come back. However, hours later, after the sun had set, she had still not returned. There had been no sign of her or Inuyasha coming back to the house and now he was worried. 

            "Kagome's not back yet. She said she'd be home before dinner, but that was hours ago already." Thunder crackled through the sky. Mrs. Higurashi glanced out the window. "Oh gods! She's somewhere out there in this storm. Grandpa, call the police. I can't wait for her to come home now. I need to know she's safe."

            "I'll find her," Sesshomaru offered. "I can trace her scent from the house. I'll find her and bring her home. Don't bring others into this." Before Mrs. Higurashi could stop him, the demon lord was out the door, searching for the lost miko. And he found her not far from the Shrine. 

Kagome was sitting on a bench in the park. Rain had soaked her clothing and hair. Sesshomaru stood off to the side, watching her for a few moments. What was she doing out here all alone? Where had his brother gone? Wasn't Inuyasha supposed to be with her? He went forward.

            She heard a twig snap and he realized he had stepped on it. "Sess-Sesshomaru?" He went forth to her, pulling off his top, which was warm and dry. Draping it over her shoulders, he wrapped it around her. She opened her mouth to say something, but he surprised her again by picking her up.

            "Your mother sent me out to find you," he told her as they flew through the rain. "Don't worry. I hardly believe anyone can see us up here in this storm," he reassured her. She nodded against his chest. They soared over treetops, buildings, and homes, until landed within the Shrine area. 

            "Oh Kagome! What were you thinking staying out in such weather?!" Mrs. Higurashi cried as she threw open the front door. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up!" 

            Sesshomaru carried her upstairs, past her grandfather's wide eyes, and the two sleeping children, who Buyo was curled up against. He gently placed her down on her feet outside the shower room. "Thank you," she whispered, before going inside. But he held onto her wrist. She turned around. 

"Kagome-chan, I must ask you. Why were you out so late in such horrible weather?" Her eyes lowered to the floor. He placed one finger under her chin and brought her face up to meet his. "Tell me," he asked, his warm breath running over her lips. "Was it because of actions by my brother?"

Slowly, she nodded and he growled. "I needed to take a walk to clear my mind," she told him. "Inuyasha and I had a fight. He left about an hour after lunch."

_An hour!_ He couldn't believe she had been out on her own that long. It had been raining for at least a half hour. She was going to become sick. He released her wrist, motioning her to quickly take a shower. "Don't want you becoming sick on Rin." She nodded and shut the door. How he wished what he had told her was the full truth. 

Angered by the actions his brother had taken again he remembered his vow. He had sworn once he would not allow Inuyasha to hurt Kagome, now had come the time to make that vow become a reality. He stormed downstairs, out the front door, and to the well house. Not thinking of anything other than Kagome, he leapt down. He was a bit more than surprised when he hit the ground, but nothing happened. Vainly, he tried jumping up and down, hoping the well would let him pass, but it would not. 

"If you are trying to get back to the feudal era, you need Kagome. She is the only link between both times," the old man informed him. Though increasingly annoying at times, her Ji-chan was wise. The Lord of the Western Lands respected that. "Inuyasha can pass through because of his rosary. That binds him to her." With that said, the grandfather left the well house. 

Defeated, Sesshomaru climbed out of the well. He'd ask Kagome to put a rosary on him. Grant it, he might have to endure something similar to Inuyasha's "SIT" command. However, he would take the consequences to be able to hurt his bastard half-brother. Quietly, he made his way back to the main house with a plan. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            In the steamy bath, Kagome sunk lower in the tub. Her thoughts were detached from one another. They sprang forth in a line that had no sequence and made little or no sense. Except, of course, to her, they made perfect sense. 

            _Why did he say those things? The rain was like freezing ice. Sesshomaru carried me home. Inuyasha broke my heart. Fluffy gave me his coat. Inuyasha still loves Kikyo, he always will. Mom must be so worried. Sota drove me mad this morning. Sesshomaru has a chest like a steel band, but it was warm with life. I love working for him, he treats me so nicely. And Rin is always a joy. I could never leave them. I love him! Wait a second! I love Sesshomaru? I thought that I loved Inu-…I love Sesshomaru! Oh my God! I don't love Inuyasha anymore…I love his brother…his older brother, a man he hates…a demon!_

            She opened her eyes and gasped. It was impossible, but it had happened. She was over Inuyasha, the half-demon friend she had sworn to be there for such a long time. To top it all off, her heart was set on his older brother, techniqually her boss, Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands. Why did life have to become so complicated?

            Grabbing the nearest towel, she stood up, and stepped out of the tub. She tied the material around her body like a toga, while draining the water. That was when she realized she had forgotten to get clothing. Now she'd have to make her way down the hall to her room so she could change. She just hoped no one was out in the corridor. She could only imagine the embarrassment she would endure, especially if it was a certain attractive demon.

            Quietly, she opened the door. "Eeck!" she jumped back into the steamy room. Sesshomaru was standing outside the door, a pile of neatly folded items in his hands. 

            "Gomen, I did not mean to startle you," he told her, in that soothing voice of his. "I brought you a change of clothing. You're mother assured me that these were warm and suited for sleeping in. I thought you might need them since you came to take a bath in such a hurry."

            "Arigato," she thanked him, smiling. He could be so kind. It was almost too hard to believe that he was once a murdering fighter with no heart. She closed the door to change back into warm clothes. Then she hung the wet ones over various places in the bathroom to dry. When she opened the door again, he was once again waiting for her. "Was there something else?"

            "Kagome-chan, could you  make me a rosary?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            **A/N:** Awwww! *motions to everyone* Come on now, say it with me. *motions* AWWWWW! Ok, *clears throat professionally* sorry about that, but you know, authors and craziness. It comes hand in hand. Anyway, own with the author note. Here was another seven pager. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sesshomaru is started to really show his caring side. I guess you could all tell. Odd, what love can do to you. And Kagome finally realized she had some form of feelings for him. *smiles* I especially liked the scene that transpired between Grandpa and Sesshomaru. Well that's about it. Read, comment, REVIEW! Please? *makes a pouty Rin face* Pretty please? ~ _Nev___

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

             PREVIEW!!!!

            **Chapter 12**

            A knock came on the doorframe. The two looked up in startled unison. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at them from where she stood. "I just came to say goodnight to you both," she told them.

            "Goodnight mom," Kagome yawned.

            "Goodnight," Sesshomaru said as well.

            "Goodnight you two." She left

            "What possesses her to be so open and kind?" he questioned Kagome.

            "You and Rin are part of the family, silly," she punched his arm playfully. 

_Part of the family?_ Hadn't he just been thinking about how he was an orphan? It did feel nice to be loved and belong somewhere, even if it was in this strange place called Tokyo. Her words echoed through his head as he thought of how nice all of Kagome's family had been to him. Even her grandfather was starting to warm up to him. At least he wasn't trying to spell him into oblivion anymore. That was progress enough. And Sota looked up to him as if he was his older brother. How he wished he had had him instead of Inuyasha. But perhaps not all family had to be flesh and blood related. Kagome didn't seem to think so.


	12. Part of the Family

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

**Chapter Twelve: Part of the Family**

            "A rosary?" she asked. Inuyasha had always hated that thing around his neck. How could Sesshomaru desire such a thing. Was he aware that if she did place one around his neck it would give her certain control of him? She was baffled by his request. "What would you want one of those for?"

            "So that I may pass through the Bone Eater's Well as my brother does. That way I can come and go as I please. I promise you, I would never abuse such a gift."

            "Inuyasha no longer possesses the power of the rosary. I broke his, leaving him only enough magic to return to the feudal era," she informed the demon. 

            "I still would like it if you could provide me with such a necklace," he pushed. 

            Kagome sighed and left the room. Twenty minutes later, she returned with a necklace identical to the one his brother had always worn. "This might hurt a little," she warned him. He only continued to watch her. "Okay, here it goes." She slipped the beads over his head. A dim pinkish purple light pulsed through the air around the beads. Kagome felt the pulse give Sesshomaru a shock, but the demon lord hardly cringed. "Alright?"

            "Yes," he nodded, standing up.

            "Where do you think you're going?" 

            "To speak with my brother."

            "Sesshomaru," she tugged on his arm. His golden eyes became soft. "Please don't take this out on Inuyasha. He loves Kikyo. I can't be angry with him for being in love." She wanted to say because I know how he feels now. I love you. But she couldn't. Instead she said, "Maybe…one day you'll understand." With that, she let go of him and went to her room to retire.

            Left alone, Sesshomaru groaned. How did she always know what was going through his mind? True, she was a miko, but that did not grant her mind reading capabilities. She had known, somehow, that he wanted to kill Inuyasha, and yet her calm words had made him stop. What did she mean by those sad eyes and the final statement though?

            Hands folded behind his back, he paced the length of Sota's room. Once again, the children had fallen asleep downstairs. Kagome's Ji-chan was snoring in his bed, and Mrs. Higurashi was preparing to sleep. He was alone with his thoughts, now that Kagome had gone. It was a dangerous place to be. 

            The lord knew he was on unstable ground. One wrong step and he would plummet. However, for some reason, he was unafraid. In the past, emotions had only led him to pain, but now he was beginning to think everything came with such an escort. He wanted to know what it was that made Kagome so important to him, even if that meant he'd have to admit he was in love with her. 

            _Love_, he thought bitterly. It was love that he had felt for his mother, love that had vowed to keep her as his father's mate. Love was a fabled falsehood. It was another version of lust that people and demons alike used as an excuse for things. But not him. He was the Ice Prince and he would stay that way. Of course, he knew he really couldn't. He had already begun to change. Kagome had that affect on creatures. She had started something inside of him, something that he was powerless to stop. 

            It wasn't all bad, this thing called love. It explained the strong connection between Rin and him. Perhaps it was the reason the lecherous monk and the demon exterminator were to be married. Was it the explanation for Inuyasha's treachery? What was this thing called love? Was it an emotion, lust, or something else? Could it be stopped and if so, how? He had a great many questions, though he had no one to ask. 

            Surely, his mother would have known. She would have been the only one capable of explaining it to him. Sadly, she was dead. With his father also gone, he only had Inuyasha left. The half-breed bastard was the only thing left of Sesshomaru's family. He had no one else. He was an orphan, all alone in this strange world. It surprised him that he had survived so long. 

            After his mother's death, his father had mated with another, who bore him the pup later called Inuyasha. From that point on, Sesshomaru had been on his own. He had trained himself, watched over himself, and grew up angry. It was that anger he had used to motivate his survival. A human had taken his family away. Their race was meant to die. He would make it so, or at least that was how he had thought prior to Kagome saving his life and giving him Tetsusaiga.

            All these years he had hated her kind. For so many nights he had plotted their doom. Now, it had all crumbled because of one woman. He had never even taken any interest in female demons or the like before Kagome. Their had never been a reason to take a mate. He was doing fine on his own. Why complicate things by bringing in another? Now, everything was different. A great deal had changed and he wasn't sure if he was prepared for it. 

            The thing that scared him more than the possibility of being in love with Kagome, was the possibility that he might hurt her. He would never attack her on purpose, but what if an accident were to occur and he wounded her…or even killed her. What would happen then? How could he explain to Rin what had gone on, or tell Kagome's family, who he was starting to like. 

            _Damn!_ The miko had made him soft. Normally, he wouldn't be fretting over such minor details. Then he noticed that he was still pacing. The nervous energy just wouldn't wear away. 

            "You know, if you keep pacing like that, you'll wear a hole in the floor," someone teased from the doorway. He pivoted around. Kagome stood there in her purple pajamas, smiling slightly. "Can I come in?" He motioned for her to take a seat on the bed aside of him. "What's wrong?' she asked. 

            "Even demons must think about the consequences of their actions sometimes," he told her solemnly. 

            Kagome was confused. What did he mean by that? Did he regret the rosary already? Had he only wanted it to be able to attack Inuyasha? Her heart ached at the emotions she saw in his golden orbs. He seemed so ashamed, so hopelessly lost. He obviously wouldn't give her a straight forth answer about why he was acting this way, so she would have to find out for herself.

            "Why are you here? Did I wake you?"

            "No," she answered quickly, "I couldn't sleep." She had been in her room thinking, but thoughts didn't make sleep come any quicker. Finally, the things going through her mind had centered on one issue, her revelation of being in love with Sesshomaru. The only explanation for why she had gotten over Inuyasha so shockingly quick would be to say that she had already been in love with Sesshomaru. She couldn't think of a time when she had thought being around him was wrong. If she had, that doubt would have been enough to tell her that her heart still lie with Inuyasha's. Now, it didn't, and she could see it all clearly. Something like this love seemed impossible, but here she was, contemplating what to do because it was a fact. 

            They sat in silence together on the bed, neither one speaking. They were comfortable and would not break the moment with speech. Kagome found that her hand had inched closer to Sesshomaru's. Seeing this, she moved it back. Until she knew how he felt, that was not a wise decision. At the same time, the Lord of the Western Lands was vainly attempting not to look at the miko aside of him. He feared that if he did all that he loved about her would draw him in and he'd kiss her senseless. Scaring her off was not the way to win her heart. 

            A knock came on the doorframe. The two looked up in startled unison. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at them from where she stood. "I just came to say goodnight to you both," she told them.

            "Goodnight mom," Kagome yawned.

            "Goodnight," Sesshomaru said as well.

            "Goodnight you two." She left

            "What possesses her to be so open and kind?" he questioned Kagome.

            "You and Rin are part of the family, silly," she punched his arm playfully. 

_Part of the family?_ Hadn't he just been thinking about how he was an orphan? It did feel nice to be loved and belong somewhere, even if it was in this strange place called Tokyo. Her words echoed through his head as he thought of how nice all of Kagome's family had been to him. Even her grandfather was starting to warm up to him. At least he wasn't trying to spell him into oblivion anymore. That was progress enough. And Sota looked up to him as if he was his older brother. How he wished he had had him instead of Inuyasha. But perhaps not all family had to be flesh and blood related. Kagome didn't seem to think so.

Once again they were left with silence. From down the hall, Kagome's mother shut her bedroom door, then there was nothing. Now the lack of noise made each of them jittery with pent up nerves and emotions they were longing to share. Fear of rejection made them stay with the absence of sound. At least until Kagome couldn't take it anymore. 

"Sesshomaru? Would it be okay if I slept in here tonight?" she asked, hoping he didn't send her away. 

"Do you want me to sleep downstairs with the children?"

"No! I mean…um…that's not what I meant. I..erm…what I was trying to say was that could I sleep aside of you, like last night?" She waited for his reply. When there was none, she cleared her throat and stood up. "Never mind. It was stupid to ask." She walked to the door.

"Kagome-chan?" 

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to go, if you don't want to." She felt relief wash over her, but her feet were stuck to the floor in doubt. Was he just saying this to be kind, or did he mean it? She looked down the hall at her bedroom door. Maybe it would be better if she just went back. She was trying to accomplish too much in one day with Sesshomaru. "Coming?" a voice breathed across her ear. An arm slid around her waist, guiding her back into Sota's room. 

He hoped he wasn't frightening her. She didn't seem to mind the contact, but she had stood in the door for awhile. What did that mean? He shut the door with his tail, as he led her back to the bed. What now? He decided he should make the first move before things got awkward. He laid down and waited for her to do the same. After several long seconds had ticked by, she curled up aside of him. After that, sleep came easily for both restless hearts. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Comfort was all around her, but for some unknown reason, Kagome awoke in the middle of the night. Then she knew what was wrong. It was too hot. She slipped off her top layer, tossing it lazily on the floor aside of the bed. The air felt nice against her bare arms now that she was in sweatpants and a camisole shirt, instead of a long sleeved on. She started to lie back down when her eyes caught the moonlight shining across Sesshomaru's face. His demon markings were more prominent now. 

            Slowly, she stretched her fingers forward. She didn't realized that she was sitting on top of him, straddling his hips. Gently, she trailed her pointer and middle fingers down the red lines on his cheek. His skin was smooth and there was warmth of life also. She ran her forefinger over the purple crescent moon on the middle of his forehead. It was at that moment Sesshomaru's eyes opened up. "What are you doing?" Kagome gasped and pulled back her hand in surprise. 

            His low chuckle went to her ears.  She could only stare at him. He propped himself up on his elbows and made a direct eye connection with her. He could feel the light pressure of her weight resting on his hips. It was arousing, but he knew he couldn't chase after that feeling, at least no yet. He wanted to be with Kagome, he was even thinking of asking her to be his mate, but he refused to force her into such a relationship. And he certainly wasn't going to force her into sex. He had higher morals than that. 

            "Kagome-chan, what were you doing?" he asked again, noticing she had shed part of her pajamas. There was now more skin visible and this did little to help his current inner battle.

            "You called me Kagome-chan," she stated, ignoring his question again.

            "It is your name."

            "You called me just plain Kagome the first time," she pointed out, sounding upset. "I liked it better that way. It's not so formal, it sounds more personal, like you know the real me, not just the girl who works for you to take care of Rin."

            He nodded, understanding. "Kagome," he said simply, but expecting his answer to finally come forth. 

            "I just wanted to touch them," she whispered. "I'm sorry." She looked scared. He hadn't meant to sound angry. He was only trying to find out where they stood so he could make an appropriate move. 

            "Kagome," he pulled her closer to him. It was one of those moments that seemed suspended in time. Neither knew who leaned forward first, but soon they were both coming together. He felt his silver bangs brush against her forehead just as her black bangs ran across his forehead. Their breath mingled for a split second and then their lips met for the first time. 

            The demon lord applied a bit of pressure to Kagome's lower back, making her squish up against his chest. When she opened her mouth to catch her breath, he slipped his tongue in, gentle so he didn't startle her. She was inexperienced, but such things did not matter to him as he ran his opposite hand through her soft hair. His claws got tangled in her tresses as he brought her even closer. 

            They were lying flat now, one on top of the other, but Kagome and Sesshomaru weren't aware of it. All they knew was how good it felt to know the other one loved them back or at least had similar feelings if this emotion they were experiencing was really love. 

            Declining to break apart until they were sure their lungs would burst, they finally separated. Kagome blushed until her face was as bright red as a tomato. She was thankful for the dark, barely lit room. Of course, Sesshomaru had the sight of a demon. He could easily feel the heat of her blush, not to mention see it. He was quite the opposite of Kagome, he was glad they had gotten their emotions out in the open.

            "What…what just happened?" she asked, running her fingers over her swollen lips. 

            "We fell victim to our own emotions before we could control ourselves," he replied in his normal dignified tone. Kagome felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Had what just happened meant nothing to him? She crossed her arms over her chest as she sat up. Then she got off him and headed for the door. "Kagome?"

            Sesshomaru was confused. Had he done something wrong? Was she ashamed of kissing him? Perhaps being a demon did matter to her. Maybe her feelings for Inuyasha still ran strong. He stood up, following her. He had to know. Never had a simple feeling like this taken such a hold on him. He couldn't be vulnerable. He had to find out what was wrong.

            "Kagome?"

            She stopped mid-stride and bit her bottom lip. What did he want? He obviously didn't love her back. He had called that kiss a lapse of control. If it had been a good thing, he would not have put it in a negative context. However, she felt him grab onto her elbow, and she was powerless to turn away. 

            "Kagome, stop, I'm to speak with you."

            "Why!" she hissed, keeping her voice soft. "Because you are afraid I'll lose control again?"

            He, the Lord of the Western Lands, was taken back. She thought he cared nothing for her. Just the tone of her voice made it seem such. This was a misunderstanding. He reached for her again, but she smacked his hand away. He didn't even think of getting mad at her actions. "Kagome," he whispered. She jumped back. Giving up on formalities and politeness, he clamped on hand over her mouth, with the other picked her up, and carried her back to the bedroom. As he did, she struggled, but he only hummed softly to himself until they were back inside Sota's bedroom with the door shut. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	13. Back to the Feudal Era

****

**Chapter Thirteen: Back to the Feudal Era**

****

****

****

She was still struggling against him when he tossed her down on the bed. Her heart was racing madly inside her chest, and though she was trying to calm her rapid pulse, she found herself unable to catch her breath. What was he going to do to her? Rape her? She didn't think he was capable of such an action, but did she really know him as well as she thought she did?

"Now," he began, rather too calm for her liking. "You seem to think Higurashi, that you have me calculated." He reached past her, grabbing the covers of her futon. "But you are mistaken," he informed her, as he grabbed her right wrist in one of his clawed hands.

"What are you doing?" she cried, horrified when he tied her two wrists together with the cloth of her bed sheets.

"I can't have you running out on me every time you misinterpret something that I say," he told her, repeating the exact same process for her ankles.

"This is low," she hissed at him. "In this time, this is considered sexual harassment," she yelled at him, sharply.

He cocked his head to the side with a slight smirk playing on his lips. "Really? I thought humans found this pleasurable?" She couldn't be sure, but she thought it had smiled at that. Was he trying to make a joke? Maybe, though extremely proper at times, Sesshomaru had a boyish side to him.

"What exactly did you think I meant by that statement?" the demon lord growled, his normal demeanor returning.

Kagome had heard that tone in his voice before, but she was far from being scared. She had kissed Sesshomaru and he had kissed her back. There was little to fear, only death, but the end of her days wasn't something she was unprepared for. She had designed a will not long after starting her quest for the shards of the Shikon Jewel, just in case anything was ever to happen to her. Mrs. Higurashi knew where to find it if something happened.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared up at him. "What did you mean?" she asked him back. "Because by the annoyed way you're speaking to me, I must have misinterpreted your words." She had no idea how she could have misunderstood him. He had nearly spelled it out for her. She was nothing to him, just barely noticeable on his scale. The only reason he didn't kill her was because Rin adored her.

"I asked my question first," he pointed out, trying to keep his anger from showing. "In a civilized conversation, you would be obligated to answer it without hesitation." He paused, then added, "A lady would have the decency to follow the guidelines of protocol."

"Too bad I'm not a lady," she yawned, tired and bored with the discussion.

The taiyouki's demon markings shone deeper because of the attitude she so easily gave out. He was convinced she acted this way just to agitate him to the point he wanted to shove her up against a wall and…

His thoughts swayed as he saw her delicate mouth open in another harmless yawn. She got him so mad that he wanted to slit her throat. A split second later, she would act so innocent that then all he wanted to do was make her his. Unable to control the desire this time, her ran right up to her, giving her the most passion sparking kiss he had ever administered.

His clawed hands slid down her arms, before they went off on different paths, one resting on her lower back and the other toying with her hair around her neck area. He leaned closer, using his positioned limbs to pull her up against his chest. The rate of her pulse was both rapid and strong. Smiling at the effect his body had on hers, he tried to harness the lust he felt multiplying within him to taste her. He had to stop this, had to end this before it got out of hand.

Just as he pulled back, she placed her hands on either side of his face, taking control. She drew his face back to meet her own, which surprised him. He had never known her to be so forward in a situation that dealt even lightly with sexual nature. If he had never agreed to journey back to her home, he never would have seen this side of her.

As her small pink tongue glided over his lips, a new wave of raw desire overcame him, and he opened his mouth in response, allowing her tongue inside. She moaned a little as he laced his tongue over her own, lightly nipping on it. Adjusting her legs, she straddled his waist, and he used the binds of her bed sheets, to restrain where her hands went.

He could feel the burning desire to take her consuming him. He leaned forward until her balance faltered and she slipped off of his lap, onto the bed. She gazed up at him, her innocent eyes begging him to not leave her now. Even if he had harnessed the strength to deny her at that moment, he wouldn't have been able to. Positioning himself above her, he pressed his body over top of her own.

Kagome let out a light sigh, sounding as if this was something she had waited a long time for. It made his mind reel with the ideas that came flooding in. For a moment he forgot all about being a viscous demon, lost touch with the reality that she was a human, a miko with no ties to his world, and simply let himself feel.

Slowly, Sesshomaru removed his clothing from his chest, until his skin was bare. Her doe eyes skimmed over every inch of muscle on his lean form. Her breath hitched when they landed on the area of skin right below his belly button. There were wrinkles in the material of his pants where a certain ahem manly part of him was supposed to be. Had she done that? She had only kissed him.

The taiyouki tugged gently on her camisole top, before she allowed him to pull it off completely, leaving her skin to the unkind cool air of the night. She was thankful that she had slipped a white lace bra underneath, although that hardly stopped the cold from showing. Sesshomaru smirked, then slid her pajama bottoms down off her creamy skin. The fabric fell off of her like water drops and when he saw her there, lying in nothing but matching undergarments, he was the one who was breathless.

"Sess-,"

"Shh," he pressed a finger to her lips, before resting his lips against her own. Her fingers started to wind through the strands of his silver hair and he placed kiss after kiss down her lips, past her neck, to her collarbone.

He recalled the moment they had been on the roof when he had tested her trust within him. How much time had passed since that moment? Hardly any. What was he doing? He realized, quite suddenly, that his fangs were hovered over the spot where her neck and collarbone intersected. _Stop, before you hurt her,_ a voice inside of his head commanded. Agreeing that this was going too fast, he pulled back. Kagome's eyes met his again, and this time he saw hurt.

"What is it?" she whispered, her voice cracking a bit.

"Kagome," he ran his thumb down the skin of her cheek, letting it rest on the edge of her lips. "This is too soon for us. We need to go slower, or we'll both regret it in the end."

She was silent for several moments, but then she nodded. He laid down aside of her, not bothering to redress, and neither did she. Instead, the two curled up against one another, before falling asleep to the rhythm of the other's heart.

            Rays of light were kept out of the bedroom by the blinds. Kagome awoke to dimly lit surroundings, snuggled against a warm wall. She opened her eyes, finding Sesshomaru aside of her. His arms were around her, keeping her only centimeters from his body, which was radiating heat like she had never felt before. For a second, she paused to admire him again, knowing the events of the night before hadn't been just a pleasant dream. It had been something more, something she was going to smile madly about for the rest of the day.

            "Higurashi, what are you grinning about this early in the morning?" his normal dry tone came.

            She glanced back down at him, noticing that his eyes were still closed and he hadn't made a move to get up. "Just happy, I guess," she replied playfully, giving him a quite kiss on the forehead, to which he responded with a grunt.

            "Yes, well, I do believe I have spent quite enough time in this era. We will be leaving for home this afternoon," he decided, getting off of the bed and to his feet. He dressed quickly, handing Kagome her garments so she could do the same.

            "You aren't mad about last night," she asked, looking down at the clothing in her lap, "are you?"

            "No," he shook his head, his eyes telling her what his actions had told her last night."

            Her cheeks went red with fire. Blushing, she said, "Oh…oh good. Then everything's alright. We're back to normal."

            "I hope not," he smirked, opening the door to walk downstairs. "Coming?"

            She stared at him for a moment, before tossing on her clothing and following him down to eat breakfast. She would sure have a lot to explain to Sango when they got back.

            Kagome couldn't wait to see Shippo. She was sure that Rin would love a playmate back at the castle. It got lonely for her. Besides both of the kids could learn from what she could teach them.

            She also wanted to see Miroku, make sure he wasn't getting into any trouble. Then there was also Kaede. The old woman had a lot of wisdom and Kagome was sure she could use some of it when dealing with Sesshomaru. Though she was sure she loved the demon lord, she had no idea how to go about with their relationship. The only person she was sure would know anything would be Kaede.

            Then of course there was Inuyasha. What would he say when they got back? She couldn't just "SIT" him and hope he'd leave her alone. That advantage over the hanyou was vanquished when she had broken the rosary to make sure that Inuyasha left her and Sesshomaru alone, for his sake and for the sake of Kikyo. And what about Sesshomaru? Now that he had a rosary, would "SIT" be an option for him?

Everything was so confusing, when breakfast was over, she was almost happy to be packing to journey back to the feudal era. 

            "Ready Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, the young girl on his back.

            "Yep!" the child said, gleefully waving at the Higurashi family, who were trying not to be too disappointed to see her go.

            "Kagome?"

            "I'm ready," she announced, waving one last time at her mother, over her giant backpack.

            Sesshomaru jumped into the well. Pink light fluttered around them, before it stilled. The powerful demon leapt free of the confining space, up over the clearing of the forest, before landing, back inside the break in the forest. No one was around, which Kagome considered odd. She had at least expected Inuyasha to still be brooding over what had happened to his rosary.

            Shrugging, she took her backpack from Sesshomaru, getting off of him. She helped Rin off as well, taking the young girl's hand. The two started off in the direction of the castle, when Kagome noticed that the Lord of the Western Lands wasn't following her. His eyes were getting darker as he searched the area.

            "What is it?" she asked.

            Just then, a massive explosion made her fall to her knees, clutching Rin to her chest. Something broke through the treetops to her left, and then Inuyasha was standing in front of his brother, eyes red, claws out. He was in his full demon form, unable to control the emotions he now had, such as the raw hatred he felt for his brother.

            "Inuyasha!" she cried, drawing his attention away from Sesshomaru. She put Rin down, slowly getting to her feet. "Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome. What's wrong?" She knew what was wrong, but she didn't know what else to say. She had to find a way to calm him down because if not, he was likely to attack. She wouldn't allow anything to happen to Sesshomaru.

            However, the hanyou only glared at her. He had a small trail of blood running down from the corners of his mouth. He licked it away, raising a spear. She didn't know where he had gotten it. All she knew was that at that moment, he charged right for her.

            "INUYASHA!" she screamed, trying to make him realize it was her. But he didn't even slow. Kagome pushed Rin away, before shielding her eyes with her arms.

            Sesshomaru watched everything as it happened. The moment his brother charged, he went to Kagome's side, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

                **A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having projects out the butt and tons of other things. I've been working really hard to finish up school with good grades and with work, the end of the year stuff, the Prom coming up, and a million other little things….well as you can tell, it's been a bit hectic.

So once again, I'm sorry. I know this was a bit shorter that what I usually write and it ended on another cliffhanger, but hey, at least I updated. Thank you to all who reviewed during my absence to tell me to keep it up. That was inspiration enough for me to get down on my ass and finish writing this chapter today. Chapter 14 will be up soon! _ Nev_


	14. Goodbye Kagome

            **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Shippo, Koga, Kaede, or Sesshomaru (damn) or any of the other characters of the Anime show Inuyasha. In this chapter, most of Sesshomaru's thoughts are the lyrics from the song "Written in the Stars" from the Broadway show of tragedy & love "Aida." Kagome's thoughts come from the same show, but from the song "Easy as Life." Thank you for supporting me despite the hiatus! _Nev_

****

****

**Chapter Fourteen: Goodbye Kagome**

****

             The hanyou charged right at Kagome, never slowing. He slashed his claws across her delicate form, creating deep crimson gashes on her stomach and parts of her arms. As he raised his hand to strike her again, Sesshomaru unleashed Tetsusaiga. The sword felt alive in his hands, as if it was ready to attack its old owner.

            "Kagome!" The demon exterminator came over the treetops on her large cat, dressed in her uniform. The monk came too, running out from the forest, a little kitsune at his side, crying about his surrogate mother. "Kagome!" Sango cried again, before she boiled over with anger and threw her gas bombs at Inuyasha. 

            Sesshomaru watched, cloaking his nose. The stench and smoke did nothing to phase his younger brother, but it gave him time to retrieve Kagome, and bring her away from danger. She was unconscious from the shock of pain and the loss of blood. Her shirt was completely soaked in it.

            "Demon be gone!" Miroku shouted, pinning Inuyasha to the ground with his staff. He smacked the hanyou on the back of the head, but his friend only glared up at him with blood red eyes of hate. "Be gone!" The priest yelled again, hammering the top of his staff harder across the skull of his companion. This time, the impact made the demon still, then blink. When he opened his eyes again, Inuyasha was back to normal.

            "What happened?" he asked, shoving Miroku off of him. Then his eyes turned to his older brother. "Sesshomaru!" he growled, not noticing Kagome, who his brother was hunched over, as he and Sango tried to stop the bleeding.

            "Inuyasha," Miroku tried to stop him to explain.

            Yanking away from the monk, the younger brother stormed forth, ready to kill his older brother. Just as he was about to hit him, he saw what his brother was protecting. "K-kagome?" he questioned, falling to his knees. He looked at Sango, who wouldn't meet his gaze. He didn't dare turn to Sesshomaru. He could feel the hate radiating off of his kin.

            To make matters worse, Koga decided to show up at that moment. "What happened, mutt-face?" he demanded of Inuyasha, clearly seeing that the demon lord of the west was not one to be bothered. "What did you do to my woman?"

            "What did I do?" Inuyasha cried, leaping on Koga.

            Sango snapped. "Would you two stop it! If we don't get Kaede out here right now, Kagome will surely die. Stop fighting and start working together, unless you never want to see her again!" With that, both went off running for the old priestess.

            "Good," Sesshomaru said to Sango, picking up Kagome, gingerly.

            "Where are you taking her? Kaede is the only chance she has."

            "The medicine in Kagome's time is very strong. It will do her better to go back home and receive treatment there. Besides, if anything should happen, I believe her family deserves to hear news of it," he state wisely.

Sango nodded. "Promise me you will bring her back? She is my sister. I could not bear it if she was no longer with me." The demon lord remained silent. "Promise?" Sango pleaded.

"I will do what I can," he said. "Watch over Rin in my absence," he directed, then leapt down the well, taking Kagome with him, just as Inuyasha, carrying Kaede and Koga appeared.

"Did I miss something?" the wolf leader asked the demon slayer.

"I think we all did," she smiled sadly, hoping that Kagome's life would be spared.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru jumped out of the well, and in two great bounds, brought himself to the Higurashi household. Banging his fist on the door, he forced Kagome's mother, her grandfather, and her young brother, Sota to come out of the house. When Mrs. Higurashi saw her daughter, she kept her cool.

            "Alright everyone, in the car," she ordered. She advised Sesshomaru, that though flying to the hospital would be quicker, they couldn't allow him to do that, so he would have to come with them in the car. Swallowing his pride for the sake of the girl in his arms, he nodded, and piled them inside the small metal contraption.

            Fastening her seatbelt on, Kagome's mother put the car in gear, then sped toward the hospital at neck break speed. They hurried her into the emergency room, not asking what had happened, since Mrs. Higurashi broke down into tears after she had gotten her daughter safely to the hospital. Her brother sat there, staring at the floor, and her grandfather paced with Sesshomaru.

            Finally, the demon lord couldn't continue to wait in the large room with strange human smells. Everyone was staring at his choice of attire, even though they wore the oddest clothing. So he decided to perch at the top of the hospital where the fresh air was until some news about Kagome's condition was available.

            He sat on the stone ledge of the hospital and watched as the sun went from the highest point in the sky, to setting. Soon the stars began to dot themselves across the cobalt canvas of night. The hours had dragged on, leaving him with the option of recalling times he had spent with the girl who might now die. Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt, but now she was on her last lifeline. Could he take the chance of telling her now?

            "Sesshomaru, there you are," an out of breath Mrs. Higurashi greeted him.

            "Will she be alright?" he asked anxiously. He hadn't realized how much he had needed to know until that point, when he was all but ready to break into the emergency room to find out for himself.

            Nodding, Kagome's mother explained. "The doctors say she will make it. She lost a lot of blood, but there was a universal donor at the hospital today, who gave her some. The transfusion went well and they were able to operate. She has several gashes that needed to be stitched shut, but in a couple months, she'll have nothing but some minor scars."

            Standing behind him, she gave him a gentle hug. "How did this happen?"

            He was more than glad that she didn't blame him, or even consider that he had done it, but she did know that he had been there when it had occurred. Knowing this was the closest family Kagome had, he couldn't keep it a secret.

            "Inuyasha," he breathed, anger penetrating every syllable.

            "What?" she gasped, surprised by the truth. "How could that be?"

            "He was in his full demon stage. No one knows how it came about, by the reaction of all of her friends. He attacked her the moment he saw her. I tried to save her, but I was unable to keep her from her injuries," he admitted, ashamed.

            "Sesshomaru," Kagome's mother began, "this was not your fault. You saved Kagome's life." 

            "Yes," he agreed, "but if it was not for me, she would never be in this situation."

            "What are you saying?"

            "I have to get out of her life. I do not belong here. She was a great help to me, while she was around, but now I think that I have no room for a Kagome Higurashi in my castle. Please tell her that I hope she feels better and returns to health soon," he said, getting up from his spot on the ledge.

            "No," Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "I won't say your goodbyes for you. If you are going to leave Kagome, then you're going to be the one to tell her."

            "I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands," he growled, feeling threatened by her defiance.

            "Yes," she nodded, "but you are being a very childish boy right now and running away from your problems. A true lord would never leave Kagome because of one little incident."

            "I am not leaving Kagome!" he roared.

            "Then what are you doing?" she asked, skeptically.

            "I am making sure she continues to live a normal, safe life, like she deserves," he told her seriously.

            "She may deserve it, but it isn't what she truly wants. The years she has spent risking her life alongside of Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are the happiest times she's ever had, despite the danger. Leaving her like this won't protect her anymore than if you left her with a stick in a lion's den," she elucidated wisely.

            "It is all I can do at this point," he replied, getting up.

            "Fine then. Tell her. Leave, but don't think it will be that easy."

            "It never is," he whispered as he descended to find Kagome.

            He found her grandpa waiting outside her room. "Sota is in there right now. When he comes out-ah." The boy exited the room from a talk with his sister. He smiled at Sesshomaru, then at his grandfather.

            "She's waiting for you," he told the tall demon lord.

            Sesshomaru nodded, then went inside, shutting the door behind him. He found Kagome lying in a bed, clothed in ugly blue cloth in a large white bed surrounded by strange machines that beeped and clicked. He sat on the edge of a large window to her left, awaiting her to look at him. When she did, she smiled, and he inwardly cringed. How could he do this to her?

            "I am here to tell you that we can never meet again," he stated firmly. _Simple really, isn't it?_ he thought to himself.

            After that, it was all a blur. He heard her protesting, questioning, and even crying, but he opened the window, and jumped out into the night below, only knowing of one purpose, to get away before he went back to her.

            _A word or two and then a lifetime of not knowing where or how, or why or when_

            Leaping down the well, he felt the rosary glow, allowing him to pass through the border of the realms, back to his time. It was the magic of Kagome's pure heart that allowed him his passage, and he had shattered it. Her heart was now broken, like her bones and skin, all because of him. How much pain could he inflict upon her in one day?

            _You think of me, or speak of me, and wonder what befell, that someone you once loved, so long ago, so well_

            He could smell the burning scent of wood nearby as he landed on the dirt ground of the well in the feudal era. Someone had made a fire. He guessed it had been the monk. They were probably all awaiting Kagome's arrival. He would have to make this quick. He wanted to answer no questions concerning the girl he had left behind.

            _Ever wonder what I'll  feel as living shuffles by_

            "Where is she?" a voice asked in the dark, as he climbed out of the well, ready to retrieve his charge and return home.

            He looked over her head, spotting Rin and the kitsune sleeping huddled together beside the fire. The monk was watching over them, but he also seemed to be nodding off. Inuyasha was in a tree, staring up at the stars. He did not seem to have noticed that his brother had arrived yet. The leader of the wolf tribe was present also, but he was talking to the old witch.

            "She is safe," he replied seriously. But that was not what Sango wanted to hear.

            _You don't have to ask me and I need not reply_

            "Where is she?" the persistent exterminator asked again.

            "Kagome will be away for a few weeks while her body mends, but we were able to get her medical attention in time to save her life. Now," he brushed past her, "if you will allow me to pass, I will be on my way."

            _Every moment of my life, from now until I die I will think or dream of you_

            He bent down over Rin's form, lifting the little girl into his arms. She was fast asleep. It would be no trouble to take her home. When she woke in the morning, he'd tell her that Kagome was on a trip and would be away for sometime. After a while, the young child would forget about her old teacher, and so would he.

            _And fail to understand how a perfect love can be confounded out of hand_

            "You will leave, just like that?" Miroku asked, staring into the fire.

            "I am of no use here," Sesshomaru replied in a low voice. "Kagome is in good hands traveling with you. I trust you will all keep her safe." With that, he formed his cloud and floated up into the sky. The monk watched, as his fiancée joined him by his side.

            "He is a fool, to lose such a woman such as Kagome over such a little thing," he stated.

            "He feels guilty that he could not protect her and therefore caused her great pain," Sango agreed. "But guilt and fear are two very different things and both are consuming him."

            Back in present day, Kagome was lying in her bed. The hospital was asleep, just like the rest of Tokyo. Her mother was sleeping in the empty patient bed aside of her, but as for Sota and Grandpa, they had gone back to the shrine. There was nothing they could do for her. Her mother was only there because seeing her daughter in such a mess had done a number on her nerves.

_This is the moment when the gods expect me to beg for help, but I won't even try_

            Sesshomaru's actions had confused her. She had just begun thinking that things between the two of them could actually work. Suddenly, a small accident had thrown him back to square one, but she couldn't squash the feelings she now had for him as easily as he had vanquished his emotions for her. She cared too deeply for him.

            _I want nothing in the world, but myself to protect me_

            She stared out the window, thinking of him. Had she meant so little that he so easily would abandon her. All he had said was that they could never see one another again, but so few words had never broken so much of her soul all at the same time. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of how many times Inuyasha had crushed her when he had run off with Kikyo. This was something entirely different. This pain was raw and it ate away at her with a terrible vengeance.

            _All I have to do is forget how much I love him. All I have to do is put my longing to one side_

            Sobs racked her body and she willed herself to be quiet, so as not to wake her mother, or alert any passing nurses. Would she ever be able to stroke his soft silver hair again? Would she ever play in the flower fields with an anxious Rin tagging along by her side? What would become of their business arrangement, now that he no longer worried about what became of her? She began to feel like an abandoned puppy, alone on a street corner, in a cardboard box, while the cold rain poured down on her.

            _Tell myself that love's an ever-changing situation_

            Perhaps it was better this way. After all, Inuyasha would never allow them to be together. He hated his brother with a passion and she had to remember that Inuyasha had been her friend far longer than she had been in love with Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku were going to be married soon, she should be more occupied with their wedding arrangements then some stuck up demon lord who had just dumped her.

            _Passion would have cooled and all the magic would have died_

            Besides, Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha right back, and she had promised to be by the hanyou's side all her life. She couldn't do that if she was with the Lord of the Western Lands. Things didn't work that way with the Inu brothers. There was just too much bad blood between them. She shook her head, not knowing what to do.

            _All I have to do is pretend I never knew him on those very rare occasions when he steals into my heart_

            Now, when she was trying to think of all the pros of him leaving her, she was only burying herself deeper. She was thinking of him more and more. Fresh tears flowed from her eyes as she tried to force herself to focus her attention on anything but the man she was in love with. It was difficult, considering all of her most recent and happiest memories, included him.

            _Better to have lost him when the ties were barely binding_

            "You'll pull through this," she whispered to herself, because you are Kagome Higurashi, the one who purified the Shikon No Tama when others before you could not." Feeling a bit better, she turned off her lights, and laid down. She needed her sleep. Once she was healed, she could go back to the feudal era and then she would have to explain everything to Sango, who she realized she was missing quite dearly. She needed someone's shoulder to cry on.

            In the lonesome hallways of his castle, Sesshomaru walked around aimlessly. He had put Rin to bed moments before, but could not find a suitable position to lay in, so he himself was unable to sleep, though his body was weary from all his pacing from earlier. He found that walking helped his aching heart.

            _Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide_

            He had done this to protect her. He would only bring her pain if he continued to have her in his service. Living with a demon was risky business. If he cared for her at all, he would let her go. She would find someone else, perhaps a good, kind hearted human, like she deserved, and all would be care free in her life, just like her simple attitude.

            _No escape, no change of heart, no any place to hide_

            The demon wolf named Koga had seemed rather keen on her. He had called Kagome "his woman" which Sesshomaru admitted that he was rather annoyed about, but he had let her go. If she choose Koga, she would face dangers, but not nearly to the same extent as she would with him, for he had to deal with the wild demons of his land and other lords, most of which weren't as gracious as he had been while she was around.

            _You are all I ever want, but this I am denied_

            He knew for a fact that he had gotten soft over the time she had been with him. Her wonderful nature and loving ways toward Rin had made him fall for her. Despite his usual cold manner and immediate dislike for the human race, he had fallen deeply in love with her, and the way her face as illustrated the shattering of her delicate heart the moment he had broken things off with her was plastered into his brain.

            _Sometimes in my darkest thoughts I wish I never learned what it is to be in love and have that love returned_

            Kagome was the first one he had ever shared such a unique bond with. He knew that to some extent she had loved his younger brother. He was not exactly happy about that, but considering at the time had had been trying to kill her, he couldn't be mad either. Now, looking back on all they had shared he wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms. Then he knew he'd be able to sleep, but such a thing could never happen again, not if he wanted her to live.

            _Is it written in the stars_? _Are we paying for some crime?_

            He wondered if he was being punished. Most humans believed in a god or many gods. Until now, he considered himself at a godly level, but perhaps there was something more out there. If that was the case, he had done a great deal of many horrible things. Taking in Rin was one good thing he had done. Other than that, he had a list as long as he was powerful.

            _Is that all that we are good for just a stretch of mortal time_

            To an onlooker, his reaction to his decision might seem humorous, since he had been the one to dig his hole this deep. If he had never allowed himself to feel for Kagome the way he did now, things would not have become so complicated. Maybe then she would not have gotten hurt and they would still be able to have her teaching Rin. Then again, maybe something worse would have happened.

            _Or some gods' experiment in which we have no say_

            Finding himself standing outside Kagome's room, he sighed. She was never coming back. Even if he wanted her, she would probably hate him for hurting her both physically and emotionally. She would never want to be in the same room as him, let alone become his mate, which was something he had been seriously considering. He knew in her mind, that sort of thing was called marriage, or something silly like what the monk and exterminator would be doing soon. If it had pleased her, he would have gone through it, but now, he had to put all those mindless fantasies away.

            _In which we're given paradise, but only for a day_

            Kagome was gone and he was never getting her back.

            "Goodbye Kagome," he whispered, shutting the door to her room, and walking down the empty corridor.

**A/N:** Nice long chapter for those of you who had to wait so long because of my horrible cliffhanger. I am truly sorry, and then with the massive writer's block. I just had to put it on hold while I thought up something really worth wild, otherwise, the story would have gone to hell and become crap. Thank you for all my supporters! Love you all! Review some more and I'll have the next chapter out sooner than this one! _Nev_


	15. After All

**A/N:** The thoughts of my main characters (which aren't really mine, since I don't own them) are from the lyric's of the Cher & Peter Cetera song "After All." I don't own it, nor do I own any of the Inuyasha characters, though I would very much love to have my own Fluffy! _Nev_

****

**Chapter Fifteen: After All**

****

During the weeks of her recovery, Kagome spent time with her family. She learned what they had been doing over the many months she had been gone, and relived many of her favorite past times, such as baking cookies with her mother, or giving tours of the sacred shrine with her grandfather. Even Sota was kind to her. They played video games together, despite Kagome's utter lack of hand eye coordination.

However, each night, when she laid down in her bed, her thoughts were on her friends back in the feudal era, and her dreams were all of Sesshomaru. She couldn't believe her life had changed as fast as it had. The quest for the Shikon Jewel was over and now she had another journey to prepare for. She had to make a decision. Where was she going to live the rest of her days?

She loved her family dearly, but she loved her friends too. They had been through so much together that she couldn't just shut the well and forget about them all, but how could she leave her family? Sango and Miroku's wedding was coming up. She'd wait until after than to make her decision, by then she would have to figure out where she belonged.

Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome returned to the hospital after a long recovery to have the stitches removed and to get a check up.

"Every thing seems to be in order," her doctor announced happily. "You are free to return to your normal routine."

Kagome flinched when he said, "normal." Her life was anything but normal. She fought with demons, had a perverted monk for a friend, was the surrogate mother to a kitsune, and her best friend was a demon slayer, who was the last of her village. Then there were her affections. She was smitten with the demon lord of the Western Lands, who had tried to kill her on numerous encounters. Normal? Hardly.

"So," her mother began on their drive home. "Will you be staying a while longer? Or can we expect you to return to your friends?"

"I was thinking about going back. I'm sure Sango is worried," Kagome replied, looking out her window. Her mind wasn't really on what her mother was saying. She was still thinking about the taiyoukai. Her mother took notice.

"Kagome," she said softly, pulling over to the side of the road. She turned the car off, and faced her daughter. "What is troubling you? Is it Sesshomaru?"

She didn't say anything in reply. How could she? If she did, it would be a lie or something that would make her cry. So instead, she continued to stare out the window, as if her mother hadn't said anything. She tried to forget the gentle way he had held her face in his clawed hands, how she had saved him and how he had saved her. She forced herself to forget the way she had fallen for him, how she had planned on giving him her everything. Because now that was all gone. They weren't together and they were never going to be together. They didn't belong with one another because he was a demon and she was…a human.

"Kagome Higurashi," her mother said sternly. "You look at me this instant."

Taking a deep breath, she ground the lump that was climbing up her throat down, and glanced over at her mom.

"Tell me what is bothering you? You have barely eaten in the last two weeks, you don't sleep, and I doubt you have the strength to go back and fight demons looking as sleepy as you do." When her daughter didn't answer, she went on.

"I hear you at night, lying there in your room, crying. I haven't said anything. I thought I would leave you to make your own decisions, but Kagome, no one deserves to go through so much pain. I have seen your selflessness, how you go about your duties to your destiny. If anyone in this world deserves happiness, it's you."

"Mom," Kagome whispered, her voice cracking. A tear escaped from each of her eyes, and more filled up the area they had left vacant.

"If you love him, you need to tell him. I talked to him before he left you. I know what was in his heart, Kagome. I could see it in his eyes. He didn't want to leave you, but he thought he was doing what was in your best interest. He was sacrificing his happiness so that you'd be safe," she admitted. "I'm sorry that I didn't say anything before now. I didn't think things would get this serious."

"Go back," she said, reaching across the car to hug her daughter. "Go back to the feudal era and find him. See your friends first, tell them you are alright, then go back. Find him and tell him how you feel. I don't want you do come back until you're with him again," she smiled, tears flowing from her eyes as she pulled away.

Kagome was crying as well. "Mom," she sobbed, but she couldn't say anything more, so she just hugged her. "I will," she promised, as her mother put the car in gear. "I will."

Meanwhile, in the Western Lands....

"Fluffy, when will Kagome-chan come play with me again? Rin misses her."

The child had been asking the same question for weeks now. The Great Lord of the Western Lands didn't know what to tell her. He had already used up all the excuses he could think of. Without the miko, he had no one to keep his charge occupied. For one week, she had been satisfied with beating up Jaken, and locking him in closets for her version of hide-and-seek, a game fueled by Kagome's attempts to tire her out. Now, she was bored.

Rising from his seat, he waved to Jaken to take Rin out to the gardens. He needed to think. Maybe if he found another woman to work for him then Rin would not pester him for her old teacher. It was a perfect plan, except for the fact that there was only one miko who was strong enough to protect herself and Rin, while giving a rather reputable education to the girl. After having such an excellent teacher, none could do better or even compare. Rin, he knew, would still be bored.

He went to his study then. Content to do paperwork regarding his lands. He wanted to bury himself in his work and forget about the girl that held his heart, a girl that he would never be able to hold in his arms again or tell her how he really felt.

Back at the well....

"Man," Kagome said to herself as she climbed down the ladder in the well house. "My backpack is heavier than I remember it." She felt the sensation of time travel happening. Closing her eyes, she allowed the Shikon No Tama to transport back to her friends. When she opened them again, she saw the shifting light of sunset and heard the sounds of the forest around the abandoned well.

Recalling what had happened last time she had returned, she was more cautious, pulling herself out slowly, avoiding sudden movements until she was within sight of Kaede's hut. The smoke billowing up from inside told her that everyone was inside, probably eating dinner. Smiling, she walked taller with her backpack to where her other family was waiting for her.

Just before she could go into the door, she heard a voice. "Kagome-chan, nice to see you are well."

"Kikyo," she nodded to the ex-priestess. "Are the others here?"

"They are inside. My sister has prepared dinner," she answered.

Kagome felt something different in Kikyo, something dark, like what she had felt in the jewel before she had purified it. She reached into the old miko's heart to feel this darkness and found that it was identical to the evil of the demons that had been swallowed with Midoriko in the Shikon Jewel. The evil sensed her presence and attacked her like a wave of ice water. Gasping, she pulled out, blinking several times before her vision cleared.

"Are you ill?" Kikyo asked, sounding anything but concerned.

"No, I'm fine," Kagome told her. "I think I'll go find Sango now."

"Yes, well, I'm going out for another walk. You'll tell my sister, won't you, Kagome? Tell her not to worry. I'm taking protection with me." With that, she walked away, deep into the forest. But Kagome noticed she had no arrows with her or her trusty bow. Not thinking much of it, she went inside the hut.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Mom!"

"Hey Sango! Hi Miroku! Shippo!" Kagome greeted them all in order just as Shippo jumped into her arms.

"Are you still hurt?" Sango asked, taking Kagome's pack off of her back.

"No, the medicine in my time helped. I'm back to normal," she replied, though Sango could immediately tell that there was something wrong with this form of "normal." "I'm just happy to be back."

"We are most delighted to have you back," Miroku commented, his hand inching.

SLAP!

"Pervert!" both girls shouted at the same time, while the monk stalked out of the hut, symmetrical red handprints on his face.

"Now, tell me all that happened," Sango said, sitting down on the ground aside of Kagome who had Shippo in her lap. So Kagome explained about how Sesshomaru had acted in her time and then what had gone on when they had come back to the feudal era. All the time Sango was thinking. At the end of her tale, Kagome asked, "Has anything weird happened while I was gone?"

"No, why?" Sango asked, getting up momentarily to stir Kaede's soup. The old woman was out gathering herbs for the dinner.

"It's nothing, just something I felt about Kikyo," Kagome shook her head, though she was still wondering about the other girl.

"Hmm, now that you mention it," Sango came back over, taking her seat by her friend. "Kikyo was with Inuyasha the morning you came back."

Kagome was silent. It was true that she had feelings for Sesshomaru, deep feelings, deeper than she had ever felt for Inuyasha, but she still had loved the hanyou long before she had known the real demon lord. It still hurt to know that she would never be number one in Inuyasha's heart.

"I'm sorry," Sango apologized, immediately noticing her mistake. "I shouldn't have-."

"No," Kagome interrupted her, "Kikyo and Inuyasha are together, just as I wished it to be. I can't feel bad about that just because I don't have him anymore. That wouldn't be fair."

"Kagome."

"It's okay. Is there anything else you noticed about Kikyo while I was gone. And how's Inuyasha? Did you ever figure out what triggered him to go demon?"

"Nothing," Sango shook her head. "Miroku talked to him. He had to try several times. He didn't want to talk to anyone after he went back to normal. He knew what he had done and didn't want to see anyone. You know how he gets. But after Miroku persisted long enough, he got through. Before going all demon, Inuyasha had no memory of what happened. All he knew was that Kikyo was walking through the forest ahead of him, then nothing, then attacking you."

"That's strange," Kagome commented.

"Yes," Sango nodded, beginning to feel odd about the other miko just as Kagome did. There were too many coincidences. Why hadn't she seen this before? She was losing her touch as a demon exterminator. Her safety depended solely on her ability to be able to detect things that were off balance in the world around her. "I suppose I should have seen this sooner."

"It's not anything serious, I'm sure." She rose from her seat and went to the door. Kaede was steadily walking toward the hut and smiled when she saw Kagome. "I think I'm going to take a walk," she told her friend.

"But don't you want some dinner? Kaede's soup is delicious."

"I ate before I came," she lied, walking past her mentor with a small greeting. Miroku was coming as well, carrying several logs for the fire. When he saw her, he didn't say anything, just left her to her thoughts.

She hadn't gotten far when Shippo came bounding after her. He had fallen asleep while she and Sango were talking, but now he was awake and wanted to be with his mother. Smiling, she stopped, turned around, and picked him up in her arms, carrying him as she would a newborn.

They entered the forest, just as Shippo began to fall asleep again. Kagome heard movement and crouched amongst the bushes. Someone was traveling nearby. She wasn't sure if they were friend or foe so she kept her breathing low and prayed Shippo was silent. That's when she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha in a tender embrace.

Only several miles away...

Sesshomaru was stalking prey. Actually, it was a lesser demon, a lizard demon that had destroyed property within his territory. He was going to take care of the problem in his own matter, which meant killing it. Smirking, he brought the Tetsusaiga down on the pathetic beast, watching him melt until he no longer existed. Such a small thing, but it did wonders to his mood. It wasn't until he turned to go back to his castle that he noticed where he was.

He had found Kagome near here, had truly found out how kindhearted she could be when she saved Rin. If he was correct, which he usually was, she lived around here with that group of hers, the one she considered her friends? But what was the point of going to see her? She probably hated him now for leaving her bleeding in a hospital all alone. He'd hate himself too, but he already did, so he didn't have to worry about that.

The Lord of the Western Lands began walking away when he caught a scent on the breeze, the smell of sweet Sakura blossoms and slight cinnamon, the smell of Kagome. Before he could stop himself, he was racing toward her; unable to control the dire need to see her one last time.

Kagome put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't gasp aloud. She had seen Inuyasha embrace Kikyo on countless occasions. Each time the priestess seemed not to share his strong emotions of love, but this time, it was the other way around. It was Kikyo who was hugging Inuyasha with a strong passion and him who was trying to back away. She was about to break them up, when she felt someone's eyes on her. Pivoting around, she got in a stance to fight.

_Well, here we are again, I guess it must be fate_

Sesshomaru stood there, unsure what to do or say. He couldn't move a single limb of his being. Nothing seemed operational. However, he had no reason to be immobile. She on the other hand had every reason. When she had turned, he had caught a glimpse of his damned half-brother with that witch. He knew what a sight like that did to Kagome's heart. He couldn't bear to have her hurt again.

_We've tried it on our own, But deep inside we've known we'd be back to set things straight_

She just stared at him, caught up in that amber gaze that was so similar to his brother's and yet, at the same time, it was entirely different from Inuyasha's eyes. When he stepped closer, she felt her breath catch in her throat. Hadn't she come back to tell him how she felt. Now he was right in front of her, but what could she do? Nothing. She couldn't even move. Not even flinch. So she settled for the next best thing. She stood there.

_I still remember when your kiss was so brand new_

He watched her face, wondering if she despised him, wanted him to go, because as much as he knew he was breaking every rule he had ever set for himself, he had to be here with her, he had to see her at least once more if he was going to live the rest of his days without her.

_Every memory repeats, every step I take retreats_

Kagome saw him getting closer. She stopped worrying about Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kaede, Shippo, Miroku, and even Sango. She saw the man…demon she had fallen in love with standing in front of her, approaching her with a rather changed look in his orbs of gold. When he got so close she could hear her heart beating out of her ribs and feel his breath running over her forehead, she took a step back, terrified of what was to come.

_Every journey always brings me back to you_

She was leaving. She was afraid. He reached out, pulling her against him in a desperate attempt to keep her. However, to any onlookers, it would appear that he was about to kill her. He had come to kill the lizard demon that had taunted his pride by demolishing a small village on his land, but now he was here, holding Kagome as he thought he never would again. Fate was ironic that way.

_After all the stops and starts we keep coming back to these two hearts, two angels who've been rescued from the fall_****

She couldn't stop herself from falling into his embrace. She crushed herself against him, crying. She wasn't sure who she was shedding tears for more; Inuyasha, her closest and dear friend or herself. All she knew was that she had never felt more comfortable in another's arms as she now felt in Sesshomaru's loving embrace.

_And after all that we've been through, it all comes down to me and you_

He felt her tears after he had smelled the salt of the air. She was crying over that idiot hanyou again, but he couldn't yell at her. This was what he had wanted, to be able to cradle her, soothe her, and hold her again. He had only wanted to see her one last time, but what he had really needed was to get her back. Rin wanted her back and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want the same.

_I guess it's meant to be, forever you and me, after all_

"Kagome, I am going to take you home."

She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. All she wanted was that right now. He lifted her up with out any effort whatsoever. She pointed to the ground where Shippo was sleeping soundly, oblivious to what was going on around him. Smiling, the demon lord picked him up as well, and soon the three of them were off on his cloud, sailing off to the Western Lands.

Neither noticed the angry priestess watching from the inner forest.

**A/N: **Okay! I got it done! Yay! Another chapter completed! For those of you who thought the last chapter was the end….YOU WERE WRONG!!! That was only the best tearjerker cliffy I have ever written. Kudos to myself. –ahem- Now that I'm better, and hopefully back on track, I will work on my Cowboy Bebop fic ( "Our Raining Symphony" ) and my Labyrinth fic ( "Reality Behind the Movie" ) before I return to this. Then you will have another chapter! I'm going on vacation in two weeks so I'll have plenty of time to write then. REVIEW! Thanks _Nev_


	16. A Family Created

**Chapter Sixteen: A Family Created**

Kagome woke the next morning in a bedroom she didn't recognize. She had fallen asleep while they had been traveling into the Western Lands. Therefore, she had no memory of being put to bed. Thinking this was just another guest room, she rolled over on her stomach, ready to catch another five minutes of sleep, but instead, she bumped into a rather amused looking demon.

"Awake already?" he teased, running his thumb down her cheek to her chin.

"Just five more minutes," she begged, rolling back over to the side she had previously been on.

"I think not," he chuckled, pulling her back. She grumbled something under her breath that he had heard, but decided not to repeat. Grinning, he began tickling her all over, getting the desired reaction he had been searching for. She screamed and smacked a pillow over his head. He chuckled deeper in his throat. How he had missed his Kagome.

"Mmm," she mumbled, laying her head on his chest as she draped her arms around his neck, feeling his arms wrap around her smaller form. "Was I really gone that long?"

"This Sesshomaru didn't miss you in the least," he replied. Another smack of the pillow. "Do you dare hit this Lord of the Western Lands?" Yet another pillow in the face. "You won't behave so recklessly, human," he snapped, trying to control his voice. Then he found Kagome standing up only to jump onto him, tackling him off the bed.

"Take it all back," she cried, continuously slapping him with pillows from both hands.

Roaring with laughter, he bucked his hips, sending her slim body to slide down to his pelvis from where she had been positioned over his ribs. Slightly grinding into her, he whispered to her, "This Sesshomaru missed you a great," he rubbed substantially harder, "great deal."

Blush rose in the miko's cheeks as she realized what he meant. She knew she should budge before the desire came over him, but suddenly, she couldn't move her body. A sly idea came into her mind and she slowly decided it was better than any of the alternatives. Carefully, she laid her body flat against his own, keeping her legs straddled over his hip area.

"I felt the same," she purred, biting on his bottom lip, gingerly. Her hands wove a pattern through the folds of his robe until they were against his flat, stone chest. She slowly poked her tongue out from between her pink lips, running a line from his mouth to his chin, then up his cheekbone to his ear.

The Lord of the Western Lands had never seen her this way, except for their last night at her home. Even then, she hadn't been this…ready. It was hard for him to remain still when he knew how far they could go with less thought than he had used to tickle her. He was more than ready to take Kagome as his mate. He knew he loved her for everything that she was, even the part of her that was human. She had made that happen. Still, he feared hurting her.

Her tongue was drawing lazy patterns on the outside of his ear, then ducking to the inside. She started out slow, then speed things up, only to begin the process all over again. His breath hitched for he had never felt such extreme pleasure from something as petty as a tongue on skin. She was bewitching him and soon he would be unable to control his urge to take her as his own.

While she worked, her hands parted the top portion of his clothing. He shimmied out of it, allowing her to lie across his muscular chest, pale from being kept behind material all too often. She grinned at him before flicking her tongue to his opposite ear to give it the same treatment it's twin had received. Again, Sesshomaru felt his breath catch in the back of his throat. So this was what it felt like?

He wasn't about to allow her to have all the fun. He worked his hands up her back to her shirt, tugging it off over her head. There was some strange white contraption that blocked his way to her breasts, but it seemed to only be made of a soft material, so he wasn't bothered by it. He yanked off her skirt in the same swift manner, once again finding white soft material blocking his way.

Kagome lifted her mouth away from his ear, a smile across her face. She put her hands on the sides of his face, drawing herself down to steal a passionate kiss, which he elongated by driving his tongue in between her lips to have some more fun. She smiled again, searching the alien muscle that had found its way into her cavern. He took this time, while she was occupied to roll them both over, him landing on top of her.

"That was a dirty trick," she accused, pretending to be angry, when really, she was beginning to think her idea of a game had gotten the best of her.

"It was a good trick," he grinned. "I think you liked it more than you are willing to admit."

He leaned his head down, kissing her right below her neck. She found air hard to grasp. _Why is it so hard to breathe?_ His kissing didn't stop there. He started a trail of them, leading down to the crevice in between her breasts. There was a small birthmark situated there, more to the right than the left. When he reached there, he ran his tongue over it.

She shivered against him. There was a massive source of heat coming off of them both. There was no reason for her to feel cold, but the shiver hadn't been because of the lack of heat. It was something much more prominent in her mind. She knew what it was when, she saw that Sesshomaru was stripping down completely. No sooner had he lost his pants then there came a great pounding on the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" a cranky voice yelled from out in the hall.

"Go away, Jaken," both he and Kagome hollered back.

The imp stayed quiet for a moment, until two squeals of laughter broke the silence, then he was pounding on the door again. "Lord Sesshomaru! Save your faithful servant! Please, my lord, show some mercy on me!"

Growling, Sesshomaru helped Kagome stand, his eyes apologizing for the lack of control his minion had over the children. She gave him a reassuring smile, handing him his clothes, while she bent down to pick up her own. They got dressed quickly, and only after they had shared another loving kiss, did the demon lord open the door of his bedchambers.

The commotion outside the room was nearly deafening. The demon was angered that his imp could not manage to contain the kitsune and Rin for more than an hour so that he and Kagome could have some "adult" time together, but all this noise only increased his bad disposition.

"Silence!" he bellowed.

Everything and everyone froze. Kagome poked her head out from behind Sesshomaru to see the sight. Rin and Shippo were at opposite ends of Jaken. He had wrapped one hand around each of their necks in an attempt to illuminate the problem that they both had presented for him. Maternal instinct kicking in, Kagome barreled out from behind Sesshomaru and slammed her fist down on Jaken's head.

"Leave my kids alone," she snapped, angrily. She knelt down where Jaken had been standing, collecting Shippo and Rin in her arms, hugging them each. "I missed you two," she told them, hugging them tighter.

"Mama!" Shippo cheered, putting his small arms around her arm.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin cried, throwing her child-sized body into the hug.

However, while all of this was going on, Sesshomaru still stood in the doorway, angered with them all. "Kagome, it would do well if you didn't spoil the children so greatly," he commented. She glared at him over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out at him, a silent reminder that she knew where his weak spot was.

"Children should be spoiled rotten," she laughed, standing up, Rin's hand in her own, and Shippo tucked away in the other arm.

"Those children should be given a harsh punishment," Jaken retorted, coming back from where Kagome had thrown his frail body.

"You," Sesshomaru grumbled, pointing a finger at the imp, "will remain silent. As far as this Lord Sesshomaru is concerned, you can not handle the children in a manner that would be best for them."

"But Lord Sesshomaru," he stuttered.

"Go," sounded the demon. Jaken gave a quick bow and disappeared down the hall.

Rubbing his temples, Sesshomaru wondered what he was going to do about the short green toad. He loved Kagome and Rin too much to allow them to be treated by Jaken in such a way. As for the kitsune, Kagome had told him about the way that the Thunder Brothers had killed the poor child's parents. He would look after the boy as if he was his own pup.

"Breakfast," he said, deciding they all needed to eat something before they did anything else.

Taking Kagome's hand, he escorted her down the corridor towards the dinning hall. It only took him a moment to realize that Rin had her other hand, and the boy was perched where Kagome's shoulder met his arm. For some reason, the closeness between all of them made him feel like he had when Mrs. Higurashi had told him he was part of their family.

Would this be what it would be like to have his own family?

In all the centuries that he had lived, he had never thought of having pups of his own, let alone finding a mate. He had preferred to live a life of solitude, but now that he had been presented with the choice, he found that companionship was unlike anything else and it made him feel more invincible than the swords he carried on his belt.

They parted when they reached their seats, Sesshomaru watching the kitsune help Rin into her chair, which normally she had to climb into. He paused, recalling something he had seen a mortal man do for his wife at one point, and gently pulled out Kagome's chair for her, slowly, because he was not completely sure if that was the right thing to do.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she smiled, planting a quick kiss right at the edge of his lips. Obviously, he had done the right thing.

Sango paced nervously back and forth, just as she had the rest of the night. Kagome had gone off on her own again and this time was just like the last. She had gone missing. Though Sango wanted to believe she was with the Lord of the Western Lands, the way the two had acted, Sango didn't believe they could make things work so easily. The problems her best friend and that demon had made her issues with Miroku seem normal, simple even.

Finally feeling the effects of staying up all night outside in the cold air, she sat down by the fire in the middle of Kaede's hut. Miroku lay nearby, curled up with Kirara. Kaede, herself, was sleeping over in the corner, where she usually was. As for Kikyo and Inuyasha, neither of them had returned after their walk last night. Sango had also been worried about that.

Ever since Kagome had asked if something had been going on with Kikyo, Sango had noticed more and more details about the ex-miko's daily life that were off. She spent so much time in the forest that Sango barely saw her anymore. When the villagers came to give her offerings, she barely even looked at them. And when Kaede said anything to her, Kikyo grew angered, even somewhat violent. The demon exterminator feared for the worst.

Though Kagome had wished for Kikyo to come back so she could have her time with Inuyasha, which was what Kagome thought they had deserved, something was off. The real Kikyo would have cared what her younger sister had thought. The old Kikyo would have cared more about the villagers than her own petty routine. The Kikyo, she had heard about, would never have gone off into the forest when something needed to be done, and she wouldn't spend this much time with Inuyasha, even if she did really love him, as she claimed she did. Everything was just wrong.

"Sango?" a voice broke through her thoughts. She saw Miroku staring at her. "Been up all night?" he asked, knowing her almost better than she knew herself. She nodded, walking over to him, kneeling down, and crawling under the covers with him. "Thinking about Kagome?" Again, she nodded. "She's fine. If anything, I'm sure she's with Sesshomaru, making this problem a thing of the past" He kissed her forehead, hugging her. "Don't worry."

But that was the problem, because even if Kagome was all right, she wasn't here to help them if something went amiss. And Sango could feel that something was going wrong. The feeling had been at the back of her mind all night, while she waited for her friend's return, but now it was stronger.

_Kagome, come back to us_, she thought, just as Kikyo walked into the hut.

Sango opened her mouth to ask her where Inuyasha was, when she saw the knife in the priestess's hand. Immediately, she was in fighting mode, and she lunged for Kikyo, but power struck her, sending her across the room into the wall. Miroku was up in the next instant with his staff. Both of them went for the evil miko, as she stood over Kaede's sleeping form.

"Kaede!" Miroku and her shouted, warning the old woman just as the knife came down on her.

The old woman's eyes opened just in time to see her attacker. But it was too late for her to move. Kikyo had drove the blade right through her heart. Gasping, she looked up at her older sister. "Why?" she rasped, then her eyes closed as her lips stilled.

"No," Sango shook her head, too angry to let grief consume her. She threw her blade at Kikyo, hearing the rattling of the chain as it ran through her hand, until she stopped it, but gripping onto it. "How could you kill your own sister?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she recalled Kohaku, now long dead. He had been under Naraku's spell, could Kikyo still be under her hatred toward Inuyasha. "Where is he?" she demanded, throwing the knife again, but once again missing the priestess.

"You are becoming most annoying," Kikyo snapped in a voice most unlike the one she had used long ago. There was not an ounce of love in such a tone. "I'll take care of you now."

Sango's eyes widened as she ducked away from Kikyo's arrow that shone with a sickeningly reddish tint. She knocked Miroku down, pulling Kirara up with her as the three of them bolted away from the hut.

_Kagome! Help us!_

"And Inuyasha was so mad that he said something nasty to Kagome. So then Kagome left and he got all moody again," Shippo was explaining to Sesshomaru and Rin. His surrogate mother had flushed such a deep crimson that the Lord of the Western Lands believed she was going to stay that way far longer than she would like.

"So this was Koga?" he asked, thinking of how he was going to have to make sure the wolf tribe didn't bother his miko once he had asked Kagome to be his mate. After all, he wasn't about to lose her again.

"Yes," his doe-eyed companion nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "But Koga finally understands that he will only ever be a friend to me. I told him that before I ran off the first-," she stopped talking.

Something was wrong. She could feel fear and anger. Then she heard a voice. _Kagome! Help us! _It was Sango! They were back at the village, but surely Inuyasha was there to protect them. There was also Kaede, and of course Kikyo was…_Kikyo_! Kagome realized it had been a mistake to leave when she had felt something as destructive as the nature the old priestess had been filled with.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked her, as she stood up. He grabbed onto her arm, making her look into his eyes.

"I have to get back there," she told him, urgency filling her voice.

"Fine. We'll leave tomorrow morning," he told her, soothingly.

"No, I must go now. Something is happening. I think I know what, but I can't be sure." He looked at her strangely. "Kikyo. There is something different about her. I can feel anger and fear that she is causing. I even heard Sango's voice just now. I am needed back there. I have to go." She broke free from his hold and started off, out of the castle.

"Wait," he stopped her. "I'm coming with you."


	17. The Hardest Goodbye

**The Hardest Goodbye**

They arrived in the town that Kagome had become so accostumed to. From the looks of it, it seemed deserted. Then a scream pierced the eerie silence. Sesshomaru's ears twitched and a low growl formed in his throat. Something here was amiss.

"What is it?" she asked, holding the children closer. They had come along, even though she had been agaisnt it. Sesshomaru had insisted. He didn't find Jaken to be a very good baby-sitter.

"Blood," he hissed. "The stench is everywhere."

Then, a figure came limping towards them, supporting another. Kagome's heart caught in her throat when she saw Miroku dragging Sango toward them. Immediatly, she raced forward. As she approached, she could she the deep gashing wound that her sister had taken from what seemed to be a rather large blade. A blade or...claws.

Just as she had reached them, an arrow struck her in the shoulder, knocking her to the ground.

"Kagome!" Sango tried to cry, but she fell to her knees from the effort. Miroku helped her back up, wobbling from his own blood loss. "It was Kikyo."

The young school girl looked up, seeing her deadly rival positioned above her, holding her arrow's point at her throat. "Hello Kagome. So nice of you to return. You are just in time to see all that you love perish."

"Witch!" Sesshomaru called, pulling out both of his swords. "Come battle with one in a fair match."

"Fool!" she shrieked. "The only fair match is the one that will be taking place now." She smirked, glaring down at Kagome. "And now, dear reincarnation, you will die.

But someone tackled the old priestess away. "KIKYO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Inuyasha yelled, trying to restrain her. She threw him off of her, holding her bow towards him. Knowing full well the strength of his love, Inuyasha moved back, giving her ample space. Then she was free to round on her prey.

But Kagome had taken advantage of the time given to her. She had easily grapsed her own bow and the only arrow in her position was the one that had been embedded into her. Yanking it out, biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming out in pain, she prepared to fire on her nemisis.

"Will you kill me?" Kikyo mocked her with scorn. "No one has ever done it before. You know Naraku tried, but I am still amongst you. And I will be here until I get what my desire is."

"And what is that?" the Japanese school girl questioned.

"My revenge on you for taking Inuyasha away from me!"

She fired her arrow and at the precise moment, Kagome let her arrow fly. _Hit the mark, hit the mark_, she silently coached herself. As she lost her train of thought, she was aware of the anguish with which her enemy cried out. Kikyo would not be living past this day. She saw Inuyasha run to his dying love, while Sesshomaru place the children behind himself. Sango crawled over, placing her hand on her ankle, though Miroku tried to stop her. Then things began to become blurry.

Kagome teeter-tottered backwards and collapsed on the ground. Sesshomaru leapt to her side, followed by the demon exterminator, the perverted monk, and the children. Shippo and Rin broke into tears at the sight of their mother lying on the grass. Inuyasha's eyes were on Kagome, but he remained by Kikyo's side. Picking Kagome up gently, the demon lord let her lean against his chest, as they sat in the clearing.

"Kami," he breathed, worry settling in, "Can you hear me?"

"Sesshomaru," she coughed, a little trail of blood running down her chin. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment. "I'm sorry," she whispered, voice dying. "I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to make it."

"Do not say such things," he told her, hugging her limp body to his chest. She was perhaps the only one he had ever cared for, and now the cruel human world was taking her away from him, just like it had taken away his mother.

"You are fine. You have several gashes. I will have a doctor look at them when we get back," he promised, referring to his castle as their home. "Do not worry." But even as he said it, he knew she was right. She was dying as they spoke.

"T-tell the children that I love them both," she croaked, and his eyes went to where Rin and the fox pup were huddled, still weeping. "Make sure Miroku and Sango have a gorgeous wedding. And let Inuyasha know that I…I forgive him." Sesshomaru nodded to each of her requests, making a mental note to complete each one, even the one that dealt with his bastard half-breed brother.

Her body started to convulse. "Ses-sess-ho," she tried to say his name, but he hushed her. She tried to tell him that she loved him. The shaking grew worse and she began to lose feeling in all parts of her body. More blood dribbled from her mouth and Sango hurried to wipe it away, tears running down her cheeks freely. Finally, a wave of blackness over came Kagome, making her still in the demon lord's arms. He watched as she exhaled her last breath and entered eternal sleep.

"No," he growled. He only wasted a second. Unsheathing Tensaiga, he slashed the sword across her body. Nothing happened. He did it again and again. She remained lying there dead. Consumed by the need to save her, he kept slicing the sword through her until Sango made him stop. "No," he growled again. "She is not gone. I can save her."

"It's not working," Sango cried, angry at her friend's passing and herself for being unable to save her. She grabbed one of his wrists with both of her hands, trying to make him stop his reckless behavior.

"It has to!" He threw her aside, leaving the monk to break her fall. His eyes turned red with his anger, and he let out the most painful howl any of the members in the clearing had ever heard.

"The sword you wield, Tensiaga, can not bring back a soul of purity that has ascended to heaven," a voice responded.

The group turned, surprised to see a woman who resembled Kagome standing off to the side. She wore a lovely gown of flowing white and her black hair cascaded around freely in the breeze. Kirara got up and padded over to the woman, gently nuzzling her head against her leg.

"Kagome's soul purified the Shikon Tama. Her life mission is complete. Her soul is going to, what you know as, heaven," the woman told them.

"Who are you?" Miroku questioned, stepping in front of Sango protectively.

"I am Midoriko, the maiden who the Shikon Jewel was created from. It is from my line that Kagome descended. She was one of many reincarnations I had, just as Kikyo was. Only Kagome succeeded where all others failed. She was the only one who harnessed enough power to complete my goal by vanquishing all the demons that were trapped with me inside the Shikon Tama. Now the jewel will never be able to be used for evil purposes again. And for that, Kagome is receiving her reward."

"Bring her back," Sesshomaru demanded, his eyes becoming redder, as he raised Tokijin and Tetsusaiga.

"Easy now, Lord Sesshomaru," she replied calmly. "She made me promise to give you this." The woman in white handed over the Jewel of Four Souls, dropping it into his open palm. "It is yours, by her dying wish."

No sooner had Midorico finished her sentence, then Sesshomaru was transported to somewhere new. The clearing faded away in a shocking white light that blinded him for a second. When he opened his eyes again, the monk, children, his brother, and the exterminator were all gone. He looked around. This was the same field he had just been in, but no one else was here. What was going on? What kind of magic was this?

"Sesshomaru?"

His ears twitched. _Kagome._ He turned around, seeing her approaching him. She was dressed just as before, in her lovely green kimono, hair all done up, and a beautiful smile on her face. "Kagome!" He rushed over and enveloped her in a hug, so glad to be able to hold her again.

"Sesshomaru," she said, pulling back. "I can't stay long. I have to go on with my passing." She pointed to a glowing beam of white light coming from the forest. "At one time the Bone Eater's Well took me to my home in Tokyo. Now it will take me to my eternal resting place," she explained.

"Where are we?"

"We are at a crossroad between this life and the next," she told him, letting him look around. His eyes scanned the area, before coming back to settle on her. "I love you," she breathed, kissing him lightly. "I know that you will refuse others and never mate for as long as you live. I know you'll be a great father to Rin and Shippo, despite my absence. I know you'll be the one to break the news of my death to my mother. And I know," she said softer, "that you will grieve every day for me. I beg you, don't."

"Kagome," he hugged her again, and she was shocked when she felt his tears rain down her back. "I can't let you go," he told her and it broke her heart. "You are all I ever had, now I'll be left with nothing."

"You'll have the children," she reminded him.  
"It is not the same," he said, clinging to her.

"Sesshomaru, I'll always be watching over you, just as you watched over me when I was alive." She stepped out of his embrace, backing up to the light.

"No," he shook his head, following her. She didn't run, but no matter how he tried, he couldn't catch up to her. She perched on the tip of the well, giving him one last glance, she smiled, and jumped in. A blinding white light filled the sky and he was knocked down.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

He opened his eyes. Where was the well? Sango and Miroku were standing over him, confused looks on their faces. Shippo and Rin ran over to him. They landed on opposite sides, grabbing on, and holding to him tight, afraid to lose their father as well as their mother. He looked down on the ground where Kagome's body had been. It was gone.

Midorico came over to him. "You are granted one wish when you receive the Shikon Tama. What is it your heart desires?"

Only one thing ran through his mind.

_Kagome. _

"I wish Kagome Higurashi was alive again, no strings attached."

"Is this your final wish?" Midorico asked.

"Yes."

"Are you certain that this is the path you wish upon her?"

"Yes, wench, now bring her back!" He hissed threateningly, pointing two sharp swords at her throat.

"As you wish," she nodded calmly, a slight smile on her lips. In another flash of white light, she disappeared and in her place stood Kagome.

"Kami," Sesshomaru had never been so happy in his life. She wasn't confused or even startled by where she was. It was as if she had known this would happen all along. She walked over to him, serene as the water in a pond. From behind him, he heard Sango muffle a gasp. Inuyasha was still crouched over Kikyo's dead body. He only glanced up, when Kagome came to Sesshomaru.

"Is this a dream?" she questioned, reaching up to brush a silver strand out of his face.

"No," he kissed the tips of her fingers.

"I'm not meant to be here," she stated, her doe eyes skimming over the rest of the group.

"Yes, you are. I wished for your return."

"You could have had anything," she reminded him. "Why wish for me?"

"Because I love you," he kissed her.

"Kami!" Now it was her turn to be surprised and happy beyond belief. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Then, she raced around. She hugged Sango and together the two cried in joy.

"We almost lost you!" Sango whispered as Kagome and her parted.

"Takes more than that to get rid of me," Kagome teased, moving to embrace Miroku.

Three seconds later, a slap resounded through the field and Miroku had one pissed off demon lord ready to attack him.

Shaking her head, but still smiling, Kagome went over to her children. Happy cheers filled the air as the two clung to opposite legs, never letting go. It took both her and Sesshomaru to pry the kids off.

Last, she went over to Inuyasha, the hanyou she had promised to stay by for her entire life. "Inuyasha?" He turned away from her. "Inuyasha, look at me." He didn't move so she sat in front of him. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry about Kikyo." He only glared at her, his silent amber eyes blaming her for the death of his love.

"She apologized, you ungrateful half-breed!" Sesshomaru roared, raising his hand to strike his brother.

Kagome pushed his hand away. "Sorry doesn't bring the dead back to life!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"She already wished for Kikyo to come back once and looked how that turned out!" the demon lord growled. "She killed her own sister, nearly killed Kagome, and was going to take you to hell. That does not sound like the behavior of a woman who loves you."

Inuyasha flung himself at his older brother, in an attempt to steal the Tensaiga. Instead, he was met by the blade he had once wielded. Tetsusaiga stared him in the face, making him halt on a dime. He growled low in his throat, angered by his brother's actions. He gave up, storming off into the woods. Kagome watched him go. She couldn't leave him like this, with so much hate radiating off of him.

"Don't," Sesshomaru warned, seeing the determined look in her eyes.

She gave him a small sad smile. "I'll be right back," she promised. He sighed, knowing he could not beat her, and let her go. "Arigato darling," she grinned, walking in the same direction Inuyasha had taken off in. Sesshomaru couldn't decide, as she left, whether he was smiling from having her back, or from earning a new pet name from her.

Kagome didn't have to venture far. She found Inuyasha staring at the tree he had once been pinned to for fifty years. She remained silent as she stood behind him. He had heard her approach, she knew he had, but he stayed there, eyes glued to the tree.

"We promised to love each other forever. We swore we'd always protect one another. I never questioned my trust in her. It seems more like a dream then real life, now that she's gone," he spoke so quietly, it scared her. He turned around, staring at her with haunting eyes. "It used to hurt me to look at you. You remind me so much of her. You have grace, beauty, and spirit. She used to be like that. It never hurt as much as it did to look at something as it did the moment I saw you shoot her. Do you know why?" he asked.

Kagome, still silent, shook her head in reply.

"Because I wanted you to hit her." He looked away. "I wanted her to die," he heaved, falling to his knees. His shoulders shook as he cried. "How can you love a person so much and want them dead?" Kagome crouched by him, wrapping her arms around his form. He clung to her, needing someone to hold onto. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he whispered to her as he cried. "I'm so sorry."

"I know, Inuyasha," was all she told him in her soft, soothing voice, as she sat there stroking his white silver hair, while he continued to cry. "I know."


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha (damn), Sesshomaru (damn, damn, damn), Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, or any of the other characters from the Inuyasha series. And please give the great artist Druihd her much needed thanks for inspiring the one scene in this final chapter between Kagome and Inuyasha. I saw her picture "Fading Memories" on and fell in love with the concept. Thank you to all who supported the story and much thanks to those of you who actually reviewed it! _Neveada Sierriana_

**Epilogue**

"_I'll leave my love behind within you..." Day Break_

The sweet scent of sakura blossoms filled the air. A gentle breeze flowed throughout the valley. Happy villagers surrounded a well once forgotten. Kagome stood proudly aside of Sesshomaru with an excited kitsune in her arms. Rin sat in front of her feet, holding a bouquet of white flowers, with petals as smooth as pearls. By the Bone Eater's well

Miroku and Sango had finally made it. Though an odd pair and seemingly unlikely to last, Kagome knew their love for one another was true. It would never die. Her belief was proven when the priest proclaimed the two as husband and wife. The way they looked at each other in that moment made Kagome sigh with joy. Then they kissed and a loud cheer spread through the crowd.

Sango's hair was intricately braided around her head, forming a crown that was dotted with several smaller versions of the white flowers Rin had collected for her arrangement. Her dress was a modern day wedding gown that Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi, and Sango had picked out. The money that they had bought it with was actually what the Higurashi family had been using to save up for Kagome's college fund, but since her life in the feudal era had taken on a romantic twist, Kagome had willingly given it to Sango's wedding.

They had also taken Miroku to get a tux. He had not been pleased that Sango was able to see him but he had not been allowed to tag along with her on her shopping day. Kagome and her mother had to explain over and over again the wedding traditions such as the one that stated the groom didn't get the chance to see the bride until the wedding, which the monk had deemed idiotic. However, he had found the tossing of the bouquet to be most appealing. After long months of preparation, the day had finally come.

_Who would have though? He finally decided to become a man, and just some groping pervert._

Even before she turned to see him, she knew he wouldn't be there. Inuyasha had gone. She had wished on the Shikon Jewel once, but the hanyou had never been given his full chance. So, that day in the forest, after the terrible battle where he had lost Kikyo, Kagome had given it to him.

He had surprised her. Of all the things he could have wished for, the miko never would have guessed he would do what he had done. Inuyasha had given up his life for her happiness. He wished upon the Jewel of Four Souls to grant her many long years of life with Sesshomaru.

"There's nothing left for me here," he had told her. "You always are working for the happiness of others, Kagome. When will someone be able to give good things to you?"

She had hugged him then, knowing he would die for what he was willing to give up. He had not been fully human. He wouldn't have outlasted Sesshomaru, but he would have survived far longer than Kagome. With his passing, she had been given several hundred years by her lord's side instead of only several decades.

"It's not much," he had continued, "but it's all I can you now." He had drawn her into his arms, gently kissing her forehead. "Take care of them all, even that runt of yours," he had been referring to Shippo. "I will miss them."

"Stay," she had begged him, not wanting to lose such a dear friend.

"No," he had stubbornly insisted. Then he had made the wish and was gone. Then life had had left behind was thrust into Kagome, knocking her unconscious. She had laid there in the forest until Sesshomaru had come to find her, fearing something was amiss.

"Are you alright, momma?" Rin tugged on Kagome's kimono.

"Fine," she smiled, patting her surrogate daughter's head. She felt Sesshomaru's eyes upon her form. "I'm fine," she repeated to him, giving him a look. He didn't seem satisfied. Since the battle, he had been extremely protective of her. If had had no fear before, he did now. When she had died, things had come full circle, forcing him to believe what he had been fighting against all along. He loved her.

Sango was crying as she walked down the aisle on Miroku's arm. Being her closest friend, Kagome knew the tears weren't just from joy, but also from sorrow. She had always wanted her family to be present at this milestone in her life, especially her father and Kohaku. But they were gone and though she was over joyous to finally be with Miroku, the small seed of sadness still grew in her heart.

As she passed by, she clasped Kagome's hand. "I wish they were could have seen this," she whispered.

"They did."

She considered it for a moment, her eyes taking on a far away glaze. Then, getting a mischievous grin upon her lips, she said, "Be the one to catch the bouquet, then Sesshomaru will be forced to propose."

Kagome shook her head, smiling. "I don't think it works that way," she replied.

"Oh, I do," Sango beamed, turning away to catch up with Miroku.

Pondering over her friend's words, Kagome felt the breeze pick up. The Shikon Jewel, that she still wore on a necklace around her neck, dull from lack of power, thrummed against her skin. There was something happening. She watched the trees, seeing which way the wind was propelled. It was traveling to the west. Around her, the townspeople were scattering to the reception that was being held back in town. Rin and Shippo were already racing after their godparents. Sesshomaru was the only one who still stood near her.

"I'm going for a walk," she informed him, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

He caught her wrist, forcing her to stay in the same spot. "Can't you feel it? I can smell the stench?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The hanyou is still alive," he growled, his ears twitching back.

"Naraku is dead," she inserted, staring up at him, worried.

"Not that disgrace, my brother."

_Inuyasha?_ Kagome pulled away, running with the air current and blending into the woods. She heard the demon lord's yells behind her ears. The reason why he was unable to keep up with her eluded her, but she was glad he wasn't following. She continued to run until she broke into a clearing. There, by a small broke, surrounded by dense walls of sakura trees, was Inuyasha.

Slowly, she approached, not understanding how he could truly be there. I must be dreaming, she thought. Her foot crushed a small twig, causing a crisp snap to shatter the peaceful atmosphere in the glen. He turned, smiling at her and she noticed the color of his hair. It was black, as it had always been in his human form.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, coming closer to him.

He stepped toward her, his eyes showing her what he had never been able to tell in words. "I've been given a chance to come back and finish what business I left undone."

"You're a ghost?" she questioned in disbelief.

"No," he shook his head. "I've only come for one visit, not to linger around."

Another presence entered the clearing. Kagome spun around, gasping at the sight before her. Kikyo stood there, shining in a brilliant white angelic light. She appeared different from any other time Kagome had seen her. This had been the Kikyo that Inuyasha had fallen in love with. She smiled at her reincarnation, and Kagome returned the facial gesture easily.

"Kagome." Inuyasha's voice drew her back to him. "My time here is short." She nodded. "I came to thank you for your friendship, your courage, and for loving me enough to stay by me until the end. You believed in me, made me stick with this quest, and in the end when I betrayed you, you still took pity on me." He paused, taking a breath. "I love you." She stared at him, shocked by his confession. "That is the reason I had to come back. I needed to tell you."

"Inuyasha," Kikyo called.

"Goodbye Kagome," he whispered, taking her hands in his own. He kissed her. "I will always watch over you." He kissed her again, this time fading away as he did, Kikyo fading with him.

Suddenly, Kagome was alone. She blinked, glancing around. The glen had changed. The daylight had dimmed so that it appeared dusk was fast approaching. The brook had vanished. Along with it had gone the woven pattern of sakura trees. The area before her looked nothing like it had where she had been seconds ago.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru's voice came from her right. She darted in the direction of the sound, only pausing once to make sure no one was still in the glen. "Where did you go?" he asked, when she reached him. "You smell of hanyou."

"To say goodbye," she replied. He didn't say anything, just silently escorted her back to the party, knowing in her own time she would tell him.

They reached the town, where fires were lit to give light throughout the nighttime's festivities. Sango and Miroku were dancing, as well as most of the villagers. When Sango caught sight of them, she announced that they could finally go through with the throwing the bouquet. All eligable women lined up, not including the really young ones, such as Rin, who Sesshomaru would not allow to partake in such frivolous human activities anyway. Sango threw the flowers and they went soaring through the air. Kagome closed her eyes, reaching out for them.

Something touched her palms. Opening her eyes, she saw the bouquet in her hands. Miroku was suspicously close by and Sango was staring at them both with a relieved expression. Kagome cocked an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to ask them what they were up to, when someone tapped her on her shoulder. It was Sesshomaru.

He glared at Miroku, who only gave him a silly grin and shrugged, then at Sango, who was standing there impatiently with her hands on her hips, then finally at Kagome. He knelt down before her, taking her right hand. "Kagome, I would be honored if you would agree to be my mate."

From somewhere in the sea of people, a familiar voice shouted, "Kagome's my woman!" But somehow Miroku's staff made contact with said wolf demon's head, rendering him unconscious. Kagome laughed, and Sesshomaru's face stayed the same.

"I do."


End file.
